Come Back to Me
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Robyn start their lives over again with family and friends. *Complete* This storyline has season 1-6
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I ended up deciding to merge all the parts into one big storyline and I am editing some of the shorter chapters into a very big chapter.

Chapter one: Murder, season one

Steve and Robyn are heading to Hawaii to visit his dad. It's Robyn's second visit to Hawaii.

Airplane from Calforina to Hawaii

Steve is sitting next to his wife. Robyn is sleeping and her head is on his shoulder. Truth be told, He did not hope that he had to go on another mission. His family needs him. Robyn and Steve have been married for about two years. Robyn has always stick near to her husband. They had about three hours on this flight and so Steve fell alseep.

Honolulou airport

Steve gets his and his wife's bag. Steve smiles at her as they walk to the truck that he had rent. Steve drives to his father's house. Steve pulls into the driveway and gets out. Both he and Robyn walks to the door and knocks. John opens the door and smiles at his son and daughter-in-law.

"you guys never have to knock. You know that right?" John reminded them.

"Yes, dad. I know but we feel more comfortable with doing this." Steve responded to his father.

"So how long are you going to be here for?" John asked his son and daughter-in-law.

"For three weeks or so." Steve responded to his father.

John lets his son and his wife into his house. Steve takes the things upstairs and put them in his old bedroom. Steve's cell starts ringing.

"hello? yeah alright. See you tomorrow." Steve informed the caller.

Steve hangs up and he heads downstairs and sees his wife and father talking. He decides to pull his wife aside.

"honey, can I talk for you for a second?" Steve asked his wife

"okay." Robyn responded to her husband as she follow her husband.

Robyn gets up and heads to follow her husband. Steve takes her into the kitchen.

"hey, I have a mission that I have to go to. I want you to stay here with my dad. I will let you know my phone number over there." Steve informed to her.

"Alright that's fine." Robyn responded to her husband as he pulled her closer so he can give her a kiss and hugs. He is happy that some of his stuff is at his father's house so that way he has some things to pack. His father follows his son up stairs.

"Champ, what's going on?" John asked his son as he sits down the bed.

"I have a mission that I have to go to. I asked Robyn to stay here with you." Steve said as he packed his bag.

"alright. I don't have a problem with that." John responded to him

Steve finishes packing and then heads back downstairs to say goodbye to his wife.

"I love you." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too" Robyn responded as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve gives her one last kiss before walking out the door. John comes down a minute later. They just hang out and then go to bed. It's been about two weeks and Robyn is on the phone with her husband.

"Hey baby." He greeted her through the phone.

"when are you going to be home?" She responded to him. She wanted him to be back soon.

"Soon. I miss you." He revealed to her.

"I miss you too." She responded back to him.

"Babe, I got to go. I love you." Steve informed his wife as she heard someone in the background. Steve hangs up before Robyn can say she love him too. A part of Steve just wants to be with his wife and father. He had to get Anton Hesse to the headquarters to find his brother but little did he know.

John's house

Robyn is supposed to be coming down so they can have dinner. John is just reading a book and then had a weird feeling about someone coming up. John had to warn Robyn as she is coming down the stairs.

"Robyn, I need you to go back upstairs." John informed her.

"Why John?" She asked as she gave him a confused look.

"there are men coming up and I need to make sure that you are safe for my son. He needs you to be safe." John informed her as he tried to push her up the stairs.

"alright." She responded as she started to walk towards the stairs and right before Robyn is upstairs, Victor Hesse comes in to the house and Robyn hides underneath the bed. Victor's men search the whole house before they set up. Robyn calls her husband's phone.

"hello?" He greeted the caller.

"Steve, babe listen. I am okay." She said in a rush.

"what's going on?" He asked her.

"I don't know how many men are here but they have your father. Before they came in, he had me go and hide." She said as she cried into the phone.

"just stay safe. I love you." He informed her

"I love you too." She said as Steve felt his phone start to vibrate. He looked to see who was calling and it was his father. "hey I need to go."

"dad?" Steve asked his father.

"Hello McGarrett." A man answered the phone clearly not his father.

"who are you?" Steve asked the man. He was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Victor. You have my brother. I will switch you father for my brother." Victor informed him

"I can't do that." Steve revealed to him.

Steve montions for one of his men to give him something to write with and he writes down someone needs to call HPD and have them to get to his father's house to safe both his father and his wife.

"You might want to duck." Anton informed him.

"shut up." Steve revealed to him.

There is a big bang and Steve grabs his gun Anton tried to escape and so Steve stopped him down. Steve grabs his phone and Victor kills his father. Robyn gasps and about ten minutes later HPD comes into the house. Robyn goes down stairs to find Danny.

"who are you?" Danny asked the woman that just came down the stairs.

"Robyn McGarrett. My husband is Steve. Where's John?" She asked him

"I am sorry to say this but John's dead. Your husband has called and said that he is flying in." Danny informed him

"I need to call my husband." Robyn revealed to him as she pulled out her cell phone and dials her husband's number. He answers after two rings.

"hello?" He answered the phone

"honey, it's me." She responded to him

"Thank god you are okay." He revealed to her

"When are you coming here?" She asked her husband.

"I am flying into Hawaii tomorrow morning." He revealed to her.

"alright." She responded to him.

"I love you." He responded to her as he hanged up the phone.

"I love you too." She revealed to him as she was walked out of the house and put into a hotel room for the night.

The next morning

Steve lands in Hawaii airforce airport. He heads meet the governor before he can go see his wife. The governor had called on the plane wanting to meet him and talk about his father's case. Steve can only think that his wife needs him right now.

"I am sorry about your father's death. He was a good man and a dear friend" Jamerson said to him.

"I need to make this quick. My wife needs me right now." Steve responded to the governor.

"I know but I wanted to offer you help on finding your father's killer. I want to create a special task force that will have everything that you need with my support. I want you to be that leader." Jamerson revealed to him.

"I will think about it. I have to talk to my wife about it thou." Steve told her.

"alright." The governor responded as she went to leave. Chin walked up to Steve to see if he remembers him. Chin worked with Steve's dad.

"I am sorry to hear about your father, Steve." Chin said to him earning himself a look from Steve.

"do I know you?" Steve asked him

"you should because your father was my training officer." Chin reminded him

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me. I heard that you step down after something that happen with some money." Steve said to him. He was not trying to hurt him at all. He just wanted to find out what is going on.

"I did not do it." Chin informed him. He wanted to tell everyone the truth of the money but he did not want to get anyone in trouble.

Chin leaves and Steve heads to get a cab to head to his father's funeral. Robyn was meeting him there. He could not wait to have his wife around him. He really miss her and glad that she is okay. He would not know how he would get thou it if his father did not save his wife. Steve got there and saw the governor talking to his wife. Steve walks up to his wife and wraps his arms around his wife. Robyn tries to small smile but knows that her husband is hurting. They get thou the service and they go back to the hotel room. Steve decides to take the car and heads to his father's house. He goes thou everything in the house. He finds a footprint and fingerprints and a computer. He heads upstairs and sees his room almost nice and neat. He can tell where she hide from the men that killed his father. He heads to the garage and goes thou and remembers what his father said. He finds the tackle box and heads someone coming into the room.

"who are you?" Danny said pointing the gun at the man.

"Steve McGarrett. My wife, Robyn, was one of the vicitums along with my dad." Steve informed him.

"I get that but you can't be here." Danny responded to him.

"are you kidding? It's my father's house." Steve reminded him.

"however it's my crime scene. I need you to put that back down." Danny fought back.

"fine." Steve said as he pulled his phone out and called the governor and accepted the new job. He hanged up the phone with a smile on his face.

"it's my case now." Steve revealed as he picked up the toolbox and walked out of the room. He walked back into the room.

"be sure to be ready by 9am." Steve told Danny.

Danny signs at his new parnter or something like that. He's not sure what job Steve took. He just pray that everything will turn out okay. Steve gets to the hotel room to find his wife sound asleep. He sets at the table and starts going thou it. He finds a whole lot of edvience.

"dad what were you doing?" Steve asked out loud.

Robyn woke up and gets out of bed and sees her husband sitting on the chair. Robyn comes up behind him. Steve felt his wife wraping her arms around him.

"hey babe." He greeted her.

"Sweetheart, are you coming to bed?" She asked her husband as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"soon as I find my father's killer and put him in jail." Steve informed her. He knew that there was not a chance of him getting sleep.

"honey, you need to sleep." She said as she closed the toolbox

"I need to tell you something." He revealed to her.

"what is it?" She asked him

"I took a job here as a task force leader. We are going to move here as soon as possible. You are right, I'm tired so I am climbing into bed." He revealed to her.

Steve gets up and heads into getting ready for bed. Robyn was about to climb in to bed when Steve grabs her arm and pulls her to him. Steve gave her a kiss and falls asleep. It's the next morning, Steve wakes up at five am to go for his morning run. Normally Robyn gets up with her husband and go with him but he decides to go on his own. By the time that he gets back, she's awake and in the shower. Steve decides to join her and spend some time with his wife. It's about 8 am and Steve is leaving for his first day. Robyn is hoping to find a way to get all their stuff to Hawaii this week. Thankfully the navy decided to pack all their things and move them to Hawaii. Steve got the house released to him and so Robyn is meeting the movers at their new house.

Steve and Danny

"so what are we doing today?" Danny asked him.

"you will see. I found a lead in the case file that your boss sent me last night. Fred Doran, the guy that you interview might know something." Steve revealed to him that Danny's boss had sent him about the case filed.

"alright lets go. We might want to get some back up." Danny reminded him of the back up

"you are my back up." Steve reminded him.

Steve and Danny get the front door and Danny gets bit and shot all in one second. Steve runs to get him and Danny kills him.

"thanks now we are back to square one." Steve informed him.

"lets not talk." Danny said as they got into the car. He had punched Steve in the face after admitting that he did not like him

"Look you might not like me but I am trying to find the person that killed my father and protect my wife." Steve revealed to him

"I get that but when you get someone shot then you should say sorry." Danny responded in an angry tone of voice.

"I am sorry about getting you shot." Steve said as they headed back to the headquarters.

Steve gets his phone out and texts his wife to let her know that he is okay. Steve decides that they have had enough action and drops over to his house. Danny takes over the car and drives home. Steve smiles when he sees his truck. Steve helps his wife unpack their stuff.

Author Note: I didn't changed that much to this storyline but it's a very long edit chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff and my blog. I hope to see you soon as I edit chapter 2. Thanks for reading and happy Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: So this is chapter 2 of this new storyline. It is not that new but it's going to be bigger than before. I managed to merge chapter 3, 4 and 5!

Chapter 2

Steve and Robyn are busy unpacking and Steve needs to go to bed. Steve climbs into his bed but find it to soon to be with his wife in his father's room. Robyn walks into his bedroom and gets ready for bed herself. Tomorrow she will finished unpacking. Robyn climbs into bed and he wraps his arms around her. They both fall sleep. Steve wakes the next morning to find her side of the bed empty. He gets out of the bed and he heads to find where his wife is at. He heads down to the beach and finds his wife sitting there.

"hey, what are you doing down here?" Robyn asked her husband.

"wondering where my wife is at." Steve informed her.

"It's only 2am. You need your sleep." She reasoned to her husband.

"So do you. Come on lets go to bed." Steve told her as he took her hand.

"I can't. It's the place where I was at when your father was killed. I can't sleep there." She revealed him

"Honey, I am here with you. Just come and lay down next to me." He responded back to her trying to assure her that it was okay to go to sleep

"Alright. Let's go." She said to her husband as he helped her up and they headed back to the bed. Steve woke up three hours later to get ready for work. Robyn woke up at 8am to finished unpacking.

Five-0 headquarters

Steve is still at work and it's around 5pm. Danny, Kono, and Chin had left to go home to their family. He is not expecting Robyn to come into the office. She walks into his own office.

"hey, babe." Steve greeted his wife by giving her a small kiss.

"hey." She responded as he pulled away from their kiss.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said as he moved a little so they could sit down.

"I know. When are you going to come home?" She asked her husband as they sat down.

"now. Oh by the way, did I tell you how much I love you?" He revealed to her.

"I love you too." She responded as he got up from where they were sitting.

Steve gives his wife a kiss and grabs his laptop and heads to the parking lot with his wife. She goes to get her car and head home. Steve follows his wife and makes sure that she is safe.

McGarrett household

Steve gets home right after she pulls into her side of their driveway. He is glad to be home. He knows that Robyn is nervous about living there and he is trying to make it easy. They both make the dinner and get that done so they can relax. Steve turns on the tv to watch the game and Robyn has her head on her husband's shoulder. He gives her a kiss on her head. They enjoy the rest of the night. It was a long day for the couple.

"hey, babe. I was thinking about having the team over tomorrow." He revealed to her.

"that's works. Just have them bring their families with them." She responded to her husband.

" alright. I will let them know." He said as they headed upstairs since tomorrow was going to be a big day for their family.

The next morning

Steve wakes up and smiles at his wife still sleeping next to him. He is so happy being married to her. Robyn starts to wake up and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." Steve said as they started to kiss.

"That's a great way to say good morning." Robyn said to her husband as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"Do you know how much I love waking up next you?" Steve responded to her as he kept kissing her neck.

"yes because I can tell. I love you." She said as he gave her another kiss.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for everything that I put you thou when my dad got killed." he revealed to her wife

"Honey, that's not your fault. You were doing your job to get the boys and you need to stop blaming yourself. I love you. I am here for the good and the bad." she responded to her husband.

"I need to get ready for work." He said to her

"Hey you started something and now you are just going to leave me high and dry." She reminded him as she watched him get out of bed and gets ready to leave for his work. He is wanting to ask his wife to join them on the task force and he just has to find the right time to ask her.

\- Headquarters -

Steve is heading to work in his new truck. He is happy to be with his wife and hopes that his life will get back to normal for whatever normal is now since his father's death.

"Hey how was your night with your wife?" Danny asked his partner.

"it was really good." Steve revealed to his partner

"maybe you and Robyn should try to have a baby." Danny revealed to him

"Danno, I just got home. Robyn was in a case where she heard my father getting shot. I am not sure that she will be okay with having a baby." He responded to him.

"good point. How many times do I need to tell you not to call me Danno? Do you want to have a baby with her?" Danny informed him

"of course I do. I am just waiting for my wife to be okay with everything. I am sorry but I like calling you Danno." Steve reminded his friend.

"You are such a good husband. I hate you when you call me that." Danny reminded him.

"thanks." Steve said as he walked into his office while being followed by Danny.

"your welcome." Danny responded to him

"How are things going on with you and Rachel?" Steve asked his friend.

"We are putting Grace first in our lives however we are still fighting." Danny revealed to his friend.

"Just take it easy." Steve reminded to him.

Steve and Danny sit in their office all day long and finished some paperwork from their last couple of cases. Steve walks into Danny's office to let him know he was leaving for the day.

"hey, I'm heading home. If you and Grace want to come over and go the beach just text me." Steve said as he walked into the room.

"alright." Danny said to his friend as he was finishing up the paperwork that he needed to do.

\- McGarrett's house -

Robyn was getting back from shopping to see her husband's truck sitting in their driveway. Robyn walks into the house to see her husband sleeping on the couch.

"Steve?" Robyn asked her husband as she tried to wake him up.

"Umm." He said groggy to her husband

"Why don't you go to climb in bed and then take a nap?" She responded to her husband.

"More comfortable down here. Which would be more comfortable if my wife would lay with me." He revealed to his wife as he took her hand.

"alright." She said as she laid down and he wrapped his arms around her. He fell back to sleep while Robyn watches him sleep. About seven pm when he woke up smiling that she was still next to him.

"hey, babe. You want to go down to the beach?" He asked her husband.

"yes." She answered her husband as he helped her up and they head down to the beach and enjoyed the rest of the night until they went to bed.

Steve and Robyn

Steve wakes up after a long night with his wife getting sick. He is planning to stay home today so he can take care of his wife. Steve gets up and heads for his run and then comes home and calls Danny.

"Why are you calling me this early?" Danny answered the phone as he was just waking up.

"I am not coming in today, Danno. Robyn needs me at home today." Steve revealed to him.

"Why?" Danny asked him

"She's been up all night getting sick." Steve revealed to him

"alright. I will see you tomorrow." Danny responded to him

"alright bye." Steve said to Danny.

Steve hangs up and heads back upstairs and lays down next to his wife and closes his eyes. The next thing he knows Robyn's awake and trying to get him awake.

"babe. It's time to wake up. You're late for work." Robyn said as she tried to push him out of bed.

"honey, just relax. I already called Danny and the team to tell them that I am staying home with you and taking care of you." Steve responded to her as he stopped her from pushing him out of bed. She just moved closer and cuddle against her husband.

Headquarters

Danny walks into the office. It's about 8 am and the rest of the team but Steve was not there yet. It's about a half an hour until Chin arrives and heads into his office. Kono arrives not even a minute later.

"hey, where's Steve?" Chin asked his friend.

"did he take off again?" Kono asked him.

"alright. no he did not take off again. Robyn was up all night and Steve just decided to stay home and take care of her. So I think that we can handle it today." Danny revealed to them.

"alright. I am going to check up on some paper work that has been on my desk for a month. Chin, you should the same." Kono responded back to them.

Chin and Kono headed into their own separate office and got their work done.

Steve and Robyn

It's around 3pm and Robyn is still in bed. Her husband has been taking care of her all day. She is still not able to keep anything done. She was not sure about this. There is a chance that she might be pregnant with their baby. Steve comes into their bedroom with another bowl of chicken noddle soup.

"There might be a chance that I am pregnant with your baby." Robyn revealed to her husband

"you want me to head to the store and get a pregnancy test?" He asked her.

"yes, please." Robyn responded to her husband as he gave her a kiss.

"alright I will be back." Steve said to his wife as he got ready to leave. Steve heads down the stairs and get into his truck as he heads to the store. He thinks about his team. He knows that he can trust them.

Headquarters

It's about 5pm and Danny is getting ready to go get Grace. Chin and Kono has already left for the day. He heads to his car and gets into the car. Danny is driving to his ex-wife's house to get his daughter.

Steve and Robyn

Steve heading back into the house and smiles at his wife. She's taking the test to find out if she's pregnant or not. He heard her coming down the stairs and he gets ready to hear the news if their life is about to change.

"So what's going to happen?" He asked his wife.

"We have to wait for a couple of minutes." She revealed to her husband. She sat down next to her husband after putting their pregnancy test down on the chair.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It is time for chapter 3 and I am sure that I will have from chapter 6, 7, and 8! I hope that you have enjoy this new verison.

Chapter 3

Steve and Robyn

Steve had gotten her a pregnancy test and now she's taking it. She doesn't know what to think. They have only been with each other for a couple of months now after his father was killed.

"So are we pregnant?" Steve asked his wife.

Robyn looks down at the test and smiles at her husband and nods her head. Steve walks over to her and gives her a kiss.

Later on that night

Danny was walking into the McGarrett's private beach with his daughter. He knows that Robyn is not feeling well but they had this planned two days ago. Kono, Chin and Malia are on their way to the house. When he turns the comer, he sees the couple kissing.

"alright, there is a child here." Danny said as he motioned towards his daughter.

Steve pulls away from his wife and put keeps his arms around her waist. They haven't talk about when they are going to tell his team that they are expecting.

"Feeling better?" Danny asked his friend.

"a little." Robyn responded to him

Steve is about to talk but Chin and Kono show up and so they get some dinner started. Robyn tries to stay away from what Steve is cooking because she is getting sick.

"Maila, notice anything about Robyn?" Kono asked her friend.

"I don't know. She seems fine maybe she's a little under the weather." Malia said to her cousin-in-law.

Danny and Chin walk over to the girls while Robyn is just drinking her water. They both notice that it's strange. They start to wonder if she is pregnant. Two hours later, Steve and Robyn are cleaning up their dinner party. Their guests are sitting watching a movie. The guys stay until midnight and Robyn headed to bed before 11pm. Kono had taken her cousin-in-law home so Chin could have some man time. It's about midnight before the boys take off and Steve comes upstairs and climbs into bed.

The next morning

Steve wakes up hearing his wife getting sick. He was happy that she is pregnant but hates seeing her like this.

"Hey babe, are you feeling okay?" Steve asked his wife.

"Would you be feeling okay if you are pregnant with a baby?" Robyn responded to her husband. It was clearly her first pregnancy hormones.

"Point taken." Steve admitted to his wife as he helped her up

"I think that they are going to figure it out soon. Thank God that we have a doctor appointment to find out how far I am." Robyn said to her husband

"I'm going to get ready." Steve told his wife as he gets out of bed.

"Not before you kiss me." She said as he got out of bed and lean over to give him a small kiss.

"With you getting sick? I don't think so." He responded to his wife.

"Hey, I brushed my teeth." She revealed to her husband.

Steve gives her a kiss. Tuesday was his birthday and now they just have to get thou their doctor appointment. A few hours later, Steve and Robyn are in his truck heading to the doctor appointment to find out how far they are. After their appointment they learn that they are about 13 weeks pregnant.

"Lets go to headquarters." Steve responded to his wife.

"Why?" She asked her husband.

"So we can tell them about the baby." He said to his wife.

"alright." she responded back to her husband. They headed to get into the truck and drove over to headquarters.

Headquarters

Steve and Robyn walk into find Danny, Chin and Kono there. They are just hanging out with something on one of their tables.

"What do we have here? A birthday cake?" Steve asked as they walked closer to the table where everyone was at.

"surprise!" Everyone yelled at him. He looked over at his wife who was smiling about it.

"What's the surprise about?" Steve asked his friend.

"well your birthday is in the morning and you took it off to be with Robyn and by the way we know that she is pregnant." Danny revealed to him.

"How?" Steve asked his friend.

"come on! Rachel was sick with Grace so it's only fitting that you got your wife pregnant so congrats." Danny revealed that he knew that she was pregnant with their child.

"thanks." Steve responded to his best friend.

Steve takes a bite out of his cake and taste salt and he starts to get sick. Robyn wraps her arms around him.

"honey, you don't have to eat it." She told her husband as she watched him start to wrench at the taste of it.

"no it's really good beside the salt." Steve responded to her as he kept eating the birthday cake. After Steve finally stopped eating the salt cake, Kono handed fresh un-salt cake. They all headed over to Steve's house and kept celebrating there.

Headquarters

Steve was sitting at his desk looking at the photos that he has recived by someone that had his father's case filed. It had been stolen three months ago. He had not told Robyn about the photos or anyone else. He looks up when he hears a knock and it's Jenna. Jenna just started working for their team.

"Steve, Chin's on the phone for you. When you have time, I would like to talk to you about your father's case." Jenna said to her new boss.

"okay thanks." Steve said to her.

Steve picks up the phone and goes to meet Chin at the stairwell to find out what HPD had found. The team had burn the money after they found out that someone had replaced it.

"hey, what's going on?" Steve asked him.

"HPD found the money that we burn." Chin revealed

"there is nothing that places us with the money or taking it and plus the money has been replaced." Steve responded to him

"What about the old lady that saw Kono?" Chin asked his friend.

"I don't know. Maybe she won't come forward about seeing Kono there." Steve responded to him.

"Let's hope that will be true." Chin told his boss.

"We will be fine." Steve said right before the governor and Laura come down the stairs. Steve and Chin quickly stopped talking about the money.

"Good morning Steve. How is your wife?" The governor asked him

"She's doing really great. Thanks for asking." Steve responded to him.

"Well we will be seeing you." The governor said as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Chin." Laura responded as she and the governor went to the door and the boys walked up the stairs.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Steve asked as they walked towards the headquarters.

"Who? The governor?" Chin asked his friend.

"No Laura." Steve told him.

"Miss Hills?" Chin asked his friend.

"she's been sexting you every time that you see her." Steve told him

"oh no." Chin responded to him in denial.

Steve and Chin walk into the office and Jenna hands him a new mail and there is a key.

"this has been driving me nuts. I tried every key at the house and at dad's desk at HPD." Steve revealed to them.

"I have been doing research and it's from an old cabinet." Jenna revealed to him.

Danny and Rachel

Danny is just waking up from his night with Rachel. When he had gotten hurt, it had made Rachel see that she was still in love with her ex-husband and went to him. Lucky for Danny that Stan was out of town when this happen.

The governor

The Governor and Laura were walking out of headquarters and Laura heads to her car and turns it on and there was explosion and there for knocking the task force on their floor. Steve and Chin run out of the building and find that Laura did not make it.

"Governor are you alright?" Steve asked their boss

The governor is just standing there being upset over her assistant being killed. Steve saw that his wife had just droves up to give him something.

"Governor are you alright?" she asked the governor

"yes and no. Laura was just killed." The governor responded to her. Steve pulled his wife to him.

"babe, I need you to go into my office and wait for me there." Steve revealed to her husband.

"alright." she said to her husband as she started to walk into the office.

Crime scene

Danny and Kono walk up to the crime scene and see that it's Laura's car.

"Wait what happen to Laura?" Danny asked his friends.

"Well if you would have gotten here on time then you would have known with out me having to tell you." Steve said in angry voice.

"Steve is a little crappy today." Chin responded to him

"I am not." Steve denies it.

"Brah, you are." Chin argues to him.

"Laura got into her car and it exploded. Her body was recovered and Max is looking at right now." Steve informed him as he started to walk into the office so they could check out the pictures of the crime scene. Steve made sure that Robyn was okay and she was.

Fast forward to a couple of hours

Steve was searching the governor's house and sees the cabients and check to make sure that the key turns and it does. He takes photos and heads to Danny's house.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked his friend.

"it turned and unlocked." Steve told him.

"What fit?" Danny asked his friend.

"The key, Daniel. The governor is behind it and the guy even said that it Wo Fat behind it. The governor has been making lunch plans with the wrong people and the fact that she had Laura killed and had me frame for it. What do you think that it's doing to my wife?" Steve told his friend.

Fast Forward

Steve was a on the run after the HPD named him as a prime suspect in the murder or Laura. Steve runs into the governor house and gets the confession that he is hoping for. Wo Fat knocked Steve out and kills the governor. He plants it on Steve there for getting him arrested.

"hey let him go." Danny told the man.

"I can't, Danny." Chin revealed to him

"We are five 0. We have the authority over HPD." Danny reminded him.

"No we don't. There is no Five-0" Chin revealed to him.

"What?" Danny asked him as he turned his attention back to Steve.

"Wo Fat did it. Danny, take care of Robyn. Please make sure that she is okay." Steve revealed to his friend.

"I will, Hey, I will get you out." Danny promised his friend.

Police station

Steve was waiting for Fyler to come in and question him about the murder of the governor and Laura. He's looking at two charges of murder which means that his marriage might be over. He hear the door open and looks up and sees his wife standing there. He can tell that she had cried since the news broke out.

"Why did you killed her?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Robyn, you need to listen to me. I did not killed her. Wo Fat knocked me out and killed her and frame me." Steve tried to tell his wife the truth.

"What do you mean Wo Fat? You never told me about him." She responded to her husband.

"I am sorry that I did not want to tell you about him but he is the one that is responsible for both my dad's death and the governor. He hired Hesse to take out my dad. He came up behind me and got me good. He knocked me out cool and then killed the governor. I might be going away for a while or maybe a little longer. I love you." He said to his wife.

"I love you too. Just keep safe." She responded to him

"I will. I don't want you visiting me while I am there. I know that it's going to upset you but it's to keep you safe." Steve told his wife.

"okay, why don't you want me to come and visit you? You're my husband." She said to her husband.

"I told Danny to make sure that you are going to be okay since you are pregnant. We don't know what Wo Fat knows about you." Steve informed his wife.

Two months later

Steve is getting his weekly update for the second time for Danny. Danny comes in where a "normal" shirt for Steve then it is for Danny. Steve smiles at his best-friend. Robyn just enter her fourth month of pregnancy.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny asked his friend.

"The shirt is like you and you have no tie on." Steve responded to his friend.

"that's because i am out of work cop." Danny told his friend.

"I'm sorry. How's Robyn?" Steve asked his friend.

"She's fine. She's missing you and wants to visit but is about your wishes to keep away but I couldn't do the same with this guy." Danny revealed to his friend.

Danny stands up and Joe sits down in his former spot. Steve is sitting there shocked to find his mentor standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked him.

"Your wife called me and told me that you were in trouble. Let me guess she had it coming." Joe joked to him.

"You know that I did not do this." Steve told his friend.

"You do know that Orange is not your color?" Joe asked him.

"I know that sir. Why are you here?" Steve responded to him.

"to get you out of here, son. I know that you did not do it. Robyn even said that she knows that you did not do it. Chin said it too." Joe revealed to him

"Well you better get started on it. It's going to take a lot of work if Danny is right that Wo Fat disappeared." Steve revealed to his friend.

In an hour later : prison

Steve was heading to the yard when Victor comes out and stabs him in the stomach. Steve is injured in the stomach. He's hoping that he can get back to his family. Steve is on the way of the hospital and escapes.

Max's house

Steve breaks into the house and tries to get some help. Max arrives and calls 911 and stops his call the minute that he sees it's Steve. Danny and Chin show up about an hour later.

"Are you insane?" Danny yelled at his friend.

"Why are you yelling?" Steve asked his friend.

"did you forget about your wife being pregnant?!" Danny yelled again.

"no i did not forget about her and I would love for you to calm down." Steve revealed to his friend.

"I am calm!" Danny yelled back at him again.

"How is she doing?" Steve asked his friend hoping that he would change his tone of voice.

"She's fine. She just wants to make sure that you are okay. I did not tell her about you escaping but I am sure -" Danny got interputted by his phone starting to ring and he pulled it out to find that it was Steve's wife calling him. He was sure she had found out that he broke out of jail.

"Oh crap!" Danny said out loud

"What?" Steve asked his friend.

"It's your wife." Danny said to his friend as he showed him the caller id.

"here let me have the phone." Steve responded to him as he handed the phone.

"fine. You deal with her mood swings. I have dealt with them and dealing with getting you out." Danny told him as he walked out of the room to give the couple a chance to talked.

"Hey honey." He said bracing himself for attitude from his wife. He knew that she would be mad about it.

"Don't honey me. Where are you?!" She snapped at her husband.

"honey, I will call you later on. I just need to do some things." Steve said as he heard Danny's phone go off with Joe's number.

Chin calls her in about an hour and have her meets her at Shave Ice. Steve was talking with Joe about the case while Danny and Chin were getting the governor's office search for a camera to clear Steve of the murder. She shows up and they have a really good reunion. They hear sirens go off and Steve is rearrested but only for a minute. Five O is in service.

"I guess you need to go home and I will be there soon." Steve told his wife.

"I am keeping you to that." Robyn responded to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He said as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She responded as she gave him a small kiss before heading to her car while Steve and Danny run to his car. Steve goes after Wo Fat but misses him. Steve returns home and makes love for the first time in month in jail.

Author Note: Here is chapter 3! I hope that you are enjoying these longer chapters. They are pretty much three chapters if not more. I hope that you join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: This is the fourth chapter of this storyline. We managed to get the fourth chapter done within the same day!

Chapter 4

McGarret's house

Today is Steve's first day of returning to work and getting up and running. A part of him doesn't want to leave because he was enjoying his week off with his wife. He felt bad for Kono since she could not be a part. He had a meeting with the Governor that he had to get ready for.

Governor's office

"Steve, the governor said that he would be with you in a minute." The governor's secretary revealed to him.

"that's fine." Steve said to him

A blonde hair woman comes up and talks to the other woman to see the governor. She sits down and waits for her to be called into the governor's office.

"The governor will see you guys, Steve and Lori." The secretary revealed to them as she led them into the office.

"the both of us?" Steve asked confused about it.

"yes." she responded to him

Both Steve and Lori walk into the governor's office where he is assigning Lori to the task force. Lori said that she was not babysitting the team which surprising that Steve agree to it.

Headquarters

Danny and Chin was sitting there waiting for Steve to arrive. He had some news and need to tell them that they are getting a teammate.

"Chin and Danny. Meet Lori Weston, the newest Five 0 member until Kono returns." Steve told them. "She's going to babysit us for the new governor."

"hello all. I did not say that I was going to babysit you guys." Lori greeted them

"Hi" Danny greeted him back.

"hi." Chin said to him

They did not have a new case and so now they are doing new paperwork to catch up and then going home to their families.

McGarrett household

Steve walks into the house and sees his wife sitting on their couch watching a movie. He goes sits down by his wife.

"hey, how was work?" Robyn asked her husband.

"It was weird that Kono was not there but she's still family. I just hope that she is being careful while they are watching her. I just wish that I knew what was going on with her." Steve revealed to her husband.

"Just give her time and she will come to us when she is ready to talk to us. I meant that she's been with us since day one." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I know. I just hate this. It's not fair to her. She's was not the only one that took that money. I mean that they were going to killed the kids." He revealed to her husband.

"Honey, it's not your fault. Just let it play out." She told her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"I know." He responded to her husband.

Steve and Robyn enjoyed their night together and relaxed on the beach. After a couple of hours later, Steve and Robyn are laying in bed.

Crime scene

Steve and Danny were trying to solve a murder the couch of a volleyball team and which leaded to a man taking money. Chin and Lori were waiting for the friend to come so they can question her but the people that are in it are one step ahead.

Chin and Lori were in a shootout with someone that broke into the hotel room when they reach the car, Chin notice the driver. The minute that they got back to the headquarters, he went to see Steve.

"How long has this been going on?" Steve asked his friend.

"A month." Chin revealed to him.

"Why did you not come to me?" Steve asked his friend.

"because I did not know how far it went. Steve, she's my cousin." Chin revealed to him.

"I know. She's also a friend of mine and my wife and I don't want to put her in jail." Steve responded back to him.

"I know." Chin responded back to him

"So I don't know how far we can go to protect her. We need to find her and find out what's going on." Steve told him.

Steve walks out of his office and heads to Lori and Danny.

"We need to find Kono. Trace her phone." Steve ordered them.

Steve and the team started to look for Kono and found her and pulled her over.

"Kono, show me your hands and get out of the car. Lori cuff her." Steve ordered the girls. It was hard for him to see Kono like this and he did not want to be the one that arrested her since he was going to have to tell his wife.

Steve and Danny both did not know where to start with Kono. They need to get to the truth.

"you need to tell me what's going on Kono?" Steve questioned her.

"I can't." Kono told him in one word.

"I can't will not work today. I need to know the truth because right now i don't know if we can save or protect you." Steve tried to reason with her.

"I am not allowed to say anything." Kono revealed to him.

"Steve, not here. Let me talk to her." Chin said as he walked into the room.

Fyler comes in and stops this questioning. Steve and Fyler head to talk.

"What's going on?" Steve asked him.

"She's helping us with a case to take down dirty cops." Fyler revealed to him

"and you did not care to fill us on in this." Steve told him.

"I almost went after you and the team but Kono made a deal with me keeping your team in tacked. You should be happy that she is doing this for you all because I don't think that you deserve it." Fyler revealed to him.

Kono and Fyler started to work with the Five-0 team and get the case done. Steve punches Fyler for messing with his team.

McGarrett's house

Steve was happy to get home to his wife. He found her making some dinner. He knew that she had the baby bump growing bigger. He was happy that they were going to have a baby. Tomorrow they had a doctor appointment.

"hey babe, I am home." He told his wife.

"hey sweetie, how was everything today at work?" She asked her husband.

"It was good. We have Kono back on the team." He told her as they just hanged out for the rest of the night.

McGarrett house- 7 am

Robyn woke up early remembering that they had a doctor appointment and that they needed to get ready for their doctor visit. She reached over to her husband's side of the bed to find that he was gone out of bed. She figured that he was already out for a run. Today she had just turned 5 months pregnant and that means that they are going to find out the gender of their unborn child unknowing to them that their lives would change again. Steve arrived back just in thirty minutes to find her making them breakfast.

"Babe, that sounds good." He said as he gave the back of her head a small kiss.

"That's good. You need to hurry and get ready for the baby's appointment. We need to leave in about thirty minutes." She told her husband as she added something else in their breakfast.

"Alright, I will be back down here in about ten minutes." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. He headed upstairs and got ready to go. He came back downstairs in about seven minutes and they ate breakfast. After they are finished with breakfast, Steve helped his wife get into the truck and they headed off for the doctor.

Doctor's office

Steve had check them in since she just wanted to sit down and relax until they called them back to the examiner room to be check out by the doctor. She called them back within minutes.

"Are you excited to find out what you are having?" The nurse asked them.

"Yes we are." Steve told the nurse. The doctor walked into the room and they started the ultrasound where they found out that they are having twins a boy and girl. They were not sure why the doctor did not find the other baby.

"Why haven't you been able to find the other baby?" Robyn asked the doctor.

"We don't know. maybe your babies were growing into one stack of fluid." The doctor responded. "But both of the babies are healthy and growing right on track."

"That's good." She responded as they got ready to go home.

"We will set you up for your next appointment for four weeks from today." The doctor revealed to the couple.

They left the doctor appointment and headed to the store so they could get some party supplies. Steve made sure that Robyn was taking the shopping trip easy.

"Are we almost got everything on our list?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yeah. Let's go home since the team is going to be there in about two hours." She responded as they headed up to the front to check out.

The house

Steve and Robyn got home twenty minutes later and started to get ready for the party. They were going to announce the genders of the babies. The team did not know that they were going to have twins yet.

"So are you ready for to announce our babies?" Steve asked his wife as he started to grill.

"yeah. Let's wait until we are done with dinner to announce the twins and that we are going to have a boy and girl." Robyn said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They waited for their friends and family to arrive. Lori arrived there and smiled at Steve and the rest of their team.

"Hey, my name is Robyn and you are Lori?" She revealed as she smiled at her.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you. Steve has many photos of you and him together." Lori revealed to her.

"Well I would hope so since he is my husband." Robyn said as Chin came walking to him.

Steve is sitting at his father's desk since the last time that he saw Joe. He could not past the thinking that Joe was lying to him. So he grabs some papers, the first one was Danny and the team. He writes and seals it in the envelope. Tomorrow he was going to head to headquarters. First he needs to tell his wife and he walks to the area that she is at.

"Hey honey, can we talk about something?" Steve asked his wife.

"yes what?" Robyn asked her husband.

"I need to leave for a while. I don't know how long I will be gone." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Alright. When do you leave?" Robyn responded to her husband

"Tomorrow morning. I need to take this note to headquarters and then I will be home. I need to pack too." Steve told his wife. He hated leaving when she is almost six months pregnant with their first child.

"alright. Can I come with you to headquarters?" Robyn asked her husband.

"yeah, babe. I actually wanted to talk to you about possibility asked you to join the team while I am gone." Steve revealed to his wife.

"That's sounds great. I would love to join the team." She revealed to her husband.

Robyn got her shoes on as Steve gets his on. They are out to his truck and head to the headquarters. Steve also has to meet with the governor about his surprise leave. After Steve meets with the governor, he finds his wife in his office. He had drop off the note for Danny and the team. They return home and get Steve pack. They head to the bed to get some sleep.

The next morning

It was Robyn's first day of working at Headquarters and she knew that the whole team was going to be surprise to see her there since Steve did not tell them that she was going to start working there. She knew that Steve had left the team a note. Robyn is walking into the front door to find Danny already there and reading the note that her husband had left for him. Danny gets up and walks out of his office.

"Did you know that your husband left me a freaking note telling me that he was leaving?" Danny snapped at her. He knew that she was pregnant with the twins but he did not care. He was upset by his choice to leave.

"yes. He told me last night." Robyn revealed to him

"alright. Why is he doing it?" Danny asked him

"Steve needed to find answers after the latest lie that Joe told him. He was hurt by Wo-Fat a couple of weeks ago about this person and he needs answers. He can't keep his mind off of the shelboure person and needs to find out who it is. What if it's his mom or his dad?" Robyn revealed to him

"There is no way that it's his dad. We both saw what happen to your father-in-law." Danny revealed to him

"I know. I was there remember." Robyn reminded him

Danny informed Chin and Kono about Steve leaving. They understand why he left.

Japan- Steve

Steve is stepping out of the plane already missing his wife and their family. He knows that he needs to do this to protect them from the danger that this shelbourne had put them in. Steve knew he need to start some where and this was the place to start.

Crime scene

The man was screaming at the door and there for they are getting scared from his screaming. Their mom calls 911 to protect their children from their father. HPD arrives to find the man almost dying and they call crime lab and Five-0.

"So this man is dead from something and CDC is taking the body and the governor wants us to do the investigation." Danny revealed to their team. "Robyn can't be here since she is pregnant and plus Steve would hurt us if we had her here."

"How are we going to find out who did this?" Kono asked them

"Max is taking photos and samples before they take the body." Danny informed her.

"That's good." Kono revealed to him

They find out that it's small pox and call in Callen and Sam. Callen and Sam meet Robyn and Danny at the airport. At first Sam could not believe that she was married to Steve since she seem to be more out going then he remember Steve being.

"So How long have you and Steve been married?" Sam asked her as they were heading to the headquarters.

"About five years." She revealed to him.

"Why did Steve never mention you?" Sam asked his friend's wife.

"I don't know why my husband did not tell you about it" Robyn revealed to her husband's friend.

"So when are the babies due?" He asked her.

"In about four months or so. I just reached six months pregnant." Robyn revealed to him.

"Where is Steve?" Sam asked him.

"Steve's in Japan right now since Joe keeps lying to him and that he wants to make sure that he gets the truth." She said as Danny kept driving.

"What is this? Twenty questions." Callen asked Sam trying to get him to stop.

"I am sorry but the Steve that I knew shared things with me so I am finding it hard to believe that he got married without telling me." Sam revealed to him.

"Steve sometimes is very private person." Danny responded to him

"Yes that is true but he should have told me that he was married and that his wife is pregnant with their first child." Sam told him as he was a little hurt.

"First of all, I'm pregnant with twins and second of all, that's rude to say about my husband." Robyn defended her husband to his friend.

"We need to keep to the case." Danny responded to him. They took the rest of the day and got the rest of the case done in Hawaii but somehow it managed to get to LA. Chin and Danny are the ones that left for LA since Robyn could not do it and Kono was leading from their home base.

LA headquarters

Danny and Chin were surprised that the warehouse was in an abornded building. Danny was not sure that they were able to go inside of it and make sure that it was safe.

"Hey is it safe to be there?" Danny asked the boys.

"Yeah it's safe to come in the building. We made sure that it was safe before we started to work here." Deeks revealed to him. "The only thing that is not safe is Hetty."

"Who's Hetty?" Danny asked him as they did not know that Hetty was behind them.

"I'm Hetty. Who are you?" Hetty asked them.

"Chin and Danny from Five 0" Danny revealed to her.

"Well you sir are on my bad side right now." Hetty told him "You boys need a shot and you too Deeks." Hetty got ready to give the boys shots and then they were out and got done with the case.

Japan

Steve did not like being away from his friends and family. He knew that he would rather be at home with his wife and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. He was really mad at Joe but happy that they got some Intel on Wo Fat and they were moving in to capture him. He knew that this would finally be over and his wife and children were going to be safe.

Two days later

Danny and Chin arrived back in Hawaii. Robyn was on the phone with her husband. She was happy about the person that she was talking to and he wanted to know who it was. He walked into Steve's office.

"hey what's going on?" Danny asked her the minute that she got off of the phone.

"That was Steve." She responded to him.

"And when is he coming home?" He asked her. He was really missing their boss since he was the one that is getting all the paperwork done.

"Really soon. Hey, I wanted to asked you how was the trip to LA?" She responded back to him.

"It was okay." He revealed. "Just let me know when he is coming back."

Japan

Steve and the cops were getting the close in of Wo Fat. He was hoping that this is the end of this nightmare. He was looking forward to his future with his wife and babies.

"alright remember he is really strong so lets be careful. This man is known for not caring about the people that he has killed." Steve revealed to the guys that were helping him.

Steve kicks open the door and arrest Wo Fat. Steve is standing there shocked that he did not fight back.

"How's your pregnant wife?" Wo Fat asked him.

"How do you know about my wife or her being pregnant with my kid. Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this." Steve told him

"not until I find Shelboure." Wo Fat responded to him

"You touch my wife and I will kill you. Do you understand me? You and I are looking for some answers and I am going to find them without you. You are spending the rest of your life in jail." Steve revealed to him.

"Commander, you might want to come and look at this." one of the men said to him.

"Stay here with him." Steve ordered him.

"Alright I will." The man promised Steve as he watched Steve head to the bathroom to find a lot of blood and that there is ice. He knew that Wo Fat did something bad and that he killed someone.

"alright get a blood sample and run it on every data base." Steve responded to them as he watched them give the blood sample. Steve comes back out of the bathroom and heads to Wo Fat.

"Who is the person that you killed in the bathroom?" Steve asked his friend.

"You will find out soon enough." Wo Fat responded to him.

Steve sees a phone and picks it up and notices the phone number is Hawaian area code.

"Who were you calling?" Steve asked him.

"I haven't heard from the person in 24 hours. I think that there is something wrong." Wo Fat responded to him

"excuse me for a minute." Steve revealed to him as he pulled out the cell phone and step outside to find out what's going on with Danny and if he could track the number.

"Danny, I need you to find this number and now I know it's Hawaiian number so we can find it quickly." Steve told his partner.

"alright. When are you coming home?" Danny revealed to him wanting to know when he was going to be back.

"soon Danno and then you can kick my butt for leaving you and Robyn. Robyn understands why I had to leave. Why can't you?" Steve responded to him

"because I was left to stay here and pick up the pieces and I promise that you do this again and I will never talk to you again." Danny told him in a promise.

"I understand. I will see you soon." Steve told him and he hanged up the phone.

It turns out the number is from a agent from the CIA and it's coming from a warehouse and so the team goes out and looks at it their lead. They go in and there is a dead body there. Max arrives and says that the lady is dead.

Plane ride

Steve is about to call his wife and friends to let them know that he is on the way home with Wo-Fat.

"McGarrett." Robyn answered the phone.

"Since when did you answer the phone using my last name as a greeting?" He asked his wife instead of greeting her with "hey babe."

"hey, the person that you gave the number is dead. She was shot in the head." She told him the short story.

"honey, listen to me. I am coming home. I got Wo Fat which was not planned. Be careful alright I love you." Steve told his wife.

"you too." Robyn revealed to her husband.

Danny was waiting when Robyn got off the phone.

"So when is he coming home?" Danny asked his wife.

Before Robyn got a chance to answer Danny's phone rings. He looks at the caller id and see it's Steve.

"hello Steven." Danny responded to him

"Danny, I am on my way home." Steve revealed to him

"alright. What time does the plane come in?" Danny responded to him

"Sorry, Danno. It's classified. But I will see you tomorrow." Steve informed him.

"alright." Danny revealed to him "Just be careful because I don't want to deal with your pregnant wife."

"please take care of my wife." Steve told his friend.

"I will." Danny revealed to him

Steve hangs up the phone and gets on the plane. They are about to reach Hawaii when he notices that the landing gear is going down. Steve walks up to the pliot.

"Why is the landing gear out? We are not by Honoulou yet." Steve revealed to him

"Please have a seat." The second pilot said to him.

Steve and the second Pliot get into a fight and the other cop is killed and the first pilot is killed too. Steve manages to kill the second pilot but not until it crashes. Wo Fat escapes there for causing him and Steve to battle. Steve manages to catch him unexpectedly and starts to walk to Honoulou. He hears a plane coming over.

"What are you planning?" Steve asked him

"They are not here to save me. They are here to kill me." Wo Fat revealed to him

"And that means me too." Steve responded to him

"Yes." Wo Fat revealed to him

Steve and Wo Fat manage to kill everyone that is coming after them and heads to Honoulou on the plane that the men brought in. When they get there, Steve sees Adam.

"Adam listen to me. This is not the good idea." Steve revealed to him

"I don't want to hurt you Steve but I will if you don't leave." Adam told him

Five-0 and HPD arrive and arrest Adam and his men. Steve sees Robyn and wraps his arms around her.

"What are we going to do with him?" Danny asked him about Wo Fat.

"Book him, Danno. I am heading home." Steve told him. "I'll see you tomorrow.

They got home and just enjoyed the rest of the night together.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. I am working my hardest to get a head on making this into a big storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. Please make sure that you review and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: We have one more chapter and then this first part is finished. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 5

Doctor's appointment

Robyn had just entered her seventh month of her pregnancy. They had a visit with the doctors since the fact the twins were due for another visit.

Headquarters

Steve and Robyn were walking into the headquarters before the call comes in.

"So today I need you to run home end for me." Steve told his wife

"I have no problem with that." She said as he gave her a small kiss.

Joe walks into the office and smiles at Steve and Robyn. He did not know that they were expecting but the minute that they chose .

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Steve asked his former friend.

"I heard the fact Wo Fat was in jail and it's seems like it's your handwriting." Joe informed him.

"How?" Steve asked him.

"I heard that you were in Japan." Joe responded to him

"How? Because I did not even tell Robyn where I was going. How do you think it made me feel about not telling my wife." Steve responded back to him.

"I'm sorry son. I was trying to protect you and your wife. You both been thou so much." Joe revealed to him

"Thanks to Shelboure." Steve argued back

"That's why I am here. I can finally make it up to you." Joe revealed to him.

"How?" Steve responded to him

"Going to take you to see Shelboure." Joe revealed to him

"I can't just leave because I have a family and work." Steve responded back to him

"But surely you can get the weekend off." Joe responded to him

"No, I can't leave like I did the last time. Danny said that if I write another note he won't talk to me again." Steve reminded to him.

"and that's the bad thing?" Joe reminded him

"I don't know." Steve responded to him

Steve's phone starts to ring. He hangs up.

"Joe you are coming with me." Steve revealed to him

"Why is that?" Joe asked him.

"because I am not letting you out of my sight until we sort it out." Steve told him as they headed out of their office.

Fryer's death

Fryer is heading out the coffee when his phone started to ring. He heads to the crime scene and sees the dead body and is shot. He gets a shot towards the suspect and dies.

Five O arrives

Steve arrives to the crime scene and starts figuring out what's going on. Danny walks up to Steve.

"Hey, welcome back." Danny told him as he is happy to see his boss.

"Thanks." Steve responded back to him

"What's Joe doing here?" Danny asked his friend.

"He has some business with me." Steve told his friend.

"alright. Well someone had shot Fryer and now he is dead." Danny told him about their new case.

"It's looks like he was shot two times." Steve revealed to their team.

"One was shot from a long distance and the second was shot from a closer range." Joe revealed to him

Max sees that there is a blood trail and head to forward it.

"Hey guys." Max responded to him

Steve and Danny and the rest of the team head to run to get to Max. Steve and Danny get to the suspect but it's too late. It's time for the chase. They get to HPD and search the whole building. The team finds out that its a woman and not a man that tried to kill Max Steve doesn't see that he had her in his sight. The building blows up and Steve's cell phone starts to ring.

"hey, honey. I am fine. Don't worry. Yes, I love you too. Bye." Steve told his wife.

Steve hangs up the phone and finishes up the case by killing her. Steve returns to the headquarters with Joe and Robyn. The minute that Robyn sees him; she runs and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thank god that you are safe." Robyn said as he unwrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am going to Japan with Joe." Steve revealed to her.

"Make sure that you tell Danny." Robyn said to her husband. "Promise me that you will be back before the babies are born."

"I will." Steve responded to her and gave her a small kiss.

Steve leaves a message for Danny and then leaves.

In Japan, Steve and Joe are at the house.

"Why are we here?" Steve asked his mentor.

"For you to knock on the door and find out who is shelbourne." Joe responded to him.

"Joe, I don't have time for you to pay games with me. I have a wife and two kids on the way. You are sitting here and playing games" Steve told him.

Steve knocks on the door and the person opens leaving Steve shocked.

"Mom?" Steve asked the person that opened the door.

McGarret's house

Robyn is getting ready for work when her phone starts to ring. She picks up the phone and smiles at seeing that it's her husband.

"hey babe." Robyn answered the phone.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked his wife.

"really good. When are you coming home?" Robyn responded to him

"Tomorrow and I am bringing a special guest." Steve told his wife.

"are you going to give me any clues?" Robyn responded to him.

"sorry, honey. This line is not stable enough. I love you." Steve told her.

"I love you too. I need to head into work. Catherine is staying with me tonight." Robyn responded to him

"alright. be careful." Steve told his wife.

Robyn hangs up and gets ready for work. She was going to meet Catherine for lunch. She was friends with her husband's friend. She arrives to see everyone waiting for her at work. She had just turned three months pregnant.

"hey, when is Steve coming home?" Danny asked his friend.

"We will be home tomorrow." She told him

"alright. I can't wait for him to be back." Danny told her.

They spend the rest of the day with each other. Catherine and Robyn spend the night having a girls night. Catherine can tell that she is pregnant but doesn't know that she is expecting twins.

"So I need to tell you something." Robyn told her

"What is it? I already know that you are pregnant with your baby." Catherine said to her friend.

"Well what you did not know is that we are expecting twins." Robyn revealed to her.

"Oh my god. That's amazing. Do you know what the gender is of the babies? I have a surprise to tell you too." She responded to the surprise.

"Set of both. What is it?" Robyn responded to her friend.

"I have a daughter and she's at my mom's house right now. My mom is going to bring her over if you don't mind to have her tonight. I am retiring in a week so i can spend more time with her. She's growing up so fast." Catherine revealed to her friend. She knew the chance that Robyn was going to asked if she is Steve's daughter but she's not.

"Oh that's really good. Of course we can go get her. I can't wait to meet her." Robyn revealed to her friend as they

"Then we should go on." Catherine said as they got into the truck.

Robyn and Catherine are heading to get Cath's daughter. Her mom and daughter are starting to get their bags. Catherine picks up her daughter.

"This is my daughter Katie." Catherine responded to her friend.

"My gosh, she's so cute. (To Katie) Hey baby girl. You are so big and so cute. (To Catherine) I can't wait for Steve to meet her." Robyn revealed to her friend.

"Me either. She reminds me so much like her father." Catherine responded to him.

"Come lets go back to my house." Robyn responded to him

The girls all head to the house where went she pulls up see Danny's car in the driveway. Catherine gets her daughter out of the car and they both walk into the house to see Danny there.

"hey, Danno." Catherine greeted her friend.

"Only I can call him that." Steve responded with a jealous tone.

"Steve!" She said as she walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a small hug and a kiss. "I missed you."

"Catherine, you can spend the night at my house." Danny informed her to give the couple so time alone.

"okay." She said as she grabbed her bag and her daughter.

"Come on, Cath. You don't have to leave." Steve told his friend.

"It's your first night home with your wife and you need time with her before your baby is born." Catherine responded to him

"thanks." Steve told her as he helped her picking up her daughter.

"You ready?" Danny asked her

"Yes." Catherine responded to him

"lets go." Danny responded

Steve waited until both Danny and Catherine gone to tell his wife that his mother is still alive. He invited his mother in the house.

"While I was in Japan with Joe, I found that my mom is still alive." Steve said to his wife as his mother was trying to give his wife a small hug.

"I thought that your mom was dead." She responded to her husband.

"I did too but she is alive and well." Steve revealed to her. Steve heard his phone go off and it was the governor telling him that Wo Fat escaped and that Robyn was in danger.

"Alright I need to get you guys to the safe house." Steve revealed to the girls as they were waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Why?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Wo Fat escaped and we need to go now. Babe, can you go pack a bag?" Steve asked his wife as he watched her nod her head to headed upstairs.

Safe house

Robyn woke up the next morning knowing that she is not home in her house. She wished that she could be at home with her husband. Robyn headed down the stairs to go and make breakfast for her and Doris. She's sitting there and in shocked that her husband is home. She doesn't hear him come in.

"Hey Babe." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss on the neck. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Not very well. I wish that you could rub my feet and my back before we went to bed." She responded to her husband

Steve and Robyn share a small kiss. He keeps his arms around her waist.

"I know. It's just for a little bit longer." Steve told his wife

"I wish that you would already find him so I can come home with our babies" She said to her husband.

"I love you." He responded to her "Lets eat some food."

Steve and Robyn did not heard Doris coming down the stairs. She seemed happy to have both her child and daughter-in-law.

"Good morning everyone." Doris said to her son and his wife.

"Good morning, Doris. There is some breakfast on the stove." Robyn responded to her mother-in-law. She was not ready to call her mom yet. Steve heard his phone go off and knew that they had a case.

"I have to go to work." He said to his wife. "I will see you later"

"Okay." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve walked out of the safe house to find Catherine ready for him.

"hey thanks for coming to help out with my mom and Robyn." Steve told his friend.

"No issue. I will see you later." Catherine said as she walked into the house. The case took all day and Steve finally got the message that there was something happening in the safe house and that Robyn was okay. Steve arrived at the safe house in record time to find his mom with a gun in her hand.

"He's gone. He jumped out the window before I could get him." Doris told Steve and Danny. "Where's Robyn?"

"She's being check out right now." Steve told his mother as he headed back downstairs to be with his wife. Something did not feel right. A couple of minutes later, Steve helped his wife and his mother into his truck so they could go home.

McGarrett house: The next morning

Steve woke up to find his wife still sleeping and he was happy that she was home with him so he could spend time with his wife. They had about a week until they were eight months pregnant with the twins. She woke up twenty minutes later

"So I was thinking that it's time to have our team over again?" Steve told his wife as they were laying bed together.

"Yeah I like the sound of that." Robyn told her husband.

Later that evening

The whole teams arrive and they were celebrating the team being back together. Steve smiled as his wife was wrapping her arms around his waist from the back.

"Your mom seems to be doing really good." Robyn told her husband.

"Yeah, you are telling me." Steve said as he heard a knocked on the front door and he went to go and open it to find someone standing that made Doris turned around.

"It's nice to see you again." She said to the person. The person came up and slapped her. The person walked out of the room and Steve followed the person. Robyn started to follow her husband when her mother-in-law stopped her.

"Are you okay?" She asked Doris.

"Yes I am." Doris responded to her daughter-in-law. "I just can't believe that person hit me."

"You faked your death and made your family believe that you were dead so what were you expecting them to do? Open up for you with big arms?" Robyn responded to her mother-in-law.

McGarrett's house

The kitchen

Steve had pulled his sister into the kitchen so they could talk about what is going on.

"How long have you known that mom was alive?" She asked her brother.

"For only a couple of days. You can't just go around and slap her." He told his sister.

"Why not? She faked her death and now she came back acting like nothing changed." She responded to her brother. "I did not get to know my mom because of what she did."

Steve watched his sister turn around and leave. He knew that she was hurt and needed some time to get use to the news that their mother was alive.

Steve and Robyn had invite everyone from their team for a night at their house. Danny was sitting the back with Steve and Chin.

"Where was Gabby tonight?" Steve asked his friend.

"She's just getting off of work and she will be here in a bit. How's the babies growing?" Danny revealed to him

"They are growing big." Steve responded to him

"That's good." Chin told his friend.

"Are you kidding? They never stop growing." Danny responded to him.

"What are you trying to do? Scare me?" Steve asked his friend as Robyn started to walk up and smiled at the boys.

"What are you guys talking about?" Robyn asked them. She is almost in the eight month pregnant.

"They are trying to scare me about the babies never stop growing when they are born." Steve told his wife what was going on with the chat between him, Chin and Danny.

"What? Nothing we said is not true. Those babies won't stop growing until they are very old." Chin told him.

"Thank you very much Chin." Steve said as he walked away to go and chat with someone else. Robyn decides to stay and talk to them about what they were telling her husband.

"What were you guys trying to scare him?" Robyn asked the boys.

"No not at all." Danny lied to her.

"Danny how many times do I have to tell you not to lie to me?" She reminds him.

"I am not lying." Danny lied again.

"It's better to tell me the truth." She revealed to her friend.

They enjoyed the rest of the party with their friends and head for bed after the party was done.

The next morning

Steve woke up to find his cell phone ringing and he went to answer the phone and they had a new case. Robyn knew that she was going to work at headquarters since the fact that he wanted to make sure that their twins were safe. He got ready to take his shower and when he got out, he found his wife not in bed. He did not know where she went. He got dress before heading down the stairs. He found her in the kitchen making breakfast for him.

"There you are." Steve said as he came over next to her to greet her with a good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too." She said as he pulled away. He grabbed his morning coffee and then the breakfast. She watched as her husband left for work.

Crime scene

Steve arrived there while waiting for Danny arrive. He knew that it had been his night with Grace and Gabby. He was expecting him to be late. Danny finally arrived a couple of minutes later.

Headquarters

Robyn arrived at work after talking to one of her friends that work at the palace. The babies were due in about eight weeks. She was not feeling the best and so she called Doris to take her to the hospital so the babies could be check out.

Author Note: I ended up adding another chapter to this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: This is the final chapter of part 1. I will be back in a few days with the second part in this storyline. I have to figured out the Valentine's day chapter goes into part 2.

Chapter 6

Hospital

After being check out by the doctors, she was admitted to the hospital so they could make sure that she was okay. Steve arrived the minute that he found out about Robyn. He ran into the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Steve asked his wife.

"I don't know what is going on with the babies." She responded to him as the doctor walked into the room.

"You must be Mr. McGarrett." The doctor said to him. Steve shake the hand.

"Thanks. So what's going on with my wife and my kids?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Your wife has been experiencing some preterm labor and she is dialed to eight right now. We won't be able to stop the labor because when I examine her there was not sack around the twins. We are going to have to deliver them right now and they will go into the NCIU until they are strong enough to go home. Now it's conman for women that are pregnant with twins to deliver early." The doctor revealed to the couple.

"No this can't be. It's too early." Robyn said to her husband.

"It's going to be okay." Steve tried to offer his wife confront about the twins coming early.

She gave birth to their twins. Steve could not believe that his twins were here. Lucky for them that the twins were doing really good and just needed help breathing for a little bit.

Hospital

It's been a day since the babies were born and the family is doing great. The babies have to spend a little bit of time in the NICU. Steve could tell that his wife was not happy about leaving their babies at the hospital but what else could she do.

"Steve, I can't leave our babies at the hospital while we go home." Robyn said to her husband.

"Sweetie, they are going to be fine. I want to make sure that you are okay." Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a small kiss. "Come on let's go home."

Steve took his wife home and then headed into work. He really did not want to leave his wife home alone but work called and that means that he has to endure one more day of Danny for the weekend. He had decided that he wanted to be home with his wife when the babies came home.

"So how is Robyn and the babies doing?" Danny asked his friend as he saw him walk into the office.

"They are doing really good. The doctor said that they are going to have stay in there until their due date and then they can come home. Robyn did not want to leave the hospital and you know something, I did not want to leave my children either." Steve told his friend.

"Well that sucks." Danny responded to him.

"I know. It's weird for me to think that I am daddy now when my kids are in the NICU" Steve told his friend.

"It's a different experience for you guys to go through but you guys will be find and the kids will be just as strong as their father." Danny promised his friend.

"Why don't you take the day off and spend it with your wife?" Danny asked his friend.

"You just want to run this team." Steve told his friend.

"No. I want you to be with your family right now. That's where you need to be is with your family." Danny revealed to his friend.

"I know that but I also have a job right now that I need to do so I am not going anywhere." Steve told his friend.

McGarrrett's house

Robyn was sitting on the couch waiting for her husband to get home. It was really hard for her because she wanted to get back to the hospital to be with the twins. She knew that her husband was right that she did need to rest so that way she wouldn't end up in the hospital but she also wanted to be with her babies. She got ready with her car keys and her phones and made her way back to the hospital. She finally gets back to the hospital to find Doris already there.

"Hey I did not know that you were going to be here." Robyn said to her mother-in-law.

"I just came to visit my grandbabies. They seem to be doing really well." She responded to her. "Have you guys pick the names of the babies yet?"

"Yeah we did. This little girl name is Kia and her brother is named after their grandfather John." Robyn revealed as she gave her mother-in-law a smile. Robyn did not hear her husband standing behind her watching her. She knew that he would be upset if he knew that she had came back to the hospital.

"What are you doing here at the hospital?" Steve asked his wife.

"I came to visit my kids, Steven." She told her husband. "Why are you here?"

"I drove by our house and found that my wife was gone. I figured that you would be here since when I took you home so I figured you came back here." Steve informed his wife.

"I know and I am sorry but I could not stand that my kids were here and I was home." She revealed to her husband. He pulled her into a hug and smiled at his mother.

"I guess that you told my mom the names of the babies." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Yep." Robyn told her husband as they turned their attention back to their kids.

They returned home and enjoyed the rest of the night when their clocked reached midnight Steve's cell phone started to ring. Steve answered the phone about ten seconds after it started to ring.

"hello?" Steve answered the phone groggy. "Yeah we will be right there." Steve hanged up the phone and started to wake his wife up and they headed to the hospital. They run into their twins room.

"What's going on with our babies?" Steve asked the doctor.

"I will explain it in a minutes just wait a second." Doctor responded to the couple.

At the hospital

Steve and Robyn were waiting to find out what is going on with their twins. They had been woken up around midnight by a phone call telling them to get to the hospital as soon as they can. Steve has lost his patience and walked over the nurses station.

"I want to know what's going on with my kids." Steve informed the nurse.

"The doctor will be out here soon to tell you what is going on with the kids." The nurse revealed to him.

"I have waited for twenty minutes and I want answers on what's going on with my kids." Steve told the nurse.

"Sir, I am sorry that you have waited this long to find out what is going on with your children but the doctor will be out as soon as he can." The nurse responded to him. Steve walked back over to his wife and sat down. He did not know what was going on with his kids. Steve and Robyn noticed that the doctor had stepped out of the room.

"How are the twins doing?" Steve asked the doctor.

"They are doing really good." The doctor revealed to him.

"Then why did you have us come here in the middle of the night?" Robyn asked him.

"Because we are letting you guys take your twins home. They are doing well for being born eight weeks early." The doctor revealed the good news.

"That's amazing news. But what took so long?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Because we want to make sure that the twins could stand a car seat ride home." The doctor revealed to him. "We were just giving them the test now and they both pass with flying colors. You have strong babies in there."

"They take after their mommy." Steve said as he gave his wife a small kiss.

"I beg to differ that they take after you." Robyn responded to him.

"How about we say that they take after the both of us?" Steve asked his wife.

"That's sounds like a great day." Robyn said as the nurse came into the waiting area with Kia. Robyn takes her daughter from the nurse.

"Hey baby girl." Steve said towards his daughter. The nurse comes back into the waiting room with their son John and Steve takes the little boy. They head home and spend time growing with the family but it only last about twenty minutes before the family fall asleep.

The next morning

Steve had a meeting with the governor that he could not get out of. Robyn told him to go ahead and go to work since today was Friday and he starts his vacation the minute that he got off of work. Robyn had a nice relaxing morning with the twins. Steve got to the governor and knew that he needed coffee.

"Hey Steve, how are Robyn and the pregnancy going?" The governor asked him.

"Well she had the baby and the twins came home last night." Steve revealed to his boss.

"Do you need something to drink?" The governor asked as his assistant came into the room.

"Coffee would be great." Steve told him as the assistant went to go and get the coffee. She handed it to Steve and the governor. "Thank you."

Steve and the governor had about an hour of a meeting before Steve headed to headquarters to tell the team that he was going to have to take a break from work.

"Hey guys, many of you that Robyn had the babies early this week and the doctor called us this morning to tell us that we could bring them home. We want to give them a homecoming party this weekend and you all are invited to the party." Steve informed them. "The best news is that I am taking about two months later off of work and I will be back right after Robyn is off of maternally leave"

"You are right it's time for you to take a break from work." Danny responded to him.

"Shut up Danny." Chin said to him. "Give those babies a kiss from me."

"I will." Steve responded to him.

"And from me." Kono revealed back to him.

"I will. I will see you guys on Saturday. I will also see you in about two months." Steve said to them as they got back to work and Steve headed for the truck. He got home about three pm to find his wife and the twins taking a nap. Kia was so much like his wife that he loved that his little girl looked like his wife. He hoped that he could keep them safe from anything. Steve decided to go and take his own nap knowing that he is not going to get that much sleep while the twins were little.

It's been about a couple days since the babies had came home and today they were going to have a homecoming party for the twins. The team arrived right when they were getting the babies ready for the party.

"Hey babe, the team is going to be here in a couple of minutes." Steve told his wife.

"Alright well John is finished with getting ready to go." Robyn revealed to her husband as he picked up John. Robyn was just finishing up with Kia. She came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Danny and Grace standing there.

"There's the babies." Danny revealed to his daughter.

"I want to hold them." Grace said to Steve.

"Alright go sit down on the couch and I will bring John over there for you to hold him for a couple of moments." Steve told her as he watched her sit down the couch. He handed John to Grace and she light up with having the baby in her arms. She got nervous when John started crying.

"Danno!" Grace yelled at her father as John started to scream at her. Danny came running to his daughter and picked up the crying little boy.

"It's okay." Danny said to his daughter and John. He was trying to calm down John but nothing was working. Chin and Kono arrived a couple of minutes and Kono took the baby out of Danny's arms.

"It's okay. You want to go see mommy." Kono said to the little boy who was still really upset so she started to walked towards Steve was managing the grill. Robyn reached for John so she could calm him down.

Later on that night

Steve and the boys were watching football while the girls were down at the beach playing in the sand. They were having a fun day together when Catherine walked down with her daughter.

"I can't believe that Steve has John watching football." Catherine said as she put her daughter down.

"Yeah I know. I knew that he would become a daddy's boy when I gave Steve a son." Robyn responded as she smiled at the little girl.

Grace went over to played with Catherine's daughter since she is a little older then the baby is.

"So what is the plan?" Catherine asked the girls.

"We are just hanging down here until Kia gets tried of being here. Both of the kids are daddy's kids." Robyn revealed to her friends.

"Yeah. It sounds like it." Catherine revealed as Kia started to get upset at being at the beach. "Well it sounds like it's time to go back to the house."

Kono helped Robyn as she stood up. Catherine picked up her daughter and they headed up back to the house. Steve watched as the girls started to come into the house.

"Hey girls you are back." Steve said to the girls. Kia saw Steve and started to crying since she wanted Daddy. Steve gave John to Chin and he took Kia and let her sit by him and Chin. Danny moved over so that way she could sit with her husband and child. Chin handled John over to Robyn. Steve put on a movie so that way they could watch the movie rather the football.

Bedtime

Steve was getting the kids ready for their bath time with Robyn walked into the bathroom and filled their little tubs with water so the kids could enjoy their bath. Steve brought them into the room.

"Look mommy, I have two little messy babies in my arms." Steve said as his wife took Kia and put her in the bath and then he put John in his tub. They stayed into the water for about five minutes just long enough to make sure that everything got clean. Steve got the twins out of the bath and they headed to get their night clothes on and then put them in their cribs.

Steve could not wait until the twins would celebrate their first birthday but they are not even a month old yet. Robyn had went downstairs so she could make bottles for the twins and hears the front door open.

"Can I help you?" Robyn asked the person.

"yes I am looking for Doris McGarrett." The person responded to her.

"She's not here." She said as the person pulled out the gun and grabbed before she could yell for her husband. The person took her out of the house and into the waiting car.

Steve came down the stairs wondering what was taking his wife so long to make the bottles. He did not find her in the kitchen and she is not anywhere to be seen. He walked towards the back door to see if she was out there.

"Babe, where are you?" He yelled for his wife. He picked up the house phone so that way he could find out where she is. Her phone starts ringing in the house. He doesn't understand this. He heards the twins start crying and he makes their bottles and takes up there. He pulled out his phone while he is feeding Kia to call their team.

"Hey Danny, Robyn's missing." He told his friend.

McGarrett House

Steve had never gone to sleep since he was waiting for news of his wife was okay and that she just went for a run or something. He heard the front door being knocked on it. He went to open the front door to find a little kid standing there. Late last night, he had called Catherine to take the twins for the night.

"I was asked to give you this." The little boy handed him a package.

"Who told you to give this to me?" Steve asked him before he went to running off.

"I don't know who it was they just told me to give this to a Steve McGarrett. I went to headquarters and one of the ladies said that you were taking some time off with your family." The little boy revealed to him.

Steve watched as the little boy ran off and he went to open the package to find there was a dvd title "Robyn". He pulled out his phone and called Danny to tell him to come over to his house. Danny arrived there in about five minutes later. They turned on the DVD player to watch the DVD where he saw his wife being tied up in the car. The man that took her said that he just wanted his mother. He had 24 hours to find his mother.

"I need to go find her." Steve said to his friend.

"Where are the twins?" Danny asked as he grabbed his keys.

"They are with Catherine right now. She just texted me saying that they are doing good right now and that's how I wanted it. I don't want my kids scared." Steve told him.

"You know that your kids would not know what's going on right now." Danny said as they started the car to head to Steve's mom. They got to his mother's house.

"Mom, where are you?" Steve shouted for his mother.

"Why are you yelling?" Doris asked her son.

"Because one of your enemies took my wife out of my home last night." Steve told his mother.

"What?" Doris asked her son.

"So tell me why do they want you so badly that they had to take my wife." Steve revealed to her. "Right now I don't care about Wo Fat. I want my wife back home safe. I have two kids that need their mother right now."

"I know Steve. What do they want for exchange?" Doris asked her son

"They want you." Steve told her flat out

"Then let's give it to them so Robyn can come home and be with you guys. I will find a way to get out of this." Doris revealed to her son.

"Alright let's go." Steve said to her as his cell phone started to ring and it was the kidnappers. They made the meeting place for Pearl Harbor in twenty minutes. Steve and Danny arrived with Doris to find Robyn sitting on the chair waiting for her husband and his partner. He walked over to his wife and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Steve was focus on his wife while the kidnapper took his mother.

"Are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I fine. Where are the twins?" She asked her husband.

"They are fine. Catherine has them with her daughter. We can pick them up later. I just want to make sure that you okay." Steve told his wife.

"No I want to be with both you and our babies right now." She said to her husband.

"Alright let's go." Steve responded to her as he walked out to of the office and towards his truck. He did not let the kidnappers know that he has a GBS on his mother's phone. "Where are they taking her?"

"To a warehouse about two miles from here." Danny revealed to him.

"Alright why don't you have Chin and Kono meet you there and I will see you back at headquarters with the girls." Steve said to him.

"Alright." Danny said as he walked to his car. They headed to go get the kids from Catherine's house.

Catherine's house

Catherine opened the door and gave Robyn a hug the minute that she saw that she was okay.

"Thank goodness that you are okay." Catherine said as she let go of the hug.

"I know. I just want to see the twins right now." Robyn said to her friend. She did not seemed to be in a talking mood. Catherine decided to take Steve aside.

"Is she okay?" Catherine asked her friend.

"I am pretty sure that she is okay." Steve said to her. "Thank you for watching the kids for me."

"Your welcome. Your focus needed to be on your wife and I was more then happy to watch the twins. They are so cute." Catherine responded to her friend. They loaded up and took the kids to headquarters so that way they could make sure that Steve's mom was safe.

Warehouse

Danny, Chin and Kono made it into the room that her signal was coming from to find a body and Doris was gone. They did not know where she was.

"Man, I don't want to tell Steve this." Danny revealed to him

"Neither do we." Chin responded back to him.

Author Note: Alright that is the final chapter of this first part of this storyline. I will be adding part 2 into this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I am starting with the second part of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this new edited chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 7

The twins were now three weeks old and sleeping most of the nights. Robyn could tell that her husband was tired of being home and not going to work. They still haven't found his mother and she is trying to make sure that he is okay.

"hey babe." She said as she walked down the stairs after checking on the twins.

"Hey." He responded to her.

"What's going on?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing." Steve lied to his wife.

"You're lying. Your worried about your mom." She told her husband. He knew that she could tell that he was lying the minute that he told her there was nothing going on. He had put an alert out for her. He still hasn't heard anything about her being missing.

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"Because we have been married for so long." She responded to her husband.

"That's true." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you." She responded to her husband

"I love you too." He revealed to her as he remember that she was still not able to make love. "How about we go and take a bath together?"

"That sounds wonderful." She said to her husband as she raced her husband upstairs. They enjoy the rest of the night until the babies wake up.

Steve wanted to make sure that Robyn was okay with him going to back to work to find where his mother went and if she was okay. He was starting to get worried because she would not talk to him about what is going on or where she was. He knew that she was in danger but he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked her as they were putting the twins down for a nap.

"Yeah, what about?" She responded to her husband.

"I want to go back to work because I know that it's the best way to find where my mom went. I believe that she killed someone and I need to find her." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I know that you do and I will support you on it since it's the best thing for you to do." She responded to her husband as she gave him a small kiss.

They enjoyed the rest of their day with their children and then went to bed since tomorrow was going to be a long day for Steve and Robyn.

The next morning

Steve decided to actually return to work a month early so he could start trying to find his mother. He walked into the office with coffee in hand and surprise their whole team that he was there.

"Hey man." Chin greeted their boss.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked his friend.

"I need to find my mom Danny. The twins are doing great and Robyn knows that I came back to work early so I could start finding my mom." Steve told his friends.

"Speaking of your mother, why is she walking in here right now?" Danny asked as he walked towards the entrance. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Doris said to him as Steve ran over to give his mother a hug.

"Thank God that you are okay. I was worried about you." Steve told his mother. "Come on. Let's go to my house. Robyn was worried about you."

"Yeah let's go." Doris said to her son as they walked towards her son's truck. Steve is hit from behind and pushed into the van that just pulled up with Joe driving.

Twenty minutes later, Chin and Kono were about to leave for a case when they saw Steve's truck still sitting there. They knew that he left but when they saw his mother's car still there. They headed back into to let Danny know what was going on.

"Hey, Steve's truck is still sitting in the parking lot." Chin revealed to his friend.

"So? They could have taken Doris's car back to the house." Danny interjected.

"No since Doris's car is still here too." Kono responded to him

"Shit, we need to get Robyn and the kids here right now to make sure that they are safe." Danny ordered them.

"Alright, I will go and get them right now." Kono responded to her. "What am I going to tell Robyn?"

"She just tell her that Steve had a meeting with the governor and took my car if she asked why his truck is still here." Danny informed her.

"Okay, but where are you going to move your car to the point that she doesn't see it?" Kono asked him.

"I will figure that out." Danny said as Kono leaves to go and get Robyn and the twins. About twenty minutes later, Robyn arrives to find Steve's truck there.

"Kono what's going on? Why is Steve's truck here?" Robyn asked her friend.

"He had a meeting with the governor about his mother and he wanted me to come and get you and the kids so that way you guys have dinner together." Kono lied to her. They walked into the headquarters. They are stopped by Danny who doesn't look like he is looking forward to tell her this.

"Danny what's going on?" Robyn asked him. "I know that there is something that you are not telling me."

"Robyn I have some bad news about Steve." Danny started out to say.

Steve's location

Steve woke up being chained to the wall. He did not understand why his mother knocked him out cold and then the next thing that he thought was about his wife and their babies.

"Man, I should not have gone to work today." Steve said to himself. He heard someone unlocked the front door and opened it. She walked over to him.

"I am sorry that I had to do that to you but we needed to make sure that you were safe." Doris said to her son as she unlocked him.

"Why did you kidnapped me?" He asked his mother.

"I am sorry that I had to knocked you out. It was the only way that we could get you here safe." Doris told her son.

"Who's we?" Steve asked his mother as Joe walked into the room. "How could you?"

"I am sorry, we needed to keep you safe and this is the only way that we knew how to do it." Joe said to his friend.

"No! I came into work to help find my mother but clearly that it was no need since you were already safe. I am going home to my wife and kids." Steve responded to his mother as he stand up and started to walked out of the room.

"No Steve you can't leave. It's not safe." Joe said as he blocked his friend to stop from leaving.

"My family is in danger. I need to go right now." Steve responded to him.

"My sources says that your team has them right now and they are safe right now." Joe revealed to him.

"Then you tell me what is going on?" Steve asked as he walked out of the room with Doris and Joe to find out what is going on. "And trust me Joe, I could care less about your sources. Everytime that you come into town it's because of danger or there is going to be danger following you. I am done with it."

"Steve, don't be rude to Joe. He's trying to help you." Doris said to her son.

"I don't care. He's putting all of us in danger and you too but I can't cut you out of my life since of my wife would not like it. She wants you in our kids life and you know something. I don't want you near them." Steve told his mother.

"I am sorry that you feel that way Steve." Joe said before he knocked him out again.

Headquarters

Kono helped Robyn put the twins down for a nap in Steve's office. Danny had not told her about what was going on with Steve. Robyn tried to called her husband and it just went to voicemail. She walked out of the office and headed to find Danny.

"Danny, what are you not telling me?" Robyn asked her friend.

"Nothing" He lied to her.

"You are lying." She responded to him.

"No I am not lying about anything." Danny revealed to her. He did not know how she knew that he was lying but somehow she did know that he was lying. He felt really bad for lying to her but knew that it's best for her and the twins to not to worry about Steve. Of course Chin had to walked into the room.

"We got something." Chin said to his friend not knowing that Robyn was in the room.

"What is it?" Robyn asked him

"Chin, Let's talk in my office, Please?" Danny asked his friend.

"Alright, Let's go." Chin said as he walked into Danny's office. The only thing that saved him was the baby boy crying his eyes out for a feeding.

Chin's office

Chin knew that he needed to tell Robyn about Steve being missing but he did not know how to tell her about it. He also knew that Steve would not want his wife to worry about this kind of thing.

"She has the right to know." Chin said to his friend.

"No. We can't tell her about this. It's important that we keep her safe since she just had the twins about two weeks ago." Danny reasoned with him. Before Chin had a chance to reason with him, Robyn walked into the room.

"you need to tell me now what's going on with my husband and don't you dare tell me that he is out on lunch." Robyn told him. The governor had just called her and informed her that they could not reach Steve either and that's not normal.

"I'm sorry we can't tell you what's going on because we don't know what's going on." Danny told her.

"All we know is that Steve's missing and his mother is the only one that knows where he is. We are trying to find her but we haven't gotten that much luck yet." Chin revealed to her.

"I need to be with my babies right now." She responded as she walked out the room but not for long without slapping Danny for lying to her.

Safehouse

It's been a week since Steve was missing and Danny decided to put his family in the safe house. Danny arrived after another long day of searching for Steve.

"Anything yet on Steve?" She asked her husband's friend.

"Not yet. Don't worry, we will find him." Danny informed her.

"Are you sure?" She responded to him.

"yes. Steve's in good hands." Danny reminded her.

"Alright. I am trusting you with my husband's life right now." She responded to her friend.

"I know." Danny said to him

Warehouse

Steve finally escaped from his mother and her best-friend. He was trying to find his way out of the warehouse when he heard a police siern go off and it was Chin and Kono. He watched as they started to find him. When they finally did, Steve was happy to see his friends.

"Hey are you okay?" Chin asked his friend.

"Yeah. I just want to go home." Steve told his friend.

"about your home, something happen there." Kono revealed

"Is Robyn and the kids okay?" Steve asked wanting to know that his family was safe.

"They are fine. Robyn doesn't know what happen to the house." Chin revealed to his friend.

"So what's going on?" Steve asked his friend.

"Someone broke into your house and destroy everything." Kono revealed to their boss.

"I need you to take me to my family and then come back here and find my mom and Joe and arrest them on kidnapping." Steve revealed to him.

"Alright, Let's go." Chin said to his friend as they walked out of the warehouse. Steve needed to get down to the button of this but he also needed to check in with his wife and kids and make sure that they are okay. The three of them headed to the safe house where Danny was still there. Steve walked into the house to surprise both Danny and Robyn.

"Hey guys." Steve greeted his wife and his best-friend. Robyn came running up to her husband and gave him a hug

"I am happy that you are okay." She responded to her husband.

"Me too." He revealed to his wife. He turned his attention towards Danny and said "Danny, I need you to go with Chin and Kono. They will explain everything that happen."

Steve took a few minutes to be with his wife and then went over to check on the twins. He could not believe that they have grown this much in a week.

"I am pretty sure that we have a daddy's boy on our hands." She said to her husband.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

"Because your son was so upset that daddy was gone, I had to use a on voice mail that we had to come him down." She said as she watched her husband have the biggest smile on his face. She knew that he was happy with his son being his little boy. She watched her husband pick up their son and sat down with him. Robyn picked up their daughter and sat next to her husband. She knew that Steve just wanted to spend time with his wife and their kids and she was more then fine with that.

"So when are we going to go home?" She asked her husband as they started to put their kids down for a nap.

"Soon." He responded to her as they started come down the stairs and sat on the couch. "I really like to this house."

"What do you mean by like that?" She asked her husband. He knew that he was going to have to tell her about the house.

"Babe, someone broke into our house and so Danny and the team are making sure that everything is fine before we go home." He said to her.

"So when are you going to tell me who kidnapped you?" She asked her husband.

"My mom and Joe did." He responded to her as he felt her tense up. "But we are okay. They don't know where I am at right now. They said that we were in danger but my job is always dangerous and I know that I can protect you and the kids."

"So what's going to happen to your mom and Joe?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know what's going to happen to them." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"What do you want to see happen to them?" She asked him.

"She's my mom and I know that she would not have done it if she thought that she was protecting me." Steve revealed to her.

"I don't know about that Steve. She's hasn't been in your life for many years and now all the sudden she wants to protect you. It doesn't make sense to me." She responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I will be posting a blog on why I decided to change the format on this storyline "Come Back to Me". I am hoping to have the next chapter really soon. Thank you so much for reading. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I am hoping to have another chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 8

Danny and the rest of the group got back to the warehouse only to find Doris and Joe trying to find Steve. Danny arrested Joe while Kono arrested Doris.

"You are making a mistake." Doris revealed to the group.

"You are the one that kidnapped your own son." Kono told her.

"I did it too keep him safe." Doris responded to them.

"From what?" Danny asked her.

"I can't tell you that." Doris revealed to him.

"You know what he is our friend and we will keep him safe while you and Joe are in jail." Danny informed her. He watched as HPD put them in the cars. He knew that this is what Steve but something about what his mother said had concern him. He needed to find out what's going on with Steve before it cost him a friend.

Safe House

Steve was hoping that they would be okay but first he needed to find the threat that his mother somewhat told him about why she had kidnapped him. He needed to make sure that his family was safe. Steve was about to leave to go and check out the house. He had not told her about what happen at their house and he needed.

"So I need to tell you something." Steve told his wife.

"What's going on?" Robyn asked her husband.

"I need to tell you the reason my mom took me. She thought that she was keeping me safe and well I escaped from her and Joe." He told her as he was knowing that she would be pissed off at his mother for doing this to their family.

"babe, we just need to move on with our lives. I am sure that you would keep us safe and that you do amazing job." She said to her husband.

"We will go home at in the morning, okay." He responded to her as he reached over to give her a small kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She revealed to him as Danny, Kono and Chin walked into the safe house.

"How did it go?" Steve asked them as they pulled apart.

"It went fine. Our friends called and said that your house is ready for you to come back too." Danny revealed to them.

"alright" Steve responded to him.

One week later

Steve and Robyn were relaxing with the twins. They were happy that the weekend was finally here since it had been a really hard week for the twins and that Steve had gotten called in every day this week so they could not find a babysitter for the twins when Robyn went back to work in about two weeks. They had decided for her to take an extra week from work to get the twins adjusted with their nanny.

"Man, can I say that tonight will be relaxing?" He asked his wife.

"Do you not remember that you invited our team to come over and celebrate the ending of this week?" She asked her husband.

"Oh crap. Are we ready to do it?" He asked her as he got worried.

"Yes babe." she responded to him as their team started to show up. They enjoyed the rest of the night with them until they were ready to go to bed.

Steve and Robyn were about to find a nanny to watch the twins so that she could go back to work. They had found a nanny and they were going to start this week so Robyn can show her the ropes around their house. Steve heard the front door getting knocked on. He gets off the couch and opens the front door.

"Hey come on in." He said to the nanny as she walked into the house. "Listen Robyn will be down in a few minutes and I have to go to work so I will you guys later on. Have fun."

"Alright." She responded to him as he walked out of the house and headed for work. She decided that she was going to make sure that the laundry was caught up.

Five minutes later, Robyn came down the stairs to find the nanny folding some laundry. She was happy that the nanny would do some house that she saw needed to be done.

"Thanks for doing laundry." Robyn said to her as she smiled. She was happy that she and Steve had chosen this woman.

"Your welcome." The nanny responded back to her boss. They heard both of the twins start waking up.

"here do you want to follow me and we will get the twins ready for the day." Robyn told her nanny. They headed upstairs and got the twins ready for the day.

Headquarters

Steve and Danny were trying to figure out what's going on with his mother and why she said that they were in danger. He decided that he was going to try to question her again.

"Hi mom. I am trying to understand why you held me hostage and why you told me that my family was in trouble." Steve revealed to his mother.

"Because Wo Fat's mom is alive and she's coming after you and your family to get to me." Doris responded to her son.

"Alright thank you." Steve told his mom.

McGarrett's house

Robyn and the nanny had taken the kids down to the beach. Steve had just got off of work for lunch and decided to see if Robyn wanted to go out for lunch. They had tried to get a place on Wo Fat's mom all morning and he was excited to spend time with his family. He walked down to the beach after spotting his family.

"Hey guys." He greeted his family and the nanny.

"Hey babe, how was work so far?" She asked her husband.

"It's going fine. I just need a small break and wanted to spend time with you and the twins." He said as he turned his attentions back to the nanny. "You can have a lunch break and just be back before 1 pm."

"Alright." She responded back to him.

Steve watched the nanny leave for a bit. He helps by picking up their son so she could get up easy with their daughter. They head back to the house and got ready to have lunch out. They headed for the shrimp truck.

"So what's going on at work?" She asked her husband.

"We have a lead on the person that my mom was worried about." Steve revealed to his wife as their son started crying. He got him out of the car seat and handed him to his wife as he took their daughter. He was happy where his life was at. He would not want nothing to change or anyone to get a hold of his family. It was his job to protect his family.

Steve and Robyn finished their lunch and headed back to the house.

"I have to get back to work." He said as they got the twins down for their nap. "The nanny should be back in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." She responded back to her husband as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Steve spend the rest of the day looking for Wo Fat's mom. He needed to find her and when they finally got a lead his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered the phone call.

"I heard that you were looking for me." Wo Fat's mom revealed who was calling.

"I am." Steve responded to her.

"Maybe you should stop looking for me and find your pretty wife and children." She threaten him.

"What did you do to my family?" He asked in a yelling tone earning him a look from his team. He hanged up the phone and started heading to the front door to make sure that his family was safe. He got to the house to find Robyn and the kids not there but the nanny was there.

"Where are they?" He asked her.

"I don't know. They were not here when I got back from lunch." The nanny responded to her boss.

"it's okay we are going to find them." Danny told him.

"We better do it soon." Steve revealed to him.

Unknown location

Robyn woke up after being knocked out to find this woman holding her daughter. She did not know what's going on.

"Well it's about time for you to wake." Wo Fat's mom revealed to her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked to the woman.

"Your husband." she responded.

"Steve is going to find you and kill you." Robyn told her.

"I have no doubt on what your husband will do it." She responded back to her.

"So why did you take me if you know what my husband is going to do?" Robyn asked her.

"because I need a clear shot of getting your husband where I want him." Wo Fat's mom responded to her. "You see, Your mother-in-law took my husband away and then your husband took my son away. There's nothing left for me to lose."

"So you are willing to keep repeating this cycle. Just let us go." Robyn pleaded for her. She hoped that she would want to end the cycle but it doesn't looked like it.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. Your husband needs to pay." Wo Fat's mom responded to her as she left the room. Robyn knew that she needed to escaped but she needed to do it safety for the twins or she was going to have to wait for Steve to find them.

Headquarters

Steve and Danny ran into the office hoping that Chin had found something about where his wife was at. Steve knew that he needed to find his wife and kids. He needed to find them fast.

"hey do we have anything about Robyn and the twins?" He asked his friends.

He could tell that Steve was nervous about his wife and kids being missing.

"Nothing yet but we will find them." Chin told his boss. The rest of the team nods in agreement. Steve was not so sure. He knew who was behind it and they needed to find her to find his family.

As the day went on, they could tell that Steve was getting impatient with the fact that they haven't found anything about his wife and his kids. Steve looked up as he found his friends walking into his office.

"hey what's going on? Do we have new information about my wife and kids?" Steve asked his friends.

"Yeah. We found them but we need you guys to stay here." Danny said to him.

"Why?" Steve asked his friend.

"Because it's not safe for you to go. It might be a trap set up by his mother." Danny explained to him.

"It doesn't matter to me, Daniel. They are my family!" Steve yelled at his friend.

"Don't you think that I don't know that." Danny revealed to his friend.

"I know. Danny let me come with our team. I need to make sure that she and the twins are safe." Steve pleaded with him.

"Fine." Danny responded to him. They headed to the warehouse where they were located.

Inside the warehouse

Robyn was trying to calm down their son but nothing was working. The baby was really upset.

"Buddy don't worry. Daddy and the team are coming now. We just need to hold on just a bit longer." She told her son as she kept feeding the baby.

Meeting Wo Fat's mom

The team made it into the front door. He was happy that they were going to end this today. He didn't want his family to be in danger anymore. Danny shot and killed Wo Fat's mother. He needed to find his wife and kids now. They searched throughout the building and finally finds her and the twins.

"Hey sweetie." She responded to her husband as he ran over there and gave her a small kiss.

"Are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"yeah we are okay. She did not hurt us. I just want to take the twins home." She responded to her husband.

"First we need to make sure that the twins are okay." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Steve they are fine." She said to him. Steve did not understand why she was refusing to go to the hospital. He decided to pulled her aside so he could talk to her alone.

"What is going on?" Steve asked her as he calmed their son down.

"Because nothing happen to them. I had my eye on our kids the time." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I know but we want to make sure that they are growing fine. Just do it for me, Please." He asked her.

"Fine." She said to her husband. They headed to the hospital and got the twins okay. He was happy to find that out. Don't get him wrong, he trusted his wife but these were his kids and they come first in his life. Steve was happy to get them home and they spent the rest of the day together.

Earlier that morning

Steve woke up to his cell phone ringing and that it was the prison that Wo Fat was being held at. He knew that this could be Wo Fat wanting to talk about why his mother was visiting him. He hanged up the phone and rolled over to give his wife a small kiss and let her know what's going on.

"Hey, I guess that Wo Fat wants to talk about something." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss. "Go back to sleep."

She was asleep before he got out of the shower. He left to go to the prison and found out that it was a set up.

Later that morning

The twins are now eight weeks old and Robyn was returning to work. The nanny had just arrived to start her first day without Robyn being there.

"Are you ready for today?" She asked the nanny.

"Yes I am. How are you guys doing?" The nanny responded to her boss.

"We are doing better." Robyn responded as the twins were get upset.

"Where's Steve at?" The nanny asked her.

"He's in the prison now. They had some last-minute information on the Wo Fat case that he had to be there for." She responded to him. "I have to go into work now" as she got a text on her phone from Danny and Steve.

"Alright have a great day at work." The nanny responded to her boss as she watched her boss give both of the kids a kiss on the forehead.

Prison center

Robyn pulled into her car and parked by her husband's truck. She got out and started walking to the front where Danny and Chin were at.

"So what's going on?" She asked her friends.

"Steve saved Wo Fat from being killed." Chin revealed to her as they started to walked into the prison.

"Where's Steve?" She asked them right as they walked into the building to find her husband pulling out someone.

"Robyn, come with me while Danny and Chin move Wo Fat to safe house with some of the men." Steve informed the team. Robyn headed with her husband and they go to question the person that is responsible to the almost murder.

Headquarters

Robyn was waiting for the team to come back from moving Wo Fat. She watched as Danny and Chin walked into the office.

"Hey Steve wanted you to bring this to him." She said as she gave him the shirt.

"Alright. We will see you guys when we are done questioning the suspect." Danny revealed to them as he left the office again.

"Is this the great way to welcome you back to the team?" Chin asked her.

"Oh yeah, it is." she responded to him.

They heard a noise coming from the downstairs and Chin told her to stay put while he goes and check out. Chin comes running back in about two minutes later while calling Steve.

"Steve we have a problem." Chin told his boss. "We got hostage crisis up here."

About two hour later

They were able to get Robyn out of the headquarters so that she could go and check on the twins. Before she could get to their house, her car broke down and she went to check it out. About ten second later, the tow truck arrived to see if she needed help.

Headquarters

Steve and Danny handed the guy over to the person that wanted him only to find out that they were going to killed him.

"We know that there can't be only two of you so why don't you call the rest of the team down?" The man ordered Steve while pointing a gun at him.

"That's not a good idea." Danny said to him as he got the gun turned to him.

"Chin, come on down." Steve told his friend.

Chin came down the stairs and went down on his knees. They watched in confusion when the people that were holding them hostages drop their guns and sunder to them.

"Chin, where's Robyn?" Steve asked his friend

"She wanted to go and check on the kids." Chin said as they picked up their guns and headed the group outside. They walked as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the house phone and the nanny told him that she had not came home yet. Steve hanged up the phone and headed to give directions the SWAT team on where they needed to go. Steve's cell phone started to ring and it was Robyn.

"Babe, where are you?" He asked to his wife.

"She's with me right now. You can have her back when I can have my men back." the person told him. He could hear his wife saying don't do it. Steve and Danny rushed to Danny's car where he filled him on what's going on. They manged to find the SWAT vechine and Steve let them go. His cell phone started to ring again.

"Alright it done now tell me where my wife is." Steve revealed to him.

The Forrest

Steve and Danny got there and started looking for Robyn. He finally found his wife where he untied her and gave her a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. She broke up the kiss.

"Steve, we need to go find them right now." Robyn told him

"yes I know. Let's go." Steve said to his friend and wife.

They found the men and recapture them where Grover decided that he wanted to take it out on Steve right there and then.

"Hey, my husband was trying to save me. They threaten to kill me if he did not do it. We have two kids at home." Robyn defended her husband's actions.

Steve knew that something was up with his mother and Wo Fat were some how relatives. He managed to get a DNA swab to have Max test it.

Grace's baseball game

Steve and Danny were coaching Grace's game and Danny was not happy that Steve was being in charge. Robyn had both of the twins by herself. The twins were about ten weeks old and clearly love being around both of their parents.

"What do you see daddy and uncle Danny acting like little kids?" She asked the twins as they just smiled at their mother. She heard the phone ring and knew that they have a case and it was a good thing that the nanny was there so they could just have her take the twins back to the house. She waited for him at his truck and when he finally got there.

"hey where is the twins at?" He asked his wife.

"They went home with the nanny." She responded to him.

"Okay. Are you ready to go to the crime scene?" He asked her as he helped her by opening the door and letting her climb into the truck before he gets in and head for the beach.

Crime scene

Steve and Danny were talking to Max about the victim when she came walking up to see Max give her husband something that looked official. She figured that her husband would just tell her what it was later on. She headed back with Chin to headquarters as the boys left.

"So how are the twins doing with the nanny?" Chin asked her.

"They are doing really good. Thanks for asking." She responded to him. "We need to get back to work."

Lunch time

Steve walked into his office after being with Danny all day. He loves his best friend but he just need some time by himself. He didn't understand how he could think Wo Fat was his brother. He needed to tell his wife about the DNA test that he had done. He didn't hear her come into the office.

"Honey what's going on?" She asked her husband.

"I need to talk to you about something." Steve said as he sat up and move over so she could sit down.

"What's going on?" She asked her husband.

"So when we moved Wo Fat, I managed to get some of his DNA and had Max run the DNA test against mine." Steve revealed to her as she sat down next to him.

"And what happened? Is he your brother?" She asked her husband.

"The test results came back and he's not my brother." He responded to his wife.

"Which is good right?" She asked him.

"Yeah but now I still need to know where she is doing with him. She went there many times and hasn't told me what's going on." He responded to her as he got up and walked over to his desk.

"Hey, we will figure it out." She told him as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He responded to her.

"yes I do." She said to her husband.

"Where do you want to go out for lunch?" He asked her.

"Any where you want." She responded to her husband.

They finished the case and headed home for the night. They were happy to find the twins playing with their toys. Steve payed the nanny for the day.

"Thank you for watching the kids." He said to the nanny.

"Your welcome." She responded to her boss.

"We will see you on Monday." He revealed to her.

"Alright." She responded to him.

The family settled in for the night. The twins enjoyed their bath time and getting ready for bed. Steve climbed into bed after putting their twins to bed. He's been having her take her mommy time before bed so that way that they could spend time together.

"Babe, are you almost done?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah. I will be out in a couple of minutes." She said as started to drain the water. She came out of the bathroom to find him sleeping. She got her night clothes on and then climb into bed next to her husband. She was sleeping within a couple of minutes.

The next morning

Steve woke up to find her not in bed. He hoped that she did not fall asleep in the bathroom again. He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He was surprised that she was not there. He wondered if she was in the twins bedroom. He walked into their room.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Your son was hungry and I just got him to go back to sleep." She responded to him as she pushed him out of the twins room.

Author Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. I am thinking that I will get this storyline done before the end of the summer. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I hope that you like the new chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 10

Morning at the McGarrett Family

Steve woke up up that morning surprised to see his wife still sleeping the bed. He got out since he needed to go to the bathroom and he wanted to make sure that the twins were still sleeping. He climbed into the bed after about ten minutes to find his wife cuddling up against him.

"Are the twins still sleeping?" She asked her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, they are still sleeping." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. They kept kissing for a couple of minutes it was the first time that they could be together since their twins were born but they were interputted by his cell phone starting to ring and they knew that they had to go into work. The nanny was going to be there at eight and it was only seven thirty. Steve got showered and dressed after hanging up the phone. She decided to get up and get ready for work and then get the twins up for the day.

"good morning my babies." She said as she turned on the light of their room. She walked over to the crib and smiled down at Kia and John. She loved seeing her children all day long but she knew that she wanted to help Steve with catching the bad guys to make sure that hawaii was safe for the twins.

Crime scene

Danny was surprised when both Steve and Robyn. They must have been waiting for the nanny to get there.

"hey do you hear that?" Danny asked as Robyn walked past them. He was sure that she heard the baby crying.

"Family services said that we are not allowed to picked up the baby." The cop said as Robyn walked over there and tried to calmed her down followed by Danny. Steve came into the room making sure that the baby is okay.

"Is she okay?" He asked his wife and friend.

"Yeah she is okay. She's just scared." Robyn said to her husband as Family services came into the room.

"I thought I told you guys that you were not supposed to pick her up." The family service agent asked them

"I am sorry but I am not going to do that when she's been in there all night since her parents were killed. She scared and I want to make sure that she was okay." Robyn defended her actions as Steve walked into the room.

"Hey, don't treat my wife like that." Steve said to the family service agent.

"I am sorry but an order was issued and it was not followed." The family service agent responded to him.

"Then take it up with me." Steve ordered the agent. "She's part of my team."

"Good. I wanted to issued a report against your wife but I think that it won't do any good." The man responded to her husband.

McGarrett's truck

Steve and Robyn were on the way to headquarters when she decided to talk about what was bugging her.

"That guy was rude." Robyn revealed to her husband.

"I know babe. They wanted you to follow the rules and you did not." He responded to his wife.

"You are taking his side." Robyn responded to her husband.

"No I am not." Steve argued to her.

"Yes you are." She responded to him.

"Babe, trust me. I am not taking anyone's side. I think that it's best that I drop you off at home and let spend time with the kids." Steve said to his wife.

"So let me get this straight, you are taking me off of the case?" She asked her husband.

"No. I just want you to be with the kids." He responded to her as he pulled on their street.

"Steve, I promised you right now that you drop me off and I will get into my car to head back to work." She said to him. He knew that she was telling the truth because she was looking him right in the eye.

"Okay fine. I won't take you off the case." He responded back to his wife. He knew that she was not going to give up that easy for the case. They got to headquarters and finished the case around midnight. Steve and Robyn arrived home to find the nanny sleeping. They just let her keep sleeping until morning since they didn't know what tomorrow holds for them.

The night before

Steve and Robyn were talking about the case with the little girl. She had a meeting with the governor the next morning about it.

"Why did you have turn in that report?" She asked her husband.

"Because I could not just ignore it. If you are mad then then take it out on someone else. I had to turn it in. The Family service agent was going to see the governor in the morning. I had to do it." Steve told his wife.

They headed to bed and Steve knew that she was really mad at him but he was hoping that she would forgive him. Robyn had woken up before him and they

Steve woke up the next morning to find his wife not in bed. He knew that she was worried about the case that they had just gotten done with. She almost lost her husband and now she did not know what to do. Steve checked on the twins and they were both sleeping in their cribs soundly. He headed down the stairs to find her outside and he went out to check on her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as he lean on her chair.

"Yeah I am fine." She lied to her husband.

"What's wrong?" He asked not believing what his wife had just said to him.

"We need to go get ready for Pearl Harbor." She responded to her husband as she got up and head to their bedroom only to be stop by him.

"We are going to talk about this." He said to his wife.

"We can't be late." She responded to her husband as she tried to get him to let go of her arm but it was no use.

"I am not letting go of you until you tell me what's wrong." Steve responded to her.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to talk about it right now." She revealed to him as he finally let go. They headed back up to the house and check on the twins. Steve stayed in the room to get them ready for the day.

Missouri

Steve was holding their son while Robyn was holding their daughter. They were enjoying the remembering of the Pearl Harbor. Steve's grandfather was apart of Pearl Harbor so it was important for them to be there. After the celebration was over, Steve and Robyn saw a man come up with the gun.

"Steve be careful." She said as he jumped over the railing. He was happy that their kids were in a stroller. She watched him arrest the man. They had to wait for HPD to get there since they needed to take the twins home first before getting to the case.

Steve and Robyn managed to get the case done and decided to have a movie date with their friends. They called the nanny to make sure that she could watch them a little longer which they were happy that she could.

The meeting with the governor

Robyn knew that she had to be at the governor's office in ten minutes. Steve had managed to finished up the case so he could go there with her. Lucky for her, the governor had decided that he would let her off with a warning.

"See now do you feel better?" He asked his wife as he saw that she had a smile on her face. He was sure that she understood why he had to do it.

"Yeah a little." She responded to him. They walked to his truck and got into it to head to the movie.

Movie night

Steve and Robyn were watching the movie and enjoying pop corn while Danny and Gabby were watching the movie. They seemed to get over the issues that have came up in their family. Steve was happy to spend time with his wife and knew that his kids were safe with the nanny. After the movie was done, Steve and Robyn headed home to let the nanny go home. It had been a long day for them and their nanny and now all they wanted to do is spend time with their kids.

"The twins are sleeping." The nanny responded to Steve as he paid her for today.

"Thank you for watching them." Robyn said as she came back from the kitchen.

"Your welcome. I love them." The nanny revealed to them.

"That's good. It's really important for them to have someone that loves them just as much as their parents do." Steve responded to the nanny. He watched as the nanny to go home and then they settled down for the night. The twins were really happy to be there with their parents.

Missiouri

Steve woke up the next morning to find his wife not in bed. He knew that she was worried about the case that they had just gotten done with. She almost lost her husband and now she did not know what to do. Steve checked on the twins and they were both sleeping in their cribs soundly. He headed down the stairs to find her outside and he went out to check on her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as he lean on her chair.

"Yeah I am fine." She lied to her husband.

"What's wrong?" He asked not believing what his wife had just said to him.

"We need to go get ready for Pearl Harbor." She responded to her husband as she got up and head to their bedroom only to be stop by him.

"We are going to talk about this." He said to his wife.

"We can't be late." She responded to her husband as she tried to get him to let go of her arm but it was no use.

"I am not letting go of you until you tell me what's wrong." Steve responded to her.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to talk about it right now." She revealed to him as he finally let go. They headed back up to the house and check on the twins. Steve stayed in the room to get them ready for the day. About twenty minutes later, Robyn walked into the bedroom and she smiled when she saw Steve playing with both of the twins. They had a couple of minutes before they needed to leave. Steve put their son into the car seat while she was feeding their daughter. She put the baby into the other seat and they headed out for his truck. Steve helped his wife get into the truck and they headed to Pearl Harbor memorial. Steve got the stroller out and put both of the twins in the stroller along with the diaper bag. They walked over to the Missouri and John started to cry. She could tell that their little boy was hungry. Steve picked him and handled him to Robyn so she could feed him. After the celebration, Steve saw an old man with a gun.

"Stay here with the twins." He ordered his wife.

"Alright." She responded as she watched her husband jump over the railing and arrest the guy. They had to waiting for Danny to get there and take him to headquarters. Robyn had loaded the twins into the truck. Steve came over there within minutes and drive his family over to the house.

"So are you going to stay here with the twins or have the nanny come and spend time with them?" He asked his wife.

"I am going to stay here and spend some time with our kids." She revealed to her husband as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. He left to go to work.

After the case was done, Steve text his wife to see if she would not mind hosting the team on a movie night. She agreed as long as she did not have to cook. He text her back saying that he would get pizza for them and it would be whatever kind she wanted. She told him her order.

"Hey we are doing a movie night." Steve told the team.

"What movie?" Danny asked him

"Hours with Paul Walker." Steve responded to the team as they all smiled at the movie.

"Alright let's do it." Danny responded as they headed for their cars.

"I just have to stop and get some pizzas." Steve revealed to them.

"Get the good kind for us." Kono said to her boss

"Robyn is the one that got to chose this time." Steve told them as he unlocked the truck and was about to get into the truck.

Steve arrived back to the house about twenty minutes later to find the whole team being there. Robyn was getting all the drinks ready while Danny and Kono were playing with the twins. Robyn was happy that both of them were good with the twins. Steve walked into the house with the pizzas and headed to the kitchen.

"Here you go." He said as he gave her a small kiss.

"Thank you." She responded to him as the team walked into the room and ate the pizza. They sat down and enjoyed the movie.

After the movie

The team headed home and the couple put their kids to bed. They claimed into bed and Steve explained the case.

"Your grandfather was friends with the parents of the man?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. They fell asleep and enjoyed the rest of the night.

Steve woke up early morning hearing his kids cry so he went to go and check on them. They just wanted to be held and they fell back to sleep and so did Steve. Around 7am, Robyn walked into the room to get the kids ready for their nanny.

"Steve, it's time to wake up." She said as she picked up their daughter.

"hun, what time is it?" Steve asked his wife.

"It's seven in the morning and you have a meeting with the governor at eight am." She responded to her husband as she put their daughter down in her crib and took their son out of Steve's arms.

"I need to go get ready." He said as he gave her a small kiss and then walk out of the room. Robyn started to get their son dress and then put him down on the play mat and got their daughter ready for the day. She picked them both up and headed for downstairs to make some breakfast for her and feed the twins.

Steve ran down the stairs in a hurry and gave them all kisses. Today, Robyn had a doctor appointment for the twins and so the nanny was on her way to help with that. At eight o'clock the nanny arrived and they headed to get ready for the doctor's appointment. They got to the doctors and it was clear that the twins were doing really good.

The case

Steve and Danny were called to help a missing bride and the case quickly turned upside down when they found out that there was a plot on stealing the new husband's items but it seem that the bride was in love with the new husband.

"Weddings are a bad idea." Danny revealed as they got into the car.

"Why do you say that? Just because your marriage to Rachel did not turn doesn't mean that the rest of us won't." Steve responded to his friend.

"That's because your marriage to Robyn is good. You just became a father so give it a couple of years." Danny responded to his friend.

"Danny, you are forgetting that Robyn and I have been married for many years before we had children." Steve reminded him.

"I know that thank you very much. You are a lucky man who is for sure." Danny revealed as they got back to work. About twenty minutes later, Robyn walked into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" Robyn asked the team.

"We got a missing bride and a victim." Danny revealed to his friend.

"That is going to be fun." Robyn responded to them. "We need to figure out where the last time her phone was pinged on."

Steve and Robyn found the husband managed to find the guy that was doing it. Steve wanted to punch the man but he knew that he could not do that. They managed to reunited the couple and headed home to be with the twins.

"So how was the doctor's appointment with the twins?" He asked her as they were playing with the twins.

"They are growing really big." She responded to her husband.

"I wanted to tell you thank you for marrying me. I know that I don't make it easy for you." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Steve I love you. You have always protected me and the kids." She responded to her husband.

They enjoyed the rest of the night with the twins.

The night before

Steve and Robyn enjoyed the night with the twins. Steve loves being a father to these kids and being married. He would not changed anything in his life. Steve knew that Catherine was coming into town soon because she said that she would be retiring from the army and coming to work for her ex-boyfriend. She and Steve had been best buds since their time together.

"So when is Catherine coming back for a visit?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Tomorrow morning." He responded to her as he started to kiss his wife before the twins started to cry. "nothing like your child stopping the make out session."

Robyn just started to laugh at her husband's comment after their child started to cry. She knew that it had been a while since they made love and not they had to wait another day.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn were laying bed when they heard some knocking on the door. It's been a while since Catherine was in town and she was happy to be back with her daughter Katie. It would be her first time meeting the twins. Robyn came down the stairs to find Katie and Catherine waiting for someone to open the door.

"Well, where is the babies?" Katie asked her as uncle Steve came down the stairs. "Uncle Steve! Can I hold the babies?"

"You have to sit on the couch to hold them." Catherine said to her daughter as they walked over to the couch. Steve handed John to Katie while Catherine got their little girl. "It's hard to believe that Katie was this small once. Just a fair warning that they will grow up fast."

"I don't want my babies to grow up. They need to stay little." Steve responded to his friend as he watched his friend and the little girl interact with his kids. This was something special.

About a week later

Catherine took the job with her ex-boyfriend and headed for a stake out when something bad happen and both Catherine and Billy were shot. Catherine and Billy were boy admitted and Steve was called to see Catherine to give her the news about Billy. He had to wait for her to wake up through and when she finally did.

"Hey." Steve greeted his friend.

"Hey how's Billy?" She asked him.

"I am sorry that I have to tell you this but Billy died during surgery." Steve revealed to her. Catherine knew that she needed to find the person that costed her daughter getting to meet her father. Catherine told him of the case and they headed to figure out what is going and Steve was hit by a truck and headed to the hospital.

"Don't call my wife and tell her that I was hit." Steve said to his friend.

"I have to do it." Danny responded to his friend as Robyn and the twins walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah I am fine. What are you doing here?" Steve asked her.

"Danny called me and told me that you were hit by a car." She responded as she walked over to the bed and Danny walked over to the twins. "You have a family now and you need to be careful."

"I know that I do. I am sorry that we are having to do this. I love you." Steve responded to her as he gave her hand a small kiss. "One more thing is that Catherine's ex died. I want to go to the funeral and I need you to come there and support me since he was my friend."

"Of course. Who's gonna watch the twins? I don't want to take them there." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I can see if Rachel would watch them for a couple of hours." Danny revealed to her. "I mean that it would be a little bit of a playdate."

"Alright thank you for that." Robyn responded to him.

The next morning, Joe arrived to talk to Steve about Steve's mother and Robyn was getting ready for the funeral. Rachel had agreed to watch the twins since it was important to Grace. Robyn and Steve loaded up the twins into Steve's truck after Joe left and headed to Rachel's house. Rachel came out there to meet them with Grace.

"Rachel thank you for watching them." Steve said as he gave her John in his car seat.

"You are welcome. I am sorry about your loss." Rachel responded to him as Robyn took out their daughter followed Rachel into the house. Grace took the little girl out of the car seat and held the baby. "We will see you later."

Steve and Robyn got to Billy's funeral and Steve wrapped his arms around his wife to gain comfort from his wife. He was happy that they managed to get Rachel to watch the twins. They got to the reception and Steve went to go to talk to Joe about what he found out. Catherine smiled at Robyn as she walked over.

"Hey how is it going?" Robyn asked her friend. "You know it's not your fault on what had happen."

"It's my fault that my daughter will never have a father to be in her life." Catherine said as she got up and started to walked away from Robyn. Steve saw what happen and headed over to his wife to find out what was said.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I think that Billy was Katie's father. Catherine's upset that her daughter would never get to know her dad. I felt the same way sometimes when you go to work." Robyn revealed to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the head. "Can we go home and spend time with our babies?"

"Yeah. Let's go" Steve said to her as he helped her out of the seat and they said goodbye and headed to Rachel's house. On the way there, Robyn's phone beep with a new text.

"Who's that from?" He asked her as he watched her text the person back.

"Catherine. She said that she was sorry for her outburst and I just told her that I understand." Robyn responded as they pulled into Rachel's driveway. Steve and Robyn got the twins and headed home. Steve put both of the twins down for the night while Robyn was getting ready for bed. Steve walked into their master bedroom and sat down next to her.

"I love you." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I love you too." Robyn responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. They spent the rest of the night together in their room.

Author Note: Follow me on twitter as Carson34ff I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: This should be the final chapter of part 2 plus the Valentine's day.

Chapter 10

The night before

Steve and Robyn had joined the group to go bowling. Robyn's best-friend was watching the twins because they wanted to give the nanny a break and that her best-friend wanted to spend time with the twins with Grace.

"Hey, welcome to date night." Danny joked as Gabby was sitting on his lap. Kono and Adam were there also. Chin and Leilani has not arrived yet but they are due there any minute.

"Thanks." Steve said to his friend.

"Your welcome." Danny responded to him. Steve and Robyn got their shoes on before they started to bowl. They were bowling for about three hours before Steve and Robyn were readying to go home.

"We will see you later." Steve revealed to their team that they were leaving.

"Have a great night." Robyn said to them as she followed Steve out of the bowling area. Steve got his shoes off before she got her off. He finished helping her getting her shoes off. "That was fun but I miss our babies."

"Babe you are gonna have to wait for a little bit longer." Steve responded to his wife.

"Why would I have to wait for a little bit more?" She asked her husband.

"it's a surprise." Steve said as he gave her a small kiss. He knew that she was confused but he knew that she would like this surprise.

"What do you have planned?" She responded to her husband.

"You will find out. I know that you hate surprises but I wanted to do this special for you since you gave me two beatiuful babies and I want to thank you." Steve revealed to her as they walked out the building and headed to his truck. Steve was driving for about five minutes when they got to the beach. He helped her get out of the truck and they headed down to the beach. She did not know where he was taking her. She was really excited that he was taking her out. They don't get that much time for each other since the twins were born. It was almost Halloween and it would be their twins first one.

"So what are the twins going to be for their first Halloween?" She asked her husband.

"I was hoping that we could Kia a little princess custome and John as a Navy seal." He revealed to his wife as they sat down on the beach.

"I really like that idea." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. They just sat on the sand for a little while. Steve gave his wife a small kiss and they just sit there for about twenty more minutes. It was starting to get really late and Steve wanted to see the twins before they went to bed.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I am. Let's go mcgarrett." She responded to her husband. She knew that he hated that nickname but she didn't care.

"I hate when you call me that you know." He told her as he gave her a look.

"I know that you do and that is why I do it." She responded to him.

"You are just lucky that I love you." He said to her in between kisses. He helped her get in of the truck and then he got into the truck. They headed back home and spent time with the twins before bedtime.

Halloween came and went so Robyn managed to get pictures of Steve dressing up as a seal with their son while Kia was dressed up as a princess costume and she was dressed as a queen. Danny arrived in time to take the family picture. John started to cry the minute that he decided to that he had enough of the outfit.

"I don't think that he likes this outfit." Danny said to his friends as they started to take off the costumes and get the twins ready for bed. They had put a sticky note on the door saying to knocked on the door and not ring the doorbell. They stayed up until nine giving out candy.

"I love you my queen." Steve said as he watched her change into her night clothes.

"I love you too my navy seal." She responded back to him as he gave her a small kiss.

It's almost time for Thanksgiving and the group was playing their annual football game. Robyn and the twins were just watching the game since Danny was going to cook.

"hey I need to run back to my house." Danny said as his phone started to ring.

"Come on we are in the middle of the game." Steve responded to him

"Do you want to eat now?" Danny responded to him.

"Yeah but let's finished the game." Steve revealed to him

"Steve, if you want to eat today then you should let me go or we are going to have pizza." Danny responded to him.

Robyn knew that the game was ready since she knew that they were going to be done. Steve walked over and picked up John and smiled at Kia. He loved being a father to these kids and could not wait for the rest of their future together and how many kids they might have. Steve put John in his car seat while Robyn put Kia in her seat. They headed home and just relax for a little bit. Robyn had put the twins down for their morning nap and came down the stairs to sit on the couch with her husband.

"Hey babe." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey sweetie." She responded as she got comfortable in his arms.

"I am so thankful that you chose to make this family with me." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to her husband.

Steve heard the door being knocked on. He got up to answer it and he was surprised to see his aunt.

"Aunt Deb." He said in shocked to see his aunt as Robyn walked over to him.

"Hey we didn't know that you were coming." Robyn told Deb as she gave her aunt a hug.

"Where are those babies?" Deb asked her.

"They are taking a nap right now." She responded to her as Steve's cell phone starts ringing. Robyn knew that he had to leave for work. He came up to Robyn and gave her a small kiss.

"I have to go to work. I love you both." Steve revealed to them.

"I love you too." Robyn said as he gave her a kiss as he walked closer to the front door.

Robyn and Deb decided to make thanksgiving dinner at the house while the boys were doing the case. They went to load up the twins into the car. They headed into the store to find a turkey. They finally got one and Robyn went home to start the dinner. Mary knocked on the door to show the surprise of the new baby.

"Oh my God. She is so cute." Robyn said to her as she picked up the baby. Robyn heard the twins start crying.

"I will go and get the twins." Mary said as Robyn's phone starts to ring.

"Hi honey. She did what?" Robyn respond as she made Joan upset. She hanged up the phone and calmed the baby down. "Mary, Catherine is going to bring Deb back here."

Later on

Steve and the rest of the team got to Steve's house and Danny was not happy since he was excited to have it at his new house.

"I am sorry Danny." Robyn said to her friend.

"Fine you can have it this time but I get Christmas." Danny revealed to the couple.

" I have no problem with it since it will be nice to not have to make breakfast for you since you are a picky eater." Robyn said to him earning her a look from Danny.

"I am not a picky eater." Danny argue back to her.

"You are Danny." Kono told him.

"No i am not a picky eater." Danny revealed to the group. "Robyn knows that her husband is the picky eater and she doesn't want to admit it."

"Do you want to eat today?" Steve asked him

"Okay stop with the fighting." Kono responded to Danny and Steve while she was hoping to stop the fighting.

Deb pulled Steve aside to talk to him about what is going on with her. She knew that she needed to tell Robyn and Mary that she had cancer but did not know how to do it. Steve wrapped his arms around Robyn when he was done talking to his aunt.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing." He lied to her.

"Honey, I know that there is something going on so why don't you just tell me?" She responded to him

"I am pretty sure that this is going to be the last Thanksgiving with her." He revealed to her.

"Why?" She asked slightly confused on what is going on.

"Aunt Deb has cancer." He responded to her. "How am I going to take care of Mary when she finds out about the cancer?"

"Just be there for her." She told him as she gave him a small kiss.

"I love you." He responded to her. "Thank you for being there for me."

"You are always there for our family." She said to him as they tried to enjoy the rest of the night. Deb must have told Mary about her cancer because Steve could tell that his sister was upset. He went out there to sit there with her.

It's almost time for Christmas and Robyn were getting ready for the twin's first Christmas. She was excited to see her kids open the first Christmas presents. Steve had stayed with the kids at the house. She was happy that he was a good father and wanted to be there for their kids so she can do some shopping and spend mommy time. She got all the shopping done and headed home to find her husband sleeping on the couch and the twins were sleeping in their play pen. Se walks over to wake him.

"Honey, I am back." She told him while trying to wake him up.

"hey thanks for waking me up. The twins are sleeping." He responded to his wife.

"That's good. Why don't you get the Christmas presents out of my car?" She asked her husband nicely. She wasn't worried about him finding his Christmas present since she had it order already. Steve came back walking into the house with all the gifts that she had brought.

"Babe, are you forgetting that the twins are not going to want to unwrapped all this stuff that you brought?" He asked her as he put the stuff down on the couch.

"Yeah so? I want to make sure that we have many clothes for them the next couple of months to their first year of life." She responded to her husband as he was looking through the clothes. He had to admit that the clothes were really cute. They put away all the clothes and got ready for lunch. Robyn was in the kitchen and Steve was making sure that the twins were still taking their nap. Robyn was almost finished with their lunch when the babies woke up. Robyn walked out of the kitchen to find him with the babies. He was really good daddy.

Christmas Eve

Steve was helping Robyn wrapped the Christmas presents when they got called in for the case. Instead of calling the nanny, Robyn decides to stay home with the twins. Steve headed for work while she just played with the twins.

Danny was complaining about having to be there at work instead of with his daughter. Steve knew how he felt because he wanted to be with his wife and children.

"Danny, just relax." Steve told his friend. "I know that you want to be with Grace and trust me, I want to be with my wife and kids."

"Then let's get the case finished so we can go home and be with our family." Danny responded to him as they got the case finished.

Later that night

Steve got home to find his wife sitting on the couch watching a movie. He smiled as he saw the twins playing on the floor.

"how was your day?" She asked her husband as he sat down next to her.

"It was long. Danny just wanted to be with Grace which I could understand why he would want that because I wanted to spend time with you and the babies." Steve responded back to his wife.

They enjoy the rest of the night together. Steve helped put down the twins down for their bedtime while Robyn got ready for her bath. Steve was really great with the twins and she was happy that he wanted to be in their kids lives.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn woke up Christmas morning and was excited to see how the twins would react about their first Christmas. They had invited the team to come over and watch the babies to be open their gifts.

"We should get our babies and bring them in here for Christmas morning." Robyn said to her husband.

"Alright, I will go get them. You stay in bed." Steve ordered his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"I will stay in bed." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss again.

Steve and Robyn enjoyed the morning and stayed in bed with their kids until the door bell ring and Steve's sister walked into the house with her daughter. They unwrapped the presents that they got and then the rest of the team arrived. They had a great Christmas with their friends and family.

It was time to ring in the new year and Steve was trying to sleep in with Robyn but the twins had different plan. They wanted to be with their parents. Steve watched as she started to get out of bed.

"Babe, you stay in bed and I will go while I get the kids." Steve told his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright." She said as she laid back down. She could not believe that it was 2014. Steve and Robyn had just decided to keep it as a family day. She heard her husband come in with the twins.

They had an enjoyable day with the kids at the beach and the zoo. Steve loved being part of his family since he was dad to these kids. He hoped that his father would be proud of the man that he had became.

The week before Valentine's day

Steve and Danny knew that they needed to planned something special for their special ladies in their lives.

"It's hard to imaged you not being married to Robyn. You would be different then you would have been single." Danny said to his friend.

"Danny, Robyn is my life and she is the most important person to me. She makes me want to become a better man and father. She gave me those kids and I am so thankful to that." Steve told his friend.

"I know. I am happy that she is with you because then I would have to deal with your issues without someone being there to be there." Danny responded to his friend.

"Okay, let's get some planning to do for Valentine's day. I am going to see if my sister would not mind watching the twins since she is going to have Joan there." Steve said as he pulled out his phone.

"What does your sister not have plans this year?" Danny asked his friend.

"No. She's a new mom wants to spend it with her daughter. That's why I don't think that she is going to have a problem with watching the twins." Steve revealed to him as he started to dial his sister's number. He got the okay to bring the twins over for Valentine's day.

Valentine's day

Steve was looking forward to this day with his wife. He got the twins ready to go to his sister's house. He made sure that the twins got a kiss from mommy before he left with them.

"Be ready to go by the time that I get back." Steve told his wife.

He headed out of the house and did not see someone watching the house. He got the twins into their seat and walked around to find someone standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked confused at the person.

Lori was standing there with a gun in her hand.

"I want you to come with me right now or I am going to go in there and kill your family." Lori revealed to him.

"Alright I am going." Steve responded to her as he started to walk towards her and followed ahead of her to her car.

Twenty minutes later

Robyn was starting to get worried since she knew that it did not take long to drop the twins off. She could hear crying from her driveway so she looked out the window to find Steve's car still standing in the driveway with Steve's drive side open. She walked out of the house.

"Steve!" She yelled for her husband. She got worried when he did not answer her. She went to the truck and picked up the babies trying to clam them down and headed back into the house. She put the twins down on their play mat and dialed Danny's number.

"Hey how is your valentine's going with your hubby?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know because he is not here and I still have the twins." Robyn responded. "Do we have a case?"

"We don't have a case." Danny revealed to her.

"Then where is my husband?" Robyn responded.

"I will be there in a little bit." Danny revealed to her.

Author Note: Please make sure that you leave a review and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: It is time for a new chapter of this storyline. Please ignore the change of writing on this part.

Chapter 11

 _Steve's POV_

 _I did not know where Lori was taking me. I just knew that I needed to keep my kids and wife safe. They are the only thing that matter most to me. I need to protect them. I also need to get back to them._

 _"Lori where are you taking me?" I asked her hoping that she will give me an answer._

 _"I have a secret that I want to make sure that it was just you." She responded to me._

 _"Why threaten my wife?" I asked her._

 _"Because I knew that you would not come with me if I did not." She revealed as she turned the corner. She kept driving for about another twenty minutes before pulling into the driveway of a house. She turned off the engine and got out. I followed her out of the car and into the house where I got a surprise of the lifetime._

 _Robyn's POV_

 _It was hard having to called Danny to find out what is going on with Steve and where he went. I heard the front door being knocked on and I went to open the front door._

 _"Thank you for coming so fast." I said to him as my son starts to cry when as his sister. I think that he knows that I need help right about now since he picks up his godson._

 _"buddy, it's going to be okay. We are going to find daddy." Da_ _nny told him as he tried to calm down the little boy but nothing was working._

 _"I think that he will calm down when he see his daddy." I told him as he sightly relax to him. "it's okay baby boy. We will get daddy back."_

 _Lori's POV_

 _I wanted to make sure that Steve would come with me. I don't want to hurt either Robyn or the kids. I want to make sure that they are safe. Doris made me promise to get Steve to her so he could see her._

 _"Steve, I am sorry that we have to do this." I revealed to him._

 _"Why did you take me out when I was taking my twins to my friend's house?" He asked me._

 _"I am sorry. I was forced to take you." I revealed to him._

 _"Why?" Steve asked me as his mother walked into the room._

 _Robyn's POV_

 _I watched as Danny putting my little boy down back in his crib for his nap. I knew that he must be tired since he had cried for a good twenty minutes._

 _"I will see you soon." Danny told me as he gave me a small hug. "Don't worry, I will find Steve and bring him back home"_

 _"I know but make it fast. His family needs him now." I told him_

 _"I know." Danny responded to me as he left the house._

 _Chin's POV_

 _Danny text me and told me that Steve was missing again. Why is it that Steve always goes missing? Now we need to find him. I honestly think that we need to put a lease on him and keep him at home for a while. I watch as Danny and Kono walked into the office._

 _"So have we found anything yet?" Danny asked me._

 _"Nothing yet. Steve doesn't have cameras on the outside of the house which surprises me. He did not leave any clues on who took him. All we know is that the kids were loaded into the car to come and see Danny only for Robyn to find the kids about twenty minutes later alone." Kono revealed to us._

 _Doris's POV_

 _I can't believe that I can see my son again. I missed him so bad that it was not even funny. I wanted to be there for him and his new babies but I needed to help get Kono and Adam out-of-town. I also needed my time to figure out what we were going to do next._

 _"Hello Steven." I said to my son._

 _"How could you? You scared my son and daughter when you had Lori taken me." He revealed to me._

 _"I am sorry but I need to make sure that you were safe. There is danger surrounding your house." I revealed to him._

 _"Then I need to get back home so I can protect my wife and my kids." He revealed to him_

Steve's POV

I could not believe that my mom had Lori take me in front of my children. I wanted to get out of here before I loss my family for good.

"Mom, I need to make sure that my family is safe and the only way that can happen is that you let me go." I pleaded with my mom.

"I know but I need to make sure that my son is safe." Doris responded to me.

"By putting my family at risk? That is going to make me hurt. That's not keeping me safe. Mom, please just come with me and we can make sure that we are all safe." I revealed to her.

"I will have someone go get them and bring them here to make sure that they are safe because you can't leave here." Doris responded as she got up and walked to the door. I really hope that my mom is telling me the truth.

Doris's POV

I walked out of my son's room knowing that I need to make sure that Robyn and the kids were okay. They are important to me and I just need to know that they are safe. I headed out of the building and get into my rental car to drive to their house.

Unknown's POV

I watched Steve's mom leave and knew that I might have time to get Steve out of there and back with his family. I headed into the bedroom and find Steve waiting there.

Steve's POV

I am surprised to Chin standing there. I can't believe that he found me.

"Thank God." I said as he untied me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I am fine. I just want to make sure Robyn and the kids." I responded to him.

"Okay let's get you home." He responded to me as he leads me out.

Chin's POV

I can't believe that my gut was right about what is going on with Steve's mom. The minute that she came back to town, I did not trust her at all. I knew that we needed to protect Steve and his family. By the time that we get back to the house, we find Steve's mom still there. I could tell that Steve was tensing up.

"Steve it's going to be okay." I revealed to him.

"I know. I need to do something about my mom since she just put my family in risk again." He responded to me

Robyn's POV

I was shocked to see Steve's mom walking into our house. I don't know if she knows that Steve is not here.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I am just checking to make sure that you guys are okay." She responded to me.

"You know that Steve is missing again." I revealed to her.

"he's okay." She responded back to me. I know that she has something to do with it after she tells me this.

"Where is he?" I asked her as the front door opens as Danny and Chin walked into the house with Steve. I run over and give him a small kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am okay but I want my mom arrested for kidnapping." Steve revealed to her and their team. Danny put the cuffs on his mom and took her to the car.

Steve and I waited until the team left our house. I was really happy that he was home safe and sound. Before we could talk, Our little boy started to cry for someone to come and get him.

"I will go get him." He revealed to me.

"I'll come with." I responded to him. He gave me a small kiss as we walked into the room that the twins were in and they smiled when they saw their daddy.

"Hey baby boy." He responded to his son. I smiled as they finally calm down.

Steve's POV

Later that night, I was standing in the shower trying to get ready to bed when I hear Robyn walked into the room.

"babe, are you okay?" I asked her through the shower.

"Yeah I am fine. I just want to make sure that you are okay." She responded to me.

"I am good. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." I told her as I turned off the water and get my towel.

"I know that it must have been hard for you to arrest your mom. You did the right thing for your family. She put our kids at risk and right now I don't want her anywhere near them." She revealed as she gave me a small kiss.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way. I love you." I responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded back to me.

Danny's POV

I get why Steve had me arrested his mom for kidnapping but I wish that she would stop complaining about it.

"You kidnapped him." I yelled at her trying to get her to be quiet.

Right after I finished yelling at her, I did not see someone running a red light and hitting my car dead on. I watched as Doris escaped from the car and starts running.

Robyn's POV

It's been a week since Steve came home and I am just want to get back to our normal life. I know that Steve hated having his mother arrested. I walked into the bedroom to find him sitting on the bed with the twins. I came on the bed next to him and just stay there watching the twins.

"I love you. I am so sorry that my mom did that." Steve apologize to me. I don't know why he feels that he needs to apologize to me.

"Honey, it's fine. You have nothing to apologize for." I told him as he gave me a small smile. "You did the right thing. Your mom and Lori are the ones that need to apologize to our kids."

"I don't want my mom to be anywhere near my family. She almost cost me what matters to me the most." Steve revealed to me.

"I know." I responded to him as his cell phone started to ring and I knew that we needed get to work. "time for work. I will call the nanny."

"Okay. I love you and I will see you there." Steve responded to me.

"I love you too." I revealed back to him. I watch him walked out of the room and I started to call the nanny to have her come over.

Steve's POV

I was walking out to my truck of course it was hard because of what happen the last time that I was walking out to my truck with my kids. I just needed to put things out of my mind so that way I can be working on new things. I get into my truck and headed to headquarters. I drop off my truck at work and get into Danny's car. I decided to let Danny drive his car.

"What? are you going to let me drive my own car?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah. I just don't feel like driving." I responded to him.

"okay. I just can't wait to tell your wife that you let me drive my own car." Danny revealed to me.

"Just don't let it go to your head." I told her.

We headed down to the crime scene and started to find out what had happen. I kept looking for Robyn and did not see her yet. I pull out my phone to call her when she comes up.

"hey, what took you so long?" I asked her.

"The nanny took a while to get to our house and the twins did not want to calm down for a while after that." She responded to me as I pulled her into a hug. Truth was that I was getting worried that someone kidnapped her.

Robyn's POV

I noticed the minute that Steve brought this lady into the headquarters. I did not know what's going on until he pulled me into his office.

"So what is going on?" I asked my husband.

"She's helping us with this case. There is something going on that we need her help on catching this suspect before anyone else gets hurt." He responded back to me.

"This is not a good idea. How do we know if we can trust her?" I asked him. Neither one of us noticed that the girl walked into the room.

"Because I lead him to the place that I knew something was going to happen." She revealed to me. Before Steve could say anything. I walked out of the room. I knew that he would figure out that I was upset at this. I thought that he would trust me before anything else.

Steve's POV

I could tell that my wife was really upset at the fact I brought in someone else again. I had to do what is best for the state of Hawaii. I figure that I would just talk to her later about this.

"So what is your wife upset?" She asked me.

"Don't worry about my wife. Let's work on this case. We need to find out what happens next and we need to find where the meeting place is." I responded back to her. I was really not in the mood to talk to her about my marriage.

Later that night

Robyn's POV

I am still really pissed about Steve bring that girl into this. I figure that he was keeping something from us when he told me that he had a meeting to go. I don't understand why he is being so quiet. I heard him walking into the house.

"Hey honey." He said as he gave me a small kiss. "Where are the kids?"

"In bed. How was your meeting?" I asked him. I am hoping that he would finally tell me the truth.

"It was fine. I can't tell you what it's about through." He responded to me.

"Did you eat?" I asked him.

"No not yet." He said as he gave me a small kiss. I knew what he wanted to do. We ended up making love.

The next morning

Steve's POV

I love waking up next to my wife. I heard our son talking and I knew that he would start waking up his sister if I did not go and get him. I got out of bed and walked into the room.

"hey buddy, what are you doing?" I asked him in a whisper.

We spent the whole day at the Zoo and when we got back I could not believe my eyes that Jerry was waiting for us.

"Jerry what's going on?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if I could stay for a little bit." He asked me as Robyn walked over to us.

"I don't have an issue with it." Robyn responded as she looked at me.

"Okay but just for a little bit." I told him.

Author Note: I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Time for the new chapter of this storyline. I am working on editing this part all the time

Chapter 12

Robyn's POV

I woke up to find Steve not in bed. I knew that today would be the last day with Jerry since he was going to go back to his place. I heard the twins start to wake up and knew that it was time to get up. I got out of the bed and went to go check on the twins who were really happy. I picked up our little boy and changed the diaper and get dress for the day before letting him play in the playpen downstairs while I went to change his sister. I came down the stairs right as Jerry was making breakfast in my kitchen. I walked into the kitchen after putting her in the playpen with her brother.

"Jerry what are you doing?" I asked him as I heard the back door open and Steve came into the house.

"Good morning." Steve said to me as he gave me a small kiss. He broke away from the kiss when he heard our son start talking. He clearly wanted his father's attention now.

"You better go give your little boy some attention." I said with a small smile. He finally notice that I was not making breakfast.

"Jerry, what are you doing in her kitchen?" Steve asked his friend.

"I was making you guys breakfast for your gestures of letting me stay here while my mom cleans up from japan clearing out of our house." Jerry responded to us.

"You did not have to do this." Steve revealed to him. We were not expecting Jerry to go over and gave him a hug. The twins started to cry wanting their parents attention. Robyn goes over there and picks up their son and then their daughter. Steve's cell phone starts to ring and he has to go to work. Robyn has the day off since the twins have a doctor appointment to go.

"I will see you later when the twin's doctor appointment is there." Steve said to me as he gave me a small kiss.

Steve's POV

I head over to where the case is at. I can't believe what had happen. Someone kidnapped the daughter and killed her father. I could not even image if that would happen to my daughter and me. It turned out that the girl had her boyfriend killed her father and we tried to stop HPD from killing the boyfriend but they would not listen. I looked at my watch and noticed that I need to start heading to the doctor's office for the twins check up. I walked into Danny's office and smile.

"Hey since the case is finished, I am going to leave and finished planning the date for my parents." Danny revealed to me.

"Alright. I have to leave for the kids appointment." I responded to him

"Have fun doing it." He said to me.

The twins appointment went really well. It was their 24 month update even through their birthday is not until this weekend. I can't believe that my babies are turning two soon. We put them in bed and head to the bed.

"I have something to tell you." She tells me.

"What?" I asked her. I was really almost sound asleep.

"I found that I am pregnant. We are going to have a third child." She revealed and the minute that she told me that. I started to kiss her and we ended making love.

Robyn's POV

I woke up this morning being hit with a wave of nausea. This is the part of being pregnant, I did not like. I knew the minute that I told Steve that I was pregnant that I would be on desk duty until I returned from maternally leave. Truth be told, I was wanting to ask him if I could move down to two days a week. I am really excited to know that the twins will be almost three by the time that this baby gets here. Today we were going to have the twins second birthday party. We decided that we were not going to tell anyone that we were pregnant until I start showing really big so that way it's not a surprise. Steve was putting the birthday signs up.

"Is this good?" Steve asked me.

"Yeah that's good." I responded to him. We had to wait until the twins went down for their nap to decorate and the party starts in about two hours. I had to go get the cake. "Honey, I need to get the cake. Will you be fine decorating by yourself?"

"Yeah." He said as he got down from the chair to give me a kiss. "be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." I responded to him.

I left to get the birthday cake and was heading home to the family when I spot Danny getting the twins birthday present. I can't believe that he had wait for the last minute to get. We got back to the house and celebrated the twins second birthday.

Robyn's POV

I felt Steve moved over around three in the morning and I knew that neither of our kids were up because they would be in here. I turned over and tried to get comfortable near him but it's not possible because he is moving around. I open my eyes to try to figure out what's going on.

"Babe, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Go back to sleep." he said as he gave me a small kiss.

"Where are you going?" I asked him since I knew that he and Danny were going somewhere. Danny is supposed to bring Grace over to our house since the fact that his mother and father just left to go back home and he

"I have to leave and follow up on a lead" He responded back to me as he gave me a small kiss. "I love you. Tell the kids I will see them as soon as I can get back."

"I love you too. " I told him as he leave the room.

Robyn's POV

I walked into headquarters to find Kono and Catherine there. I had dropped the kids off at daycare since normally I go into headquarters about once a week and today was that day. I walked into his office and start filing some paperwork. I didn't hear Kono walked into the room.

"Hey I didn't know that you are going to be here since he is out of town." Kono revealed to me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that everything got put away and helped if we got any cases." I told her as my phone started to ring and it was Chin. I put it on speaker so we could both hear. "Hey Chin, how is the reunion doing?"

"It was going good however one of my classmates just died and we need to figure out why." Chin revealed to us.

"Alright, we will grab Catherine and head over there." Kono told her cousin.

"I will see you in a few." Chin responded to the girls.

Steve's POV

Right when we finished work, I decided that I wanted to take Robyn out on the date since her parents were watching the kids for us. I wanted to find out what was going on with CIA.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as I got out of the chair. I did not want to tell her about my meeting with CIA tonight.

"I will meet you home." I said as I give her a small kiss. I walked towards my truck and head to CIA. I have a bad feeling about this meeting with CIA.

Robyn's POV

I don't know what is going with Steve. He's been really secretive about what's going on with his mother for the past couple of weeks. I decided to try and talk to Danny about it.

"hey, Danny can we talk for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure what about?" He asked me.

"What's going on with Steve?" I responded to him.

"You should asked your husband about that." He revealed to me. He was clearly not comfortable with answering my questions which tells me that there is something going on between Steve and his mother.

"Fine." I said as I walked to my car and head home to be with my kids.

Steve got home around eight pm and I was in our room. I heard him coming upstairs but first I am pretty sure that he checks the kids before heading into our room. He walked into the bathroom and got showered.

Steve's POV

I don't understand why the CIA is being so secretive but I am feeling the same way with my own wife about keeping a secret from her. How am I any different from them. I decided right after I get out of the shower, I am going to talk to her about. I got out of the shower to find her sound asleep. I decided to just to talk to her tomorrow about what's going on. I get ready for bed and fall asleep.

Robyn's POV

I can't believe that we found nothing after we got that clue. Steve mentioned us to the door after hearing a phone ring. I get scared when the man yells bomb and very quickly I find myself being covered with bricks.

Hours earlier

Robyn's POV

I woke up to find Steve getting ready to go surfing. I felt him climb out of bed and I tried to turn so I could wrap my arms around him.

"I'm gonna go surf for a bit." He told me as he gave me a small kiss. I smiled when he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." I told him as he left the room. It was not before long that I heard the kids started to crying. I get out of bed and headed to their room and to get them ready for the day. We headed downstairs for their breakfast and this pregnancy has gone good now that I am almost five months pregnant. I heard someone opening the front door and I turned my head to see Danny.

"Hey where's Steve?" He asked me.

"He's surfing now." I told him as he said hi to the twins and walked out to the backyard about five minutes later, John saw his daddy and wanted to go to him. I took Kia outside to see her father too. I heard Danny and Steve talking about Danny's new relationship.

"Hey I know women." Steve said and I decided to challenge that.

"Steve if you know women then what am I think about now." I asked him. Before he has a chance to answer, his cell phone rings and they have to go.

"You might want to take the kids to the daycare." Steve told me as he gave me a small kiss. "I'll see you later."

Steve's POV

I knew the minute that we were summon to the prison that it would not be good. I am putting my whole team at risk by doing this deal with this guy. I am sure that Danny is not going to be happy about this.

After the meeting, Danny and I headed to headquarters to find out more information about what is going on. I smiled the minute that I saw my wife walking into the room with Kono and Catherine.

"What's going on?" Robyn asked me.

"We have a clue about a possible gun buy that would happen." I responded the group.

"Well let's get to work and make sure this is legit." Robyn revealed to me

"Okay." I responded to them.

Robyn's POV

I can't believe that I am stuck in this building with my husband and Danny. We had just cleared it. I felt my husband move around.

"Steve!" I yelled for my husband.

I felt him trying to move things around. He helped me out of this area. He checked me out to make sure that I am okay.

"Where's Danny?" I asked him.

"I don't know where he is at, we need to find him." He said as he felt the baby bump. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah I think that the baby is fine." I responded to him. "We really need to find Danny through."

"Danny!" he yelled as we heard coughing and we went over there and check out who it was. I just hoped that we can find a way out of here. Danny is hurt pretty badly and we need to make sure that we stop the bleeding before we can get out.

Later that night

Steve's POV

I can't believe that the CIA tried to kill me. I am sure that they did not know that my wife was in there but they put my family endanger. I need to put a stop to it. I go after the person that set it up. I don't know how to tell Robyn about it. I think that I am just going to ask her not to come on crime scenes anymore since of what happen. I heard her come back down stairs and sat by me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I knew that she was going to be able to tell that there was something wrong with me.

"Nothing it's fine." I lied to her. I did not want to stress her out.

"No there is something going on and I can tell." She responded to me. "So why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know if it's the best idea for to come to the crime scene until after the baby comes." I told her.

"I was actually thinking about taking a break for until I come back from maternally leave." She responded to me.

"I think that it would be a great idea." I told her as I give her a small kiss. We settled in for a movie before going to bed. I was hoping that tomorrow we can take the kids to get ready for Easter.

The next morning

I woke up to find the twins jumping on our bed. I was glad to be part of this family. We decided to hang out in bed before heading out for the day.

Author Note: Make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: It is time for the rest of part 3 in this storyline. Thank you for reading the past few chapters.

Chapter 13

A day before Easter

Robyn's POV

It was right after the explosion and they both needed to talk about what happen. They almost lost their child. Steve and Robyn decided to that she would not go out again.

Steve and Robyn were getting ready for Easter for their two kids but today was Friday and they were going to find out about the new baby's gender.

Steve's POV

I can't believe that today we are going to find out about the baby's gender. I am hoping that have another little boy. I would be happy with a little girl through too. I went to go check on Robyn to make sure that she is ready to go. Kono was coming over to watch the twins for us.

"thank you for coming and watching the kids for us." I told her as she came into the house.

"Sure no problem. What happen to Mary watching them?" She asked me.

"She had to work and so I wanted to see if you would watch my kids for me while we go check on the baby." I responded to her.

"I hope that you find out the gender of the baby today." She revealed back to me.

"Me too. Robyn should be coming down right now and so we will see you soon." I responded back to her.

* * *

No One's POV

Robyn came downstairs and they headed to the doctors where they find out that the baby will be a little girl. She was so excited that she was going to have another baby girl. She knew that her husband was a little upset about it since she knew that he wanted a little boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah I am fine." He responded to her as he helped her get back into his truck and they headed back home. It was Easter and they wanted to spend time with their kids today. They get back to the house to find Kono waiting for them with the kids. Steve got out of the truck and smiled at her.

"Thank you for watching them." He said to Kono as Robyn started to get out of the car.

"It was no problem. They were really good but they know that they just wanted to see mommy and daddy." She responded to him as Robyn came walking up to them. Their daughter saw her and started to reach out for her mother. Robyn took her daughter out of her friend's hands.

About an hour later, they were starting to decorate eggs so that way the twins could try one. Steve smiled when he saw that the kids were not really liking the eggs. They laid down the kids down for a nap and put the easter eggs where the kids could reach them. Steve could tell that his wife was starting to get tired.

"Babe, why don't you go lay down for a little bit before the twins wake up?" He asked her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Sure. I love you." She said as she gave him a kiss in response. He watched as she walked up the stairs and once he was sure that she was upstairs. He had put out his cell phone so that he could work on his surprise. Robyn did not know what was going on, she had got up because she heard talking downstairs. Steve did not know that she had gotten back up and heard his plan. She decided that she was going to play along with his plan and act like she did not know anything was going on.

The twins woke up about an hour later and Steve went to go get them. He got them up and changed their diapers and then went to wake up his wife. He smiled to see her sleeping bed. He looked to wear her belly bump was at and smiled. He could not believe that she was expecting their second daughter. She woke up to find him staring at her.

"Stop staring at me and just take a picture already." She told him.

"Why would I need a picture when I have the real person right in my bed." He responded back to her as he walked over and gave her a small kiss. "you better get out of bed and come help me with the twin's first Easter."

"Alright I am coming." She said as he pulled her out of bed.

They started getting the kids ready for Easter eggs before Danny and Grace came walking into the house.

"Hey look who came to help." Steve said getting his wife's attention.

"Thank you for helping." She responded to her friends as she gave Grace a small hug. They got into the Egg hunting and the twins did really well with getting the eggs.

I woke up this morning hoping that it was going to be one of those days that I can stay in bed with the kids. I knew that Chin was going to take Grover to go fishing and I knew that Grover would not be able to catch on like I did. I felt Robyn start to move closer to me.

"Good morning, my love." I said as I bent down and gave her some more kisses. I felt my phone go off and I thought there went my morning off to be with my family. I reached for my phone and start that it was a text from Chin. I opened the phone to check out the text message. I looked at the phone and started to laugh about what was in it.

"What is it? She asked me as I showed her a picture of Grover with a big fish. She started to laugh so I put down the front and trapped her underneath me but careful enough to be away from the baby bump. She just turned twenty-one weeks pregnant.

"Steve, get off of me." She told me as I start to shower her with kisses. Before I have a chance to finished what we were doing, my cell phone starts to go off and I knew that this time it was work.

"There goes my morning off with my family." I said as I climbed out of bed and got ready for work.

Robyn's POV

I can't believe what I heard during my phone call with my husband. It was lunch time and normally we tried to have it everyday so the kids can talk to him.

"Are you nuts? You could have gotten yourself killed. Our kids could be without a father right now." I yelled at him.

"I am sorry but it would have taken too long to go down and tried to find the suspect. I needed to do my job and as you can tell that I am fine." He tries to argue with me. He knows better when I am pregnant not to argue with me.

"Fine because of your choices, you are sleeping on the couch." I responded to him. Before I give him a chance to respond to it, I hang up and phone.

Steve's POV

I can't believe on what Robyn just told me that I am going to have to sleep on the couch for trying to stop the suspect. I know better then to fight her because when she is pregnant, she's mean to me. I am surprised to see Danny walking out of the office.

"Hey how is it going?" I asked him.

"It's going good. Thanks to you." He responded to me. This is just great day for me since first my wife is mad and now he is blaming me on things that are out of my control. I can't tell him that it was the CIA that cause the explosion.

"How is it my fault on what happen? I helped you stay alive." I responded to him.

"Your right but after four years I have found myself always getting hurt because of you." He revealed to me.

"I have to go, Amber is waiting for me so I can go to PT." Danny revealed to me.

"Glad to see you two working out since you don't have the best track record with relationships." I responded to him joking.

"Funny how you should talk when your wife is not here." He revealed back to me.

"I know where she is. Thank you." I responded to him "Have fun with PT this afternoon. I hope that it will hurt. Love you"

"Love you too." He responded as we both walked away from each other.

I had to head over to find Grover showing up. I needed to talk about the case and get his help. Grover agreed to do it.

Robyn's POV

I was getting the kids fed with dinner. Steve was still not home and I was hoping that he was okay. I picked my phone and text him to find out what's going on.

"Mommy where's daddy?" John asked me.

"He's at work." I responded to him as I was finishing giving Kia her food. There was supposed to be a dinner party with our team but first I was going to have to make sure that the kids were fed and that Emma was going to watch them for us. Emma arrived about twenty minutes later and I went to go get ready for this. I headed back downstairs and gave the kids a kiss and hug before I left the house. I got into my car and headed to headquarters to find out what's going on. I walked into the office to find Steve walking to question the suspect.

"Just stay in my office and wait for me. I'll be back in a few." He said as he gave me a kiss as he walked away. I walked into his office. He comes back in a few and finished up the case paperwork. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Let's go." I responded to him.

"Do you want to take my truck or your car?" he asked me.

"Your truck." I said to him with a smile.

We headed out of the truck and headed to the place that we were supposed to head to go.

Steve's POV

I can't believe how Grover was going to try to face me tomorrow when we are going fishing. I hope that I can catch more then him but then again I have an advance since I was born here and he was not. At the end of the fishing, I ended up losing against him. I got home to find the kids watching a movie and Robyn resting on the couch.

"hey what's going on?" She asked me as I sat next her.

"Grover beat me at it." I told her.

"Babe, there's nothing wrong with him beating you." She told me as she gave me a small kiss.

"I know." I told her as I give her another small kiss.

Steve and the team were going to have their poker game tonight to raise money for their HPD funds. Steve had already made sure that he wasn't going to use any of the money. Robyn was playing with Kono and the others so he could not asked her for the lend. It was almost time for break when Catherine's phone started to ring and Robyn watched as her husband went to talk to Catherine. She was not worried about anything happen to them because he was happy with her and their kids. Steve came back walking into the house since they got a case.

"hey can you find out what is going on with Catherine for me?" He asked her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead since he was trying to get ready for work.

"Yeah of course I will stay with her." She responded to him as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him as he left with Danny, Kono and Chin. She went outside and waited for Catherine to get off the phone.

"So what's going on?" She asked Catherine.

"My friends are in trouble. They saved me and now they are at risk so I am going to try to get over but I am going to need Steve's help to do it." Catherine revealed to her.

"How?" Robyn asked her.

"I need his help to get contract with Joe so I can go over there to under the rador." Catherine responded to him

Middle afternoon

Steve got home to pack for the trip with Catherine, there is no way that he was going to let her go over there without him. It was too dangerous. He just hoped that Robyn would understand why he need to do this.

"I don't understand why you have to do this again. You almost got killed when you went with Jenna." She told him. He knew that she had a good point that he was almost killed but this is different. Catherine has been a friend to both of them and he wants to do this for her.

"I am going. I'm sorry." Steve said as he started to pack. He said goodbye to each of their children and knew that she was not happy about it.

"I know that you are mad at me but I am doing this so we can be sure that Catherine is going to be okay. I will be back in a few days. Just stay here with the kids and I will see you soon. Danny will come and check on you and the kids to make sure that you are okay. I love you." He said to her as he tried to give her a small kiss but she would not give him a small kiss.

Danny and Robyn

Danny walked into the house with the news that Steve had been taken. He was not sure how he was going to tell Robyn with her being pregnant with their child. He knew that he needed to break it to her easy so that the baby would not be in danger in any way.

"Robyn, we need to talk about something." Danny started to say.

"What is it? Where's Steve?" She asked already knowing that something is bad.

"He got kidnapped but I am going to go and bring him back. He should be back tomorrow." Danny responded to her.

"Tell him, that I was right and he's in big trouble with me." She revealed to him.

Two days later

Steve walked back into the house and was expecting to find Robyn still up but she must have went to bed. He was happy that he was home and knew that she would be happy but he felt his cell phone start to vibrate and it was Catherine calling. She was saying goodbye. He wished her luck and that he would see her soon. She knew that his place was at home with his wife and kids since Robyn was pregnant with their child right now and needed him. He headed up to bed and found her sleeping in the bed with the pregnancy pillow. He smiled and got ready for bed as much as he could. He climbed into bed to find her moving a little so he slight moved the pregnancy pillow so she could use him as a pillow. She knew that it might hurt but he need to fill her next to him.

The next morning, Steve woke up to find her waking up and he smiled at her.

"See this is what I was afraid of and now I am going to have to have my mother's day with my husband hurt." She told him. She was happy to see that he was home but she was mad at Catherine for putting him in that spot.

"I know and I am sorry for that. Please forgive me." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss or tried to.

"I will think about it." Robyn told her husband right as the kids came running into the room. They were happy to see Steve back.

Two days later

Steve was resting at home knowing that he had to make sure that his body had time to heal. He knew that Robyn was okay with him doing what he did. He heard his cell phone started to ring and he went to go answer it.

"McGarrett." He answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, I got word that you were hurt overseas. I am giving you a couple of days to heal and then on Friday. You need to come back to work. Do you understand me?" The governor responded to him.

"Yes sir." He responded to his boss.

Mother's day

Steve woke up this morning knowing that today they would be celebrating Robyn as much as they could. He had many things planned for his wife and knew that she would happy with everything that he had planned for her. He carefully got out of bed and headed downstairs to make breakfrast for her since it's easy for him to do it when the kids are in bed and not with him He knew that it was more for the kids to be thankful for everything that their mom does for them. After the breakfast was all done, Steve went and woke up each of the kids to help him give the breakfast. He helped them get up and they walked into the master bedroom and woke up his wife.

"Happy Mother's day Mommy." The kids said to their mom. Robyn was about seven months pregnant with their child so Steve had to help her up.

"Thank you guys. I am sure that if you go downstairs, daddy has breakfast for you all." She responded to them as she gave them each a kiss.

All the kids went downstairs and waited for Steve to finished making their breakfast. After Robyn ate her breakfast, she went downstairs to find the kids watching a movie and Steve cleaning up from breakfast and doing all of her morning chores.

"You know that I can still help." Robyn revealed to her husband.

"I know but I want you take a break today since I have somethings planned for you to do for the rest of the day." He said to her.

"What about the kids?" She asked her husband.

"Don't worry about the kids. I will be with them all day long while you take your mommy day. Babe, this is the one day of the year that you are allowed to be selfish and take care of yourself. You do a lot for this family and I want to make sure that you are taking care of yourself. Now please go get ready and I will tell you where you are going?" He told her with a kiss. She went upstairs and got ready to go. She did not know where she is going but she knew that it had to be somewhere that she could do since she is pregnant. She heads back downstairs to find the kids making something. Steve walks over to her before she has a chance to figure out what the kids are doing.

"What are you up too?" She asked him.

"Nothing babe. I just want to make this day special for you." He responded to her. He gave her the piece of paper that gave her directions. He had given her a spa day and then a shopping trip. She left the house and got in her car. While she was gone, Steve knew that he needed to hurry and get things done for tonight. Danny was going to picked them up about an hour before she was going to be home.

Around five pm

Danny showed up at the house and picked up the kids but not before having a chat with Steve. He could tell that the day had been hard on his friend.

"Hey, she's gonna love it." Danny told him as he walked into the baby's new room.

"Yeah I hope so." Steve responded. "Hey, thank you for taking the kids tonight."

"Your welcome and plus I owe you one and this is it." Danny revealed to him.

"Thanks Danny." He responded as he gave the kids a kiss and hug. Danny loaded the kids up in his car and headed to his house.

An hour later

Steve was waiting for his wife to get there and hoped that she would like the surprise that the kids and he did for her.

"Guys, mommy's back." She said as she walked into the house with bags. He came downstairs and smiled the minute that he saw her. She only brought things for the kids.

"Babe, the directions said not to buy anything for the kids but for you. I wanted you to spend money on yourself." He told her.

"Oh well it's over now." She responded to him.

"I got something to show you." He revealed to her as he took her hand and lead her upstairs to shower her the nursery. She did love the room and he was happy that she loved it.

Memorial day special

Steve woke up on Memorial day knowing that today there is going to be a big celebration for the family. Robyn normally tries to make the day feel special for the kids but since she's almost finished with this pregnancy. She just wants to rest and Steve is totally fine with that. He felt her starting to move and he knew that he needed to make sure that she would stay in bed.

"babe, just stay in bed and relax." Steve told his wife.

"No I want to make sure that the day is special for you since you kept our family safe and I want to honor that. I love you." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. He moved to feel her stomach which was hard.

"honey, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I think that the baby is on the way." She responded to him.

"Well then we need to get you to the hospital and bring this baby into the world." He revealed to her.

They headed to the hospital and about three hours later, Robyn and Steve welcomed another little boy into the world. They were so happy about the addition that they named him after Danny. Two days later, they brought the baby home and things were going good for the family.

Fourth of July

Steve knew that life was getting busy. All of the kids were out for summer and that meant that Robyn would be less at work and more at home with the kids. He was okay with that but that meant that he had to handle Danny on his own. Let's just say that Danny did not do the things that he wanted him to do which caused many issues. The kids could see that their dad was stress. They heard when their father came into the living room that something was going to happen.

"Hey honey, is there any way that we can take the kids for the vacation that they have been asking for." Steve asked his wife. Therefore that you knew that there was a fight between Danny and Steve.

"Babe, I don't think so. We have too much going on to go to vacation with the kids." Robyn asked him. "We have to wait until things calm down."

"We need to take a break from everyhting. I want to go with my beatiful wife and just leave the kids with Danny for a couple of days while I can reconnect with you." Steve told her with a small smile.

"We can't do that to Danny. We have four kids that need us to be here." Robyn told her husband as they got down to work.

"I know but I miss spending time with you without any interpections." Steve responded to her.

"We can just worry about doing that on another day. We need to get ready for the fourth of July." Robyn responded to her husband.

The week before fourth of July

Steve and the team were in the middle of the case that Steve wished that he was at home with the kids and Robyn. Steve came home around midnight to find his family sleeping. He just got showered and changed before climbing into bed. Steve felt her move closer to him and wrapped her arms around his wraist. He started to fall alseep. Robyn woke up the next morning to find Steve in bed still asleep. She hoped the kids would just let him sleep for a little bit. Robyn heard as the kids got out of their bed amd running into the rooms. She got up and stopped them before they came into the room.

"Guys, why don't we go downstairs so daddy can sleep for a little bit?" She told the kids.

"Alright mommy." Kia responded to her mom as they headed down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. A couple of hours later, Steve finally came down the stairs to find the kids sitting on the floor playing a game.

"Daddy!" John yelled as he hoped up to give Steve a hug.

"hey bud. Why did you not wake me up?" Steve asked his son.

"Because mommy said not to do it so we didn't." Kia revealed to her father.

"Thank you for listening to mommy." Steve responded to his kids.

Robyn came walking into the room after feeding the baby. They had came up with the name of the baby, was born on Memorial day, Michael. Michael was a daddy's boy along with John. John loved being an older brother to Michael.

The morning of Fourth of July

Steve and Danny were setting for the fourth of July. Steve had recently heard from Joe saying that he was coming to town. He had news about Steve's mom that he wanted to share it with Steve. He had the right to know where his mom was at. Steve heard Joe opening the back yard.

"Hey, where's Robyn and the kids?" Joe asked his friend.

"They are doing some last minute shopping." Steve told his friend

"I heard that you have a new baby." Joe revealed to him.

"We did." Steve responded to him.

"What is his name?" Joe asked him.

"Michael James McGarrett." Steve revealed to him as his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the phone and it was the governor. He had a feeling that they were going to have a new case.

Happy Birthday Steve

Steve was excited to spend his birthday with his family and friends. He was surprised when he woke up at four in the morning ready to go for his run. Robyn had hid his workout clothes and left him a note. He picked up the note.

 _Today is your day off of everything. No running, no work. You get to be with your family and friends. Don't worry about the governor, Danny managed to get you all the day off. So take your day off and be with us. Go back to sleep._

Steve climbed into bed and fell back to sleep until both of the older kids came into the room. They jumped on the bed and just laid next to their parents.

"Good morning guys." Robyn revealed to her kids.

"Good morning." Steve responded to their family as he gave her a small kiss. He loves being with his family in the morning.

"Did you sleep longer?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Yeah. I love you." Steve responded to her.

Later that night

Steve and Robyn were getting ready for the birthday party. Steve was surprised to find her feeding the baby. Steve loved seeing the baby with his wife since this whole family is his number one. They enjoyed the rest of their day with their friends and family.

Author Note: Pretty long chapter, right? Tomorrow I am going to work on part 4. We are getting really close to part five of this storyline. Please make sure that you check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I will be live tweeting tonight for the new episode of Five 0.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: We are working on merging part 4 with this new storyline. We decided to leave out the Christmas and Valentine's specials that we wrote separate because it is a little hard to tell when they fit in with the storyline.

Chapter 14

McGarrett home

Steve woke up the next morning to find his wife sleeping still. They had been really busy with these cases and the governor had ordered Steve and Danny to do reviews on their team. Grover had joined the team last May. He had a therpy session with Danny and someone that the governor had assigned.

He could not believe that the governor was making them do this. It was really dumb about this but they had to do this. Robyn had started to wake up when he finally got out of bed.

"Steve, where are you going?" She asked her husband.

"I am going to go for a run and then I have to go to the meeting with Danny." Steve told his wife as he gave her a small kiss. "babe, why don't you go to sleep? I am going to make sure that our kids are still sleeping."

"Alright." She said as he gave her another kiss right before she laid down. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded to her as he got his workout shorts and went to go check on their kids. They were still sleeping. He could not believe how much his life had changed since the kids were born along with moving to Hawaii with his wife. He headed downstairs and started to have his run. He could only run for about an hour before he had to turn back.

Steve got back in time to get ready for this activity with Danny. He could not stand that they had to do this. He walked towards his truck when he was done getting ready for this and headed to the location that he was directed to. He smiled when he found his partner there.

"Hey, I can't believe that the governor is making us do this." Steve told his friend.

"Yeah I know but it needs to be done." Danny responded to his friend.

After the counselling appointment

Steve and the rest of the team arrived at the airport. They had no choice but go to the airport since they had to go up on a hill. They knew that they needed to find answers on what happen to the people.

Headquarters

Steve knew that he needed to make sure that his family was safe. Robyn loves taking the kids to the zoo and that so he pulled out his cell phone to dial her number to let her know what was going on. Right before he hit sent, he saw his family walking into the room with lunch. They walked into his office and he smiled at this surprised.

"Hey I was not expecting you and the kids to come and bring me lunch." Steve revealed to them as he stood up and gave his wife a small kiss.

"Yeah we decided to bring you something since we know that you are busy working on this case." Robyn responded to him before Steve got a chance to answer his wife, Danny and Chin came running into the room.

"Steve, we got a call coming in from HPD." Danny revealed to him. He knew that he should not say what's going on because of the kids being there.

"Alright, I will be there in a minute." Steve said to his team as he started to walk out of the room.

Steve's call

Steve knew after his family left the house that he needed to tell them to go the house and stay away from outside and the windows. He knew that he needed to call his wife and let her know before the alarms went off. He pulled out his phone and dialed the house number.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that we are putting the island on lockdown until we catch the person responsible for killing so many people. I need you to keep the kids inside until we give the all clear." Steve informed his wife.

"Alright. Please be careful." She told her husband.

"I will." He responded to her. "I have to go."

Lockdown

Robyn was afraid that the kids would get scared when the alarms went off and she was right. She tried to put on a movie for them in their living room. It worked for a little bit until Kia got really scared. Robyn was able to calm her daughter down for a little bit.

Hospital

Robyn managed to get word that her husband was shot in the thigh and she was a little upset that he did not listen to her but she was still happy that he was okay. Danny had them stay at the house since it was not a big thing and Steve just needed stitches before he went home.

McGarrett House

It had been a hour after the ban was lifted and the kids were playing outside before her husband got home. Steve knew that she was going to be upset with him for getting shot because he had told him to be safe.

 _Flashback_

 _Steve hated being apart from Robyn and their little girl. He had to go undercover when their daughter was only a few days old. He remember the day that he had to leave for it. He woke up hearing his cell go off on the nightstand. He got up to answer the phone and went into the bathroom. Steve walked into the bedroom and grabbed his bag. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed some of their clothes and his bathroom stuff. Robyn started to turn over and reached for her husband. She opened her eyes and started to look for her husband._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" She asked her husband._

 _"Hey, I just got a call and I have to go." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss._

 _"Alright please be careful for me and our baby." She responded to her husband as he pulled apart. She watched him getting ready to go._

Current

Steve woke up that morning. He was happy that he did not have to worry about anything like that. He loved spending time with his family. He was glad to spend time with his kids before he had to go to work. He looked over to his nightstand and sees his phone going off. He leans over to grabbed his phone and answers it. It's the governor and telling him that they have a case. He hangs up the phone and leans over to wake up Robyn.

"Hey honey, we need to get up. We have to go to work." Steve revealed to his wife as he tried to wake her up.

"None of the kids are awake so neither should I." Robyn responded to his request.

"No babe that doesn't work." He said to her as he started to take off the sheet and start to move her to get her to wake up. The baby started to wake up and she knew that she had to wake up. "Now you have to wake up."

"I don't want to get up. Why don't you get him?" She asked him.

"I will go get him when you wake up." He responded to her as he got out of bed. She got out of bed and head for the shower. She got ready to go to work and then got the kids ready. Steve went to go get ready. They decided that they wanted to take the kids there together.

Steve's truck

Steve and Robyn had just dropped off the kids before heading to work. Steve did not know why she did not want to get up this morning.

"So what is the case about today?" She asked her husband.

"There was a kidnapping of a little girl. We need to find this little girl." He responded to his wife.

'So where are we heading to?" She asked him.

"To the school." He responded to his wife as they pulled into the school. They got out of the car and headed to find out what is going on. They pretty much worked the case all day even on the day. Robyn went with Steve to question the mom of the little girl. Robyn managed to bond with the mom since she had pretty much the same situation. Steve and Robyn walked back towards the truck.

"Now I know what you and the kids went through." Steve revealed to his wife.

"But thank God that we never had to go through the kidnapping." She responded to him.

"I am glad that we managed to be together and work through things." Steve revealed to his wife.

They managed to find the little girl and reunited her with her mom. Steve was happy to be at home with his wife and children since this case. He could not even think if that happen to his kids. They spent the rest of the weekend with their kids. Steve and the kids managed to plan a mommy day for Robyn.

"Daddy are you sure about this?" His daughter asked him.

"Shh. Mommy will hear you and we don't want that yet." Steve responded to his daughter

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because it's a surprise for mommy." He revealed to her as he gave her forehead a small kiss.

Robyn ended up enjoying the surprise. Steve and Robyn ended up spending the night alone without any of the kids since Danny had decided to take the kids for a couple of days.

"babe, are you ready to go?" Steve yelled up the steps since they are really late for their date night.

"yeah I will be down in a few minutes." She said to her husband.

"Babe, that is what you said about ten minutes ago." He said to her in a lower voice because he hoped that he was going to get lucky tonight.

McGarrett's house

Steve walked into the house after a long day. All he wanted to do is spend time with his wife and kids. They ate dinner and then headed down to the beach where they spent the rest of the weekend. After they got the kids in bed, Steve laid down on the beach and waited for his wife to come down. He knew that she was going to ask him what was going on.

The next morning

Steve woke up to hear the phone going on. This morning Robyn had the morning off and that means he doesn't have to wake her up. He knew that the kids would do that for him. He gave her a small kiss on the head before getting ready for the run. He was about to leave for his run when their oldest child came running down the stairs.

"Daddy, can I go with you?" Kia asked her father.

"baby, I would love for you to come but you need to go back upstairs and go back to sleep. It's too early for you." He said to his daughter. He knew that she would be upset because she loves spending time with her father.

"Please daddy, I want to go." Kia pleaded to her father.

"baby not today." Steve said as Robyn came down the stairs with their youngest child. She knew by the look in her husband's eyes that he just wanted to go for his run and then get ready for work.

"Baby, you are going to stay here with me your brothers." Robyn told her daughter.

"No I want to go with daddy!" She yelled as she attached herself to her father.

"Alright let's go." Steve told his daughter. "You better keep caught up to me"

"I will, I promise, daddy." Kia said to her father as Steve went to her give a kiss on the lips. Robyn could not believe that Steve just gave in to their daughter. Robyn turned her attention to her boys. She got to spend time with her little boys while Steve had Kia.

"Daddy is going to have to learn about that with your sister. That is what you call a tantrum and she got what she wanted." Robyn told her youngest child.

The run did not last long since Steve got called into work. He knew that Kia was getting tired through and so he pretty much picked her up and carried her all the way home. He loved spending time with their daughter but wish that she did not act like this morning. They got back to the house and Steve went to go get ready for work.

Headquarters

Robyn walked into the office after dropping the kids off with a smile. She saw the whole team working at the table. She didn't know about the case.

"So what's going on?" Robyn asked them as Kono threw the two piece back at Steve.

"You are insane if you think that I am going to wear this out there." Kono told him.

"What is going on?" Robyn asked again as she tried to get answers.

"Three girls are dressing in bikinis and heading to the beach after each robbery. This morning, they committed murder. We need to find them and figure out what's going on." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I see so why does Kono have to wear the bikini?" She asked him.

"Because it was either that or Grover wears a spedo. I am pretty that none of Hawaii want that happen" Steve responded to her.

"Why doesn't Robyn wear one?" Kono asked her friend.

"Because I don't know how to surf." Robyn revealed to her friend.

"Sure you do." Kono said to her

"No I don't" Robyn revealed to her friend.

They ended up finishing the case and then heading back home. They were sitting with the kids and so Steve decided to talk to his daughter about what she did earlier today.

"I know that you are the only girl in this family but that just makes it more special. You are my only little girl and I would do anything for you but we don't do what you did early today. I am not trying to be mean but I expect more from you. Your brothers are watching you and looking up to you." Steve told his daughter.

"Okay daddy." She said sadly.

"I love you baby girl." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too daddy." She responded back to her father as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They got to spend the rest of the day together before heading to bed. Steve decided that he was going to put the kids to bed while Robyn got to enjoy mommy time. He walked into the bathroom to find her sitting in the tub. Steve decided that he was going to sit in there and enjoy some time with his wife.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him.

"Because I love you so much." He revealed to her.

"Aw, honey, I love you too." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. They ended up making love for the rest of the night.

McGarrett House

Steve finally made it home after talking with Danny. Robyn knew that there was something wrong the minute that her husband walked into the house.

"Hey what is going on?" She asked her husband as he walked into the office.

"It is more of something is going on with Danny. I need to make sure that he is okay." He said to his wife as he opened the computer and start the trace on Danny's car. He knew that there was going to be some trouble in the future for the their team but he really did not want any.

"okay." She said as she walked over next to him. He knew that she was doing it because she saw that he was hurting and that is one of the things that he loved about his wife. No matter what her day was like she would put it aside and be there for him and their kids.

"I love you so much." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She said to him. "I am going to go check on the kids and then get ready for bed."

"Alright, I will be up there soon." He revealed to her with a small kiss before watching her walk up the stairs to their kids. He was beyond happy that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with along with having his babies with her. He ended up spending about an hour downstairs before locking up the house and checking his kids. He walked into the room to find his wife sleeping on his side of their bed. He got changed into his night clothes and climbing into her side of the bed. It felt really weird being on her side but it was just one night.

The next morning, Steve woke up to headed over to the office. He wanted to make sure that he would fill Chin on what was going on with Danny since they were all really good friends and it hurts him that he could not tell Grover and Kono about what is going on. Steve walked to his truck and headed over to Chin's house to give him the news.

"Hey do you have a moment?" Steve asked him as he knocked on the door.

"Sure what about?" Chin asked his friend. "I am worried about Danny."

"I know me too. Danny's brother was kidnapped and the man that took his brother is demanding that Danny pay 18.5 million dollars to save his brother. Right now he only has 13 million and needs 5.5 million." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Why did no one tell either Kono and myself? How did you find out?" Chin asked his friend. He was really upset that they did not trust them to help.

"I found out the other day. Danny is all about family." Steve responded to him.

"Alright so what are we going to do?" Chin asked his friend.

"We need to stop Danny before he makes the deal that he is planning to do." Steve revealed to him.

"Alright I will go find him." Chin said as he got ready to go to work and to find Danny.

Robyn had the day and got to spend it with the kids. She was glad that they got to spend together beside having to go to school. Robyn was about to make lunch when Steve walked into the house.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" She asked her husband.

"Hey, Danny and I have to go down to Columbia to find his brother and get him back. I might not be home until Monday." Steve told her as he ate the lunch that she just made for lunch. "Where are the kids?"

"They are at school." She said with a small smile. He lean in for a small kiss and they ended up making love.

Robyn was getting ready to pick up the kids from school. She walked straight to her car and turn it on. Steve was back at work. She could not believe that he was leaving tonight for a trip with Danny. She figured that it had something to do with his brother and she just hoped that Danny's brother was okay. She pulled into the kids school and waited for the bell to ring. She brought them home and got them ready for dinner and bath. They were happy that it was Friday because that meant that they got to do movie night.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Her daughter asked her.

"He's at work right now baby girl. He will be back soon." She said as she started to reading the book that they picked.

Danny's house

Danny was at a lost of words. He lost his brother after he did the best to save him. Steve sat next to his friend.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know but we will figure it out." Steve responded to his friend.

Steve and Robyn woke up the next morning knowing that they had to see John's grave site. Robyn was taking a shower when Steve was taking the kids to his sister's house since he did not want to bring them there. He pulled into Mary's driveway and helped the kids get out of the car.

"Daddy, why do we have to go to Auntie Mary's house?" His daughter asked him.

"Because Mommy and I have to go to work after visiting Grandpa's grave. We can go on a later day and spend a little bit." Steve revealed to his daughter.

"Okay daddy." She responded to her father as they head front door. Mary opened the door and greeted her niece and nephews. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah." His daughter responded to her aunt.

Steve left the kids and started to head home again to picked up his wife to head to his dad's grave site. They were halfway there when Robyn took his hand and tried to give him confront.

"I know that today is hard for you today." Robyn revealed to her husband.

"Everyone has told me that this gets easy but it doesn't. I am just glad that we have each other to work through this." Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a small smile. "I love you for standing next to me after all these years."

"I love you too." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

They managed to get to the grave site. Robyn stood by and wanted her husband talk to her father-in-law. She was so proud of her husband and how much he loved his dad. He talked about their family and how much things have changed since his father's death. She watched as he got up and they walked to the truck. Steve pulled out his phone and dial his sister's number so he could check on her and make sure that their kids were okay. Steve looked over and notice this girl walking to his father's grave. He hanged up the phone and turned to Robyn.

"Who is that?" He asked her.

"I don't know who that is. I do remember your father saying something about a girl." Robyn revealed to her husband with a small smile.

"Stay here." He said as he started to get out of the car. Robyn watched as her husband started to run to catch up to the girl. After a few minute, Steve walked back to the truck and they went to the coffee shop where they learned more things about Steve's father and what he was doing with her father's case.

After the case

Steve and Robyn finally made their way home. Robyn knew that the next morning that they were going to pick out costumes for their kids. Mary was more than happy to bring their kids home. Steve needed to talk to his sister about their Halloween plans and Ellie's relationship with their dad. He did not know how his sister was going to take it since John pretty much forced them off the island. He owned his dad so much since he helped introduce Robyn to him.

"Hey Mary, do you have a moment?" Steve asked his sister as his oldest daughter jumped on his lap. He smiled when she started to cuddle with her father. He could tell that she missed him.

"Sure what's going on?" Mary asked her brother.

"I met with this girl that apparently dad grew closer to after we left the island." Steve revealed to his sister.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked her brother. She was seriously confused about her brother talking about this.

"Dad was assigned to a case that this girl's dad was killed and grew closer. He never found the killer and so I told her that I would looked into the case." Steve responded to her as his daughter cuddled into him more. He loved moments like this.

"I see." Mary responded to her brother. She could not believe that her father would do that. They decided to do something big for the kids before Mary left the house with Joan. Steve just sat there with his daughter until it was time for bed.

Author Note: I hope that you like the new chapter. I merged about five chapters into this chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update. I don't know when we will be adding part 5 to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 15

Steve and Robyn woke up the weekend before Halloween and knew that they needed to get their kids costumes and Halloween treats. Steve got out of bed and went to get ready while Robyn went to make breakfast. She knew that the kids would be down really fast since they got that from their dad. Steve came down right as the kids came down the stairs.

"Hey babe. You can go get shower and dress while the kids eat." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright." She responded to him with a small smile as she walked up the stairs. She could not picture her life without her husband or their kids. Robyn got in the shower and then got dress as Steve was bringing up the kids to get them dress. They were ready to go within ten minutes and out the door.

They arrived at the store about an hour later to pick up the candy and looked to see any of the costumes the kids wanted were there. They could not find anything that the kids would want to wear so they decided to go to another store to see if they have them.

"daddy, can we go find my costume?" his son asked him.

"We are going to try to find it really soon." Steve told his son with a smile as he put both of the boys in their own car seats while Robyn put their daughter in her seat. They went to another store to see if they could find something for the boys. Steve finally got them to settled for Captain America and Batman. He could not believe that their youngest son was eight months old and talking a little bit. He did not remember their daughter or John talking at this young but then again every child is different.

They are heading home when Danny text his friend saying that they have another case. Steve drop the kids and Robyn at home since she was going to get the kids ready for Halloween.

Steve finally made it to the crime scene while knowing that they needed to get done with the case. He walked over to where Chin and Danny were at.

"So what do we have?" Steve asked his friends as they started to work the case. They managed to track their suspect and get him to confess. Steve and Danny were walking back into headquarters to find out what is going on.

"Hey so what are the kids dressing up as?" Danny asked his friend.

"Kia is going to be a princess while John is going to be Captain America and then Michael will be Batman. I don't know how he is going to like it through." Steve revealed to his friend. "What is Grace going to be?"

"I don't know. She decided that she wanted to be with her mom and brother this year." Danny responded to him. They headed to their cars and head home. Steve was about to text Danny when he got to the house to find Robyn and the kids waiting for him.

"Hey babe. I thought that we could go show Danny that he still has family here that he can lean on and plus we got a little mad batman here." Robyn told her husband.

"I see that." Steve said as he watched Kia open the back door and helped John into his seat before climbing into her own seat. He could not believe that she was his first born. He hoped that she would take after him and just be a leader which he was already seeing her do that on her own.

Later on

They finally got to the house to find Danny sitting on the pouch while drinking his beer. Steve made the kids wait in the car for a couple of minutes so he could talk to him.

"Danny, you need to come and see the kids. They really miss their uncle." Steve told his friend as he helped him up. They walked up to the truck and opened the back door. The kids were so cute in their costume.

Danny walked over to Steve and was glad that he did that but there was to much going on for him. He had killed someone over the death of his brother. He did not know how he was going to do. Steve closed the door and waited for Danny to talk about things.

"Thank you for that. I just having a hard time about what I did in Columbia. I killed someone because they killed my brother. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I killed someone's son and brother because what he did to my brother. It doesn't make it right." Danny told his friend.

"I know but we will get through it." Steve told his friend.

"How can I be so sure?" Danny responded to his friend.

"Because you have me and the rest of our team." Steve responded to her.

Robyn woke up the next morning after not feeling her husband in the bed. She looked over to see that it was only four o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and headed to see if she could find her husband.

"Babe?" She called out for him. There was no answer after a few minutes.

About an hour, Steve walked back into the house to find her sitting on the couch. He could tell that there was something wrong.

"Babe, is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Where did you go?" She asked her husband.

"I went for my morning run. I am sorry if I scared you." He responded to her with a small kiss. "I am going to get ready for work."

"Alright. I should start getting breakfast ready because the kids will be down here in a few minutes." She said as she got off the couch. She gave him another small kiss.

"I love you." He responded to her as the kids started to make a little noise.

"I love you too." She revealed to him as she went to the kitchen as he walked upstairs. Steve managed to get his shower and got dress. Steve smiled as he heard the breakfast getting underway. Every morning was a fight with John because he did not like much things.

"I don't want it." Steve heard John scream. He knew that she could handle it but this was ridiculous about their son's behavior.

"Hey, stop talking to mommy like that." He told his son.

"but I don't want it." John told his father as Robyn walked upstairs and got ready for work.

Robyn had dropped the kids off and then headed into work. She knew that something was wrong since Steve had left before her but he wasn't there. Kono walked up to her and gave her gear.

"We need to go." Kono revealed to her friend.

"Where is Steve?" Robyn asked her friend.

"I don't know. Did he leave before you or after?" She asked her friend.

"way before. There should have been no way that I beat him here." Robyn revealed a little worried about her husband. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her husband's number. There was no answer so she left a voice mail for him to call her back.

They got to the scene where the deal was going to go off and there was still nothing. They found out that Steve was in fact missing and now they need to find him.

"Robyn, we are going to find him." Danny told his friend.

"I know but I hope that he is okay." Robyn responded to him. They start to look for more information. Duke had called and said that they found Steve's car abandoned. Danny and the rest of the team went to the location that Duke had said.

"Are we sure that he is okay?" Robyn asked her team.

"we won't know until we find him. I just hoped that it's not Wo Fat." Danny responded to his friend. They did not know that Steve was getting torture again and dreaming what his life would be if his father was still alive.

Danny and the team finally found out where Steve was. Danny had told Robyn to stay outside so that way they did not have to worry about her being hurt in this fight. She was going crazy until her husband came out of the building. She was so glad that her husband was okay. She watched as her husband came walking up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Steve had been worried that he was going to see his family again. They were his life. The team brought Steve to the hospital where they found out that he was getting drugged during the kidnapping. Danny said that he would watch the kids so that way Robyn could be with her husband. The next morning, Steve was released from the hospital. They headed home and was greeted by their children.

"Daddy, are you okay?" John asked his father.

"Yes buddy. I will be fine. I just have to be home for the next couple of days." Steve told his son with a smile. He sat down on the couch and watched the kids played on the floor with the kids.

Monday morning

Robyn woke up to find Steve was still sleeping. She was glad that he was fine but was also glad that he would be home with their kids. Robyn got out of bed and got ready for work. She walked into the headquarters to find Danny and Chin waiting for her to arrive.

"How is he?" Danny asked her.

"He's good." She responded to him

They got to work and Robyn heard her cell go off and answered it.

"Mommy, when are you going to be home?" Kia asked her mother.

"Around five." Robyn responded to her daughter. "Why? Where's daddy?"

"He is playing with the boys." Kia responded in a sad voice.

"Put daddy on the phone." Robyn responded to her daughter. She waited for her husband to answer the phone.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Steve asked his wife.

"Why are you not playing with our daughter?" Robyn asked her husband.

"I am playing with our daughter" Steve responded to her.

"Well she is saying that you are not playing with her when she just called me upset. Try to spend time with our kids equally." Robyn responded to him.

"I will" He said to her

He hung up the phone after a few minutes and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Why did you call mommy and say that?" Steve asked his daughter

"I don't know." Kia said to her father. They went back to playing.

Steve walked into the kitchen to find Robyn and their kids already eating breakfast. He sat down and ate his breakfast before they all loaded up in the car to go pick up Deb and her boyfriend. They arrived at the spot where they were going to meet her. Steve could tell that his kids was starting get tired of standing in one spot.

"Daddy, how much longer?" Kia asked her father.

"Auntie Deb will be soon. " Steve told his daughter as he saw his aunt come off the ship. "Aunt Deb!"

The kids all saw her and started to run as Steve and Robyn just watched their kids give her a hug. They truly missed her.

After Steve had got a call, Robyn gave her husband a kiss and their kids gave their father a hug and kisses.

"I will see you guys later." Steve revealed to them as he left. It was a good thing that they took two cars but the only problem was that she had all of the kids with her. They loaded up in the car and the cab to go to the hotel.

They waited for Deb and her boyfriend to check in to their room before heading up to the room. Deb and Robyn watched as Deb's boyfriend played with the kids. Robyn could tell that she was happy.

"Do you think that Steve liked him?" Deb asked her.

"I don't know. I think that he just wants to make sure that he is safe to be around for you and his family. I know that Mary likes him but that is different. I saw the way that Steve looked at him when he pulled out the money." Robyn responded to her. She heard her cell phone go off and knew that the team needed her. "I have to head to headquarters after I dropped off the kids."

"No, we can stay with the kids if you don't mind?" Deb responded to her.

"Please mommy." Kia said to her mom.

"Alright. Just let me know if you guys go any where." Robyn said to her husband's aunt before getting ready to leave. "Be good guys. I will see you later."

"bye mommy." The kids all said together.

Robyn left the room and headed to her car. She started to head to headquarters and was surprised to find Steve standing there waiting for.

"Hey, did the kids do okay when you dropped them off at daycare?" Steve asked his wife.

"Actually your aunt and her man have them." Robyn responded to her husband.

"What were you thinking about leaving our kids there with that guy?" Steve asked her as he pulled out his keys. He did not want his children there when he did not trust the man.

"Steve stop." Robyn said to her husband as Danny and Chin came out of the building.

"What is going on?" Danny asked his friends.

"She left our kids at my aunt's room with the guy who is not who he says he is." Steve responded to his friend.

"Steve do you really think that I would put our children in danger?" Robyn asked her husband.

"No I don't you would do that but I don't trust the man to be around my kids." Steve responded to her again.

"Steve, listen to yourself. Your aunt is happy than we have ever saw her." Robyn told her husband while Danny walked over trying to calm his friend down.

Steve and Robyn went to go picked up the kids from his aunt's hotel room. Steve was happy that his kids were okay. The next morning it was time for the wedding. Robyn came downstairs after getting her dress on.

"Babe you look amazing." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." She responded as they headed for the wedding. Robyn knew that her husband was trying to figure out what he wanted to do with the box.

During his aunt's wedding, Steve looked over to see his wife sitting next to him. She lean over and smiled at her husband.

"babe what are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Our wedding." He responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

"Me too." She responded to him.

Steve woke up on Thanksgiving morning knowing that they have a lot of things that they were going to do today. He was glad that he got to spend time with his wife and kids. Robyn and the kids woke up about eight and came downstairs where they played many games and made breakfast. The kids were watching a movie while Robyn and Steve started to make Thanksgiving dinner. They had fun with their kids while the turkey was cooking. The team and their families showed up around 12:30 pm and they started to get everything set up for their dinner. They sat at the tables and started to go around saying what they were thankful for. Kia was not having it by being at the little kids table so Steve tried talking to her about it. She still was not happy so she went to have a little time out. After her time out, she was fine. She sat down near Grace and ate her food like a big girl.

The next morning

Robyn was not feeling good but still wanted to go out and do black Friday shopping. Steve wasn't sure about this since she was not feeling good.

"Babe, why don't I go out and do the Black Friday shopping?" He asked her with a small smile while hoping that she would agree to it.

"No I will be fine after I get some food in me." She responded to him with a smile and then head downstairs.

Steve went downstairs and watched her make her breakfast before she left. He wanted her to stay home so she could feel better but she was stubborn and that is why he loves her. Robyn did not last long shopping. She came home right as the kids were getting up.

"babe, just go laid down. I will take care of the kids." Steve said to her as he helped her upstairs with all the bags.

"Alright." She responded to him. He knew that she was not feeling good since normally she would fight him on it when she was sick. He helped her in bed and then got the kids out of their bed to take them down to the beach.

A week before Christmas

Robyn was heading to the hospital to find out what is going on. She has been sick since Thanksgiving and can't shake it. Steve had convinced her to go to the hospital and find out what was going on. He was going to meet her there.

"Hi my name is Robyn McGarrett and I have an appointment at 1 pm." She said to the front desk person.

"Alright, please take a seat and your doctor's nurse will be out soon." The front door person responded right as her husband was walking in with Danny.

The doctor had revealed that she was pregnant with their child. They could not believe that they were expecting another child. They decided to wait for a little bit to tell everyone that they were going to have another baby.

"Can you believe it that we are going to have another child soon?" She asked her husband.

"I can because I am that good." he responded to her with a small kiss.

"I knew that would happen. It always goes over your head." She responded to him in the nicest way possible as they started to share a kiss. Steve just wanted to go home and celebrate their pregnancy until his phone started to ring. Robyn was happy that it was her day off and that meant that she did not have to go in.

"I am sorry, the governor wants me to go in for meetings all day long so you might lose your day off." He revealed after he hanged up the phone.

"It's okay. I guess that I will have to wrap the kids gifts when they go to bed or maybe Santa will help me tonight before we go to bed." She said as she gave him a smile.

"Alright, if you get called in to work. I want to see you in the office. I don't want you out in the field while you are pregnant." Steve revealed to her. She knew that he was going to tell her this when they found out that they were pregnant with this baby.

Christmas morning

The kids loved their Christmas morning with their parents and then they went to go to Danny's house. Kia wanted to be held by Robyn for most of the time until Steve took her. He really did not want to have his oldest daughter being held by his wife. They loved their Christmas time with their friends and family. Steve smiled when Danny came up to him.

"Oh by the way, you owe Hawaii 1,200 dollar fine! Someone saw us. We should have just paid $700 dollars" Danny told his friend as he handed him the piece of paper.

McGarrett's house

Robyn woke up to Kia coming in to the room. She was surprised to see that her daughter was not in bed still since she normally likes to sleep in like her mother.

"What is wrong baby?" Robyn asked her daughter

"Where is daddy? He promised that I could go with him." Kia asked her mother as she climbed into the bed with her.

"He went to hang out with Ellie during their boxing match. He will take you with him." Robyn told her daughter as she heard her phone ring. She picked up her phone and open the text message.

"Who is texting you, mommy?" Kia asked her mother as she laid next to her.

"I am texting aunt Kono. She thinks that Adam is going to do something like ask her to married him." Robyn revealed to her daughter with a smile. They stay in bed for about one more hour before getting up and getting ready for the day.

Meanwhile

Steve had woken up to hear his phone go off. He had made plans with Ellie about what happen at the last case. They had done something wrong and he needed to fix it. He got out of bed and headed to go get ready. When he came out of the bathroom, he gave her a small kiss before leaving. Ellie was meeting him at the gym and he got there before she did.

"Well it is about time!" Steve said to her joking.

"Ha! Ha!" Ellie responded to her friend as they walked into the room.

About an hour later

Robyn drops the kids at their daycare and then heads to headquarters. She walks into the office right as Chin and Kono were getting there to fill her in on the case.

"Hey how was your week off?" Robyn asked them.

"It was okay. Jerry has been living with me for the past few weeks. I don't know how you and Steve managed to do it with four kids." Chin responded to her as he walked in to his office.

Later in the day

Steve and Danny finally walked into the headquarters to get updated on the case. It had been all day long that neither Steve or Robyn could see each other. Steve walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"How were the kids this morning?" Steve asked his wife.

"They were good. They missed their daddy and so did i." Robyn responded to her husband with a small smile.

"Well as soon as we can get this case done then we can go home to spend time with the kids." Steve said to her with a small smile.

Later that night

Steve and Robyn finally got the case done and started to headed home. Steve went to go get the kids from their daycare while Robyn went to buy dinner.

"Daddy!" Kia yelled right when she saw her father. She was happy to see him.

"Hey baby girl." Steve said to her as he picked their youngest baby up and started to load them up in his truck. He got in to the truck and headed to their house. By the time that they got to the house, Robyn was just driving up to the house so Steve took the kids in to the house while Robyn brought in the food. They spent the rest of the night together since they knew that it was Saturday.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn were getting the kids up and ready since they were going to go the movies and then go shopping. Steve knew that most of the kids did not like to go shopping. They left the house and headed for the day of fun. Steve got to sit during half the movie since all of the kids got bored and then they went shopping for about two hours. After they tuck the kids in for the night, they returned to their bedroom.

"I am pretty sure that you brought out the entire store." Steve told his wife with a small smile.

"I did not do what you said I did." Robyn responded to her husband with a smile.

"Babe, trust me. You did too." Steve told her with a small kiss before they ended up making love.

Steve and Robyn were getting the kids ready for daycare when Steve's phone went off and it was from the shrimp truck. He went to go get ready after he finished getting the kids ready.

"Steve, where are you going?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Sorry honey, there is something going on at the Shrimp truck and I need to go break it up." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss on the head.

"To bad since you get to drop the kids off on the way there." Robyn said to her husband as she picked up the diaper bag.

"Seriously babe. I can't drop them off." Steve responded to her as he gave her the bag.

"Yes you can and plus I have a meeting at the school in about twenty minutes which I need to leave for now before I am late." Robyn said as she picked up her purse.

"Why am I not going to the meeting?" Steve asked her as he picked up their youngest child.

"Because we needed someone to drop off the kids and plus you could not get a hold of Danny at all. Just relax. I will tell you everything that happens at the meeting later on tonight." She responded to her husband with a small kiss on the lips. "Love you"

"Love you too." Steve responded to her as he watched her leave the house. He could not believe his wife. "Alright guys, we need to go now."

They left the house and headed to the shrimp truck when Steve got out of the truck. He told the kids to stay in the truck. The kids watched as their dad was doing his job and when Steve got back into the truck. They headed for daycare with their dad's friend. Steve took the kids in and gave them all kisses and hugs.

"Be good." he told them before leaving the area and heading back to his truck so he can go help his friend. He could not believe Danny on the one day that he could really use his help and he was no where to be found.

Kono and Robyn walked into the women's locker room after they were supposed to get dress up. Robyn could not believe that her husband wanted her to go undercover with this case but she was happy that Kono was going to be there with her.

"I can't believe that Steve is making us go undercover again. Do you know what he does every time that I go undercover?" Robyn asked her friend.

"Let me guess he gets all cave man on you." Kono said as she started to laugh at it.

"Oh yes and it gets worse. All of the kids don't let me out of their sight due to the way that Steve is acting." Robyn responded to her friend with a smile as they finished getting ready and started out of the locker room and into their waiting car.

After their first undercover and Jerry revealed the truth identity of the woman that was working for, Robyn knew that her husband was mad at the lady when he pulled her into the office.

"I would not want to be her." Robyn said as she walked over to Kono.

"Me either." Kono responded to her,

Steve revealed that they were going to have to go back undercover and Steve was not happy about this. He did not want Robyn to be in anymore danger than she was already in or rest of the team. Before they took off, Steve pulled Robyn aside before she got dress.

"I don't want you in there. I think that you should stay with me and the rest of the group." Steve told his wife.

"Why so you don't go more caveman on me tonight?" Robyn joked with her husband with a small smile.

"I don't do that." Steve responded to her with a look on his face. He knew that she was right about it.

"Honey, you do." Robyn responded to her husband with a small kiss. "But yes, I will stay with you and the others."

After the case was done, Steve and Robyn went to go get the kids and head home. Steve did not want her to go out of his sight and she did not go that far unless she was making dinner. He was help Kia with her homework.

After the kids got done with their bath and they were in bed. Steve took Robyn to their room and they ended up making love. The entire weekend they stayed with the kids and went to the movies. It was nice to be able to stay with his family.

"See I knew that you were going to do this." Robyn joked to her husband with a small kiss.

On Saturday afternoon, Steve and Robyn took the kids to the shrimp cook off that they got to play with their friends and family members while Steve and Robyn got to enjoy the rest the day with their friends.

The night before

Steve walked into the house after taking his old car out for a spin with Kia. Kia came running into the bathroom to get ready for bed since she had school in the morning.

"Mommy, daddy and I had a lot of fun in his car. He took me downtown and then back." Kia told her mother with a big smile on the face. Kia did not tell that Steve was walking into the room.

"You were not supposed to tell mommy about downtown." Steve told his daughter.

"Sorry daddy." Kia told her father as she climbed into the bathtub with her younger siblings. Steve cold tell that Robyn was holding it in until the kids were in bed.

Later that night

Robyn was sitting on the back deck waiting for her husband to come down from putting the kids to bed. He finally came down the stairs and came outside.

"Hey." He said as he sat down next to her. "So I just got off the phone with Danny and he wants me to train with Grace in the morning."

"That's fine. So we are not going to talk about you putting our daughter in that car? Steve know that you love that car but I told you that I don't want them in there until it's safe to drive." Robyn reminded her husband.

"I know but she really wanted to go on there. She promised me that she would keep it a secret and she lied to me and just told you." Steve said as he started walk back into the house. He did not know what was going on with her for the past few days but it seem like all they have been doing for the past few days. Steve was really tired of their fight so he went upstairs and grabbed a bag. He did not hear that she had followed him upstairs.

"Where are you going? Robyn asked her husband.

"I am going to head to Danny's house since I have to go over there tonight." Steve told his wife. "Plus we are having many issues lately and I just need a break. I will be back tomorrow night."

"Okay." Robyn said to her husband. She knew that she did not have to work tomorrow since they do many half days with their daycare and she stayed home those days.

Steve was running that morning with Grace and Robyn was getting the kids ready to drop off their oldest kids at school. She figured that Kia had figured out that Steve was not there this morning which she was okay with.

"Mommy, are you mad at daddy?" Kia asked her mother.

"No baby girl. I am not mad at daddy at all." She responded to her daughter.

Later on that night

Steve walked into the house really thankful to be home with Robyn and the kids. He wanted to talk to Robyn about their marriage and try to work it out. There was a lot of things that they needed to fix it. He walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of Robyn and Kia's cooking.

"There are my girls." Steve said as he walked closer to them and gave them each a kiss.

"hey you." Robyn responded to her husband with a small kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was good beside that I so badly wanted to be home with my wife and kids. Someone actually took my car right around the time that you were taking Kia to school." Steve revealed to her.

"did you find the person that took the car?" Robyn asked her husband.

"yeah we found the kid that did it. I decided that I was not going to press charges." Steve responded to her. "I was thinking about to make up with my wife."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Robyn said to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss.

The next night

Danny and Kono came to watched the kids so that way Robyn and Steve can go out. Robyn was finishing getting ready when Kono walked into the room.

"Hey Kono." Robyn greeted her friend. "I am so glad that you chose to help Danny babysit the kids. I don't know if you remember the last time that we had Danny watch the kids but it did not end well."

"Yeah I remember. Steve was not happy with Danny for weeks." Kono responded as she watched her friend finished getting ready.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 16

Steve and Robyn were enjoying their date night. They had made attempts to do date nights every weeks since they needed to make sure that their marriage would last. The kids love spending time with the team and so did the team.

"Babe, which movie are we seeing tonight?" Steve yelled down the stairs. He was still trying to get ready to go. Robyn was going to get ready when he took the kids over to Chin.

"the American sniper movie. It's starts in about two hours and plus we want to get some dinner before hand." Robyn said back to her husband as the kids are eating their dinner.

"Are the kids eating?" Steve asked her

"Yeah." Robyn said to her husband as he finally started to come downstairs.

"Hey baby." Steve greeted his wife as he gave her a small kiss. "Kids are you ready to go see uncle Chin?"

"Yeah." The kids said to his question.

"Okay let's go." Steve said to their kids and then he turned his attention back to his wife. "I will be back soon and then we can go have something to eat."

"Alright. I will be waiting for you." Robyn responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve got back from Chin's house about twenty minutes later. Robyn was just about finished with her make up when he came upstairs to find her.

"You look amazing." Steve said to her as he started to kiss her lips. By the way that she was looking, he did not want to go anywhere but to bed.

"Steve, we can't do this right now. You promised that we could go to the movies." Robyn responded to him as she pulled away from her husband.

"Okay but we get to go later." Steve responded to her.

"Alight, honey. Let's go." Robyn revealed to him as she finished and headed downstairs to go to the movie. They enjoyed the movie and dinner. Before they went to get the kids, Steve and Robyn headed to make love. It felt really good to reunite. Steve went to go get the kids but before he went to the front door, his cell phone started to ring and it was Joe.

"Hey, Joe what do you need?" Steve asked his mentor.

"I need your help." Joe revealed as he gave Steve all the details. After hanging up the phone, he sent a group text to all the team telling them about the assignment that they were just asked to help with. Steve walked to the front door and got the the kids. They headed home and went to bed. Steve walked into the bedroom to find Robyn just laying in bed still.

"So Joe called me." Steve told his wife.

"What did he want?" She asked her husband.

"He is coming back to Hawaii with this patient." Steve revealed to her.

"Do you trust him?" She asked her husband.

"No." He responded to her.

The next morning, Steve got up and showered. He was out of the house within an hour. Steve gave Robyn and the kids a kiss since she was going to take the kids to daycare before she was heading to work. By the time that she got to work, Danny was waiting for her to get there.

"Hey Danny, what is going on?" She asked her friend.

"Steve was in an accident. We need to go to the navy base hospital." Danny revealed as she got into the car with Danny. They headed to the hospital where they found Steve.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Robyn asked her husband as she checked him out.

"Yeah I am fine. They said that it will heal in a few weeks." Steve responded to his wife.

"Why does this always happen to you when Joe is around?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know." Steve said right before Danny came into the room. He briefed them on what was going on with the case. Steve and Joe got released and headed back to headquarters. Robyn wanted a chance to talk to him alone so she pulled him into the office.

"Did you find out anything about your mom?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing yet. I think that he knows where she is and won't tell me." Steve told her as he gave her a small smile.

Robyn got a chance to talk to Joe. She wanted to talk about what he was doing to her husband. She knew that Steve would be upset about it.

"What were you doing with my husband? Are you trying to play a game with him? He just wants to know where his mom is and you won't give that to him, Joe." Robyn revealed to him.

"Robyn, I don't know where Steve's mom is and I am telling you the truth. I am not playing any games with your husband and you can believe it or not." Joe revealed right as the family walked out and she stepped out. She was about to walk down the hall when Steve came walking up.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" Steve asked her after he gave her a small kiss.

"I came to talk to Joe about what he is doing to our family. I don't want him anywhere near the kids." Robyn responded to him

"Alright, I agree with you that we don't need our kids near him. I will see you at home." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve got home about an hour later and they went to play games with the kids. They were just spending time like a family would. Steve gave the kids a bath and put them to bed. He was happy that his marriage seems to be right on track.

Steve woke up early in the morning and decided that he wanted to go for a run before he could get some more sleep. It did not work so he decided to just stay out on the beach until he could fall asleep or Robyn and the kids were awake. He did not heard when she came walking outside. He only felt her when she sat down next to him.

"hey, why are you up so early?" He asked his wife.

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded to her husband with a small smile.

"I just could not sleep at all." He told her with a small smile as he gave her a kiss.

"I see so what did you do?" She asked her husband.

"I decided to go for a run and then wasn't tired so I decided to stay out here until you came and got me or one of the kids did." He responded to her with a small smile.

"Next time that you can't sleep, please just wake me up?" She asked him with a small kiss.

"Sure. I am going to headed into the kitchen and make some coffee. Do you want some?" He asked her.

"Yes please." She said as he standing up and then giving her a small kiss.

After Steve and the boys went over to the hospital, Robyn decided to wait for Kono so that way they could head over there together.

"So is there any news about Doris?" Kono asked her friend.

"No nothing. It's like Joe is trying to make sure that everything is secret. Steve wants to try to get a tap on Joe's phone but there is nothing yet about." Robyn responded to her friend.

"When does he get out?" Kono asked her.

"In a few days and he wants to come and stay with us." Robyn revealed to her friend.

"What do you say about it?" Kono asked her.

"I don't want him near my kids. I want to make sure that they stay safe and Steve agrees with it." Robyn responded to her.

They got to the hospital and found out that they were going to end up staying at the hospital with their victim to make sure that he stay safe.

After the fight at the hospital, Steve and the boys ran into the room. Grover ad Chin went to get the suspect while Steve check on Robyn to make sure that she was alright.

"Are you okay?" He asked her

"Yeah I am fine." She said as he gave her a small smile. He was happy that his wife was okay. He knew that she would have been able to take care of herself. He was happy that he was able to figured out who it was behind the shooting. When they were driving over there, Steve was worried that he would never see his wife again and that was not giving him any comfort.

A few minutes later

Steve and Robyn were on the way home. Steve wanted to stop and get the kids so they could just enjoy time with their kids which was what Robyn wanted. Steve went into the daycare to get the kids and they were excited to see their mom. They decided to watch a movie tonight and the kids were really excited.

Valentine's day

Steve woke up that morning knowing that today was their Valentine's day. Steve knew that he needed to get the kids ready to go to Grover's house since he had asked Grover's daughter to watch his kids. He was happy that she agreed this since he wanted to spend time with his wife. He knew that they would do a celebration with their kids soon. He knocked on the door and waited for Samantha to open the door.

"Hey Samantha, thank you for watching the kids for Robyn and myself." Steve revealed to her.

"You are very welcome. I wanted to spend time wit the kids since I don't really get to see them very much." Samantha responded to him.

"I have to get back to Robyn and get ready for our date. Thank you again. Please call me and let me know what if you have any questions about our kids. I told them that they needed to be good." Steve told her with a smile before he left the room.

The house

Robyn was getting dressed as her husband was dropping off the kids. She remember before the kids left the house with Steve. She walked into the bedroom and got her dress that she was going to wear. She knew that her husband was going to be happy about her outfit since he loved seeing her in everything that she wore. She also had a secret that she wanted to tell her husband about this new change in their life. Robyn was scared about this since they just faced some marriage issues and now she has this secret that could change their lives for better or for worse. She did not know what to expect. She finished getting dress and decided to get things ready for their kids. She knew that the kids would need to be told about this that she would wait until she and Steve talked about when to tell them. She did not heard him come into the room.

"Hey babe, you look amazing." He said as he gave her neck a kiss.

"Thanks. You look amazing too." She responded to him as she gave him a kiss.

"I have to go get ready." Steve told her as he went to the bathroom.

Robyn sat on their bed while she heard the shower running. She decided that she wanted to tell him right now before they went out. She did not know what her husband had planned yet but she did not want to ruin their plans. Who was she kidding, she knew that her husband was going to be happy about this or so she hoped. She was deep in thought and did not hear him coming out of the bathroom.

"Babe, is everything okay?" Steve asked his wife as he went to kneel in front of her.

"I need to tell you something." She started to say to him.

"What is it?" He asked his wife.

"I found out something." Steve listen to her as she started to talk about what was going on. He wanted to be there for her.

"Babe, whatever you need to tell me, just know that I am here for you and I will support you." She listen to him

"Good I hope so because we are going to have another baby." Robyn revealed to her husband. She knew that he was happy by this news since he started to kiss her. They ended up celebrating Valentine's day in the bed instead of going out.

Later that night

Steve and Robyn went to go get the kids. They both knew that the kids wanted to go do something for Valentine's day so they were going to take the kids for dinner and then a movie. Steve had his hand on his wife's stomach on the way there.

"Are you nervous about adding another member to our family?" Robyn asked her husband.

"A little bit. Are you?" Steve asked his wife.

"somewhat. I am just worried about Michael and how he is going to react." Robyn revealed to him.

"He is going to be fine. It's going to be a change but he will be fine." Steve responded to her. "When do you want to tell them about the baby?"

"Let's wait until I'm 12 weeks." Robyn responded to her husband.

"How far are we?" Steve asked her.

"Five weeks." Robyn responded to him before they went to get the kids. The kids enjoyed the dinner and the movie. When they got home, Steve got the kids in bed while Robyn spend a little me time. Steve was happy that she was getting a small break. Steve came walking into the bedroom as she getting into the bed.

"How was the bath?" He asked his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"It was fine. Thank you for asking." She said as she gave him another small kiss. They ended up celebrating their pregnancy again and then falling asleep. The next morning, they woke up and had a few moments alone before the kids came walking into their room.

"So when do I start desk duty?" She asked her husband.

"On Monday." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

McGarrett's house

It was Friday morning and Steve and Robyn knew that they have a lot of things to do this week with the golfing tournament. Robyn knew that her husband was nervous about it. He did not hear hear her when she walked into the garage.

"Hey." Robyn told her husband. "Just relax. You will be fine."

"I know." Steve responded to her with a small smile. "I just can't help be nervous against Lou. He is really good and I am not."

"Babe, you are going to be fine. I have total faith in you." She said as John walked into the garage.

"Daddy, can I come with you?" John asked his father.

"Sure buddy." Steve said to his wife. He wanted to make sure that they spent enough time with their kids before the new baby arrives. The kids don't know that they are going to have a little brother or little girl.

Robyn watched as her boys left for the golf course. She knew that John was really happy to spend some extra time with Steve since they did not have school today. Robyn just hoped that they would not have a case since their babysitter was full at her daycare and that would mean that she would have to take the kids to his sister.

"Mommy, where is daddy and John?" Kia asked her mother.

"John went with Daddy to the golf course. They will be back in a few hours and until then we get to play at the beach." Robyn told her daughter with a smile. She remembered the day that she and Steve brought the twins home from the hospital. They could not believe that they were expecting another baby. They were not sure if there is one baby or twins. Robyn really hoped that they could have one more baby girl to even the family out but she would be happy if they had twins.

Steve arrived at the golf course to find Grover and Samantha there waiting for him. Steve helped John out of his truck and he watched as his son ran over to Samantha who said that she would stay with him until they were done.

"Be good for her." Steve told his son with a small smile.

"Oh I will daddy." He said to his father with a small smile as he gave him a hug and kiss. Grover decided to wait to say something until John and his daughter was out of ear shot.

"I have to say that Danny was right. You are good with your little boy." Grover teased him.

"You do know that I have two other kids right?" Steve said as they started to play the game. Around lunch time, Steve and Grover headed to the lounge so they could feed the kids. They were almost done with the game. By the time that they were almost done, a few girls came up to them and offered a little bit of advice.

Robyn had just laid both of the kids down for a nap when Steve pulled into the driveway to drop off their son. Robyn figured that they had a new case and he just told her to just finished her day off with the kids since Mary was busy at the doctor's visit for Joan.

"I will see you guys later. Love you." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Love you too. Please be safe." She said to him as she took John to his room to lay him down for a nap.

Later that night

Steve finally got home and the kids saw him long enough to start running up to him. Robyn watched as her kids wrapped their arms around their father's body. Steve helped Robyn to make sure to get their kids into bed on time since they had to get up early the next morning.

Saturday's morning

Steve and Robyn got up early and got the kids up. Robyn was downstairs making breakfast for the family when Steve came down with their kids. She fed them breakfast while they waited for Steve to come down. They got to the game where Robyn and Steve both told the kids that they had to be quiet while they were there since it was a game. They understood what was being said. Steve and Robyn promised the kids that they would go out for ice cream afterwords if Steve won and he did.

After the ice cream, Steve and Robyn headed home and spent the rest of the day together as a family. Steve and Robyn got their evening schedule underway before Danny got there with Amber. Steve and Robyn were really happy to see that he was okay.

Monday's morning

Steve and Robyn were getting ready to head in to work. Robyn was seven weeks pregnant with their baby and everything in this pregnancy is a lot different for the couple. Robyn was having a hard time with the morning sickness this week. Danny saw it on her face and decided to pulled both of them into his office.

"Is there another baby on the way?" Danny asked her.

"Yes. How did you know thou? And you can't tell anyone until I am 12 weeks pregnant." Robyn responded to him.

"Because I saw you in your last pregnancy and you were this sick too. I won't tell anyone until you are ready to tell them." Danny responded to them. "I am glad that you guys are expecting another baby."

Steve and Robyn woke up on Wednesday morning knowing that Steve had to go do his somewhat therapy session with Danny. Robyn knew that her husband hated having these meetings with Danny and the shrink. She knew what happens after that because they are both normally in a very bad mood and she hates putting up with it but knows that she just has to sit there and listen to her husband complain about everything that Danny had said during the meeting.

"I have to get going." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss. He went into the kids bedroom to give them kisses before he took off for work. Robyn had managed to get out of bed and get ready for the day without any of the kids waking up. Robyn headed downstairs to start making breakfast for the kids. She was happy that she did not have to work today so she was home with the kids. After an hour, Steve had sent her a message telling her that they needed her to come into the office to help out with this case. Robyn loaded the kids up into the car and headed to the daycare and then to work.

By the time that she got to work, the team was gone which meant that she got to be in the office all day until they got back when they finally did. Steve, Danny and Robyn had to go undercover strike out which Robyn did not mind but felt bad for Kono and Chin who offered to watch the kids for them. Robyn headed to get the things that she and Steve would need for the next couple of days.

When they got into the apartment across the street, Steve and Danny decided that they would take the first look and waited for Robyn to get done talking to the kids. Steve also wanted to talk to the kids.

"Babe, they are going to be fine." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I know but it sucks that we are not with them. I miss them." Robyn responded to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them notice that Danny was giving them a look.

"Seriously you two need to stop this." Danny said to them. "Steve, you won't share with your feelings with me but you will with her."

"Well yeah. she is my wife remember." Steve reminded his friend.

A few days later

Steve and Robyn came back home and spent time with their children. They went to the zoo and the pizza.

Steve and Robyn got the kids in bed before they had a little bit of their own time together without anyone else there. They loved spending time with their kids and friends but they still had a lot of things to work on. Steve was sitting on the deck waiting for her to come out there with him. She finally came downstairs and headed outside.

"Are the kids asleep?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah." She said before sitting next to her husband. "How was your session yesterday with Danny?"

"We are a work in progress. I just hope things will get better for him and I. We have been partners for over four years and still fighting. The good thing is that we consider each other family." Steve said to her with no idea what happens on Monday!

Steve and Robyn's house

Steve woke up the next morning knowing that today he was going to take their oldest son to the football practice with Danny's nephew. He was really excited to spend time with his son. Steve was getting John dress when Robyn walked into the room.

"Mommy, I get to spend time with Daddy and Uncle Danny's nephew." John said super excited about it.

"I know baby. I want you to make sure that you will listen to daddy and do everything that he tells you to do." Robyn revealed to her son with a smile.

"I will, I promise to listen to daddy." John responded to her as he gave her a small hug. "I will see you later."

"Alright you too have fun. I love you." Robyn said to her husband and son as she gave them both a kiss.

"We love you too." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss. "I will bring him back if we get a case."

"Alright." Robyn responded to her husband with a smile.

They headed downstairs and Robyn watched as her boys got into the truck and drove off. Robyn was happy for her son to be able to spend one on one time with Steve. This is what she wanted to have for her kids. They were all happy the minute that they took this change. The minute that they pulled into Danny's driveway, his nephew was all ready to go with them. They got to the beach and started to practice. John mostly stay playing in the sand while Steve and Danny's nephew toss the football. John came up to him and started to catch the game.

After a few more tosses, Steve knew that they had to go. He picked up John's toys and John to get him to the truck. Steve dropped off Danny's nephew at Danny's house and then headed to drop off John at his house. He also had to make a call to Chin to make sure that he knew what was going on with Danny. He also called Robyn to make sure that she knew that he was dropping off John at the house. He pulled up to the house and took John out of his seat and headed into the house to change.

"What is going on with Danny?" Robyn asked her husband as he was getting change.

"He got arrested for something that we both did in Columbia." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. Before he left the house "Babe you might want to get the kids ready for daycare, I might need you today."

"Alright. Just promise me that you guys will be safe and we can get Danny back." Robyn said to her husband.

"I will do my best." He responded to her as he left the house.

Steve had called Robyn right around lunch time telling her that she needed to get the kids to daycare and head to headquarters so that way someone could be there if Danny called. She knew that her husband was worried about his partner and truth be told so was she. She knew how much Danny meant to her husband. By the end of the day, they were able to find out what was really going on and reunited Danny with Grace. Steve needed a moment to talk to Joe so Robyn went up and sat with Danny and Grace.

"It's really nice to have him home. I know what you did. You need to trust me." Joe revealed to him.

"Give me a reason to because all I know is that I need to protect my family." Steve revealed to his mentor.

After a long day at work, Steve and Robyn were finally home with their kids. They managed to get a few days off with the governor's approval to do something as a family with Five 0. They could not believe that they were targeted by the CIA and that Steve's mom was protecting Steve. He did not want her protection at all but was thankful for it. He knew that his kids would not be able to handle it like Grace was able to.

John walked into his father's office to find him looking at a photo of him and his grandfather.

"Daddy, is uncle Danny okay?" John asked his father.

"yeah buddy, he is fine. He will be over in a few days to play with you and your brother and sister. He told me to tell you that he misses you very much." Steve said to his son with a smile.

They spent the rest of the weekend together and enjoyed spending time with each other. Danny managed to come over and the kids were told to be careful of him. They did not know what was going on but knew that it was serious.

Steve woke up that morning knowing that he was going to go to get his hair cut and his beard shave. He got out of bed and headed downstairs to get his outfit. He headed upstairs to go to take a shower. He finally made it out of the shower and got dressed. He finally finished and walked out of the room to find Robyn not in the bed. He went down the hall to check on the kids to see if they were awake and they were not. He did not know what was going on. He headed downstairs to see if she was downstairs.

"babe, are you down here?" Steve called out to his wife.

"Yeah." Robyn responded to him. "I am in the kitchen."

Steve headed to walk into the kitchen to find her sitting there on the stool.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" Steve asked his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you before you left and so when I woke up and heard you in the shower. I decided to come down here and wait for you because I knew that you would not see me in bed and start to search for me." She said with a smile as she watched him make his coffee. "So why are you up this early?"

"I am going back to the place that did my trim last time. He did a good job and I want to go back." Steve told her as they heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. "One of the kids are up."

Before Robyn had a chance to answer, their son came walking into the room.

"Daddy, can I go with you?" John asked his father.

"yes, you can buddy. We need to get some clothes for you." Steve said to his son as Robyn left the room to get something. She came in a few minutes later with a fresh pair of clothes for her son. She handed them to her husband. She watched her boys interact and knew that this was a good choice.

She watched them get ready to leave and headed back upstairs to lay down. She and John had planned this out to get Steve to spend time with his son.

Steve's truck

Steve was driving down the road and John was just watching his father. He was happy to be spending time with his dad like this. He knew how hard his dad work and was proud of him.

"Daddy, when do I get to drive?" John asked his father.

"When you are a lot older and if Uncle Danny says that you can drive his car. Tell him that Daddy said that he would do something that would hurt him." Steve responded to his son with a small smile.

"Like what daddy?" John asked his son.

"Something that I will tell you when you are older. Mommy would hurt me in the same spot if I told you." Steve told his son.

"Okay, daddy. I will tell Uncle Danny." John said to his father with a smile on his face.

They keep driving for another twenty minutes before Steve gets to the barber shop. He helps his son out of the truck and cross the street.

"Daddy, do I get to have my hair cut too?" John asked his father.

"No buddy. Mommy won't be happy about it. She loves your hair like this right now so let's keep it like it." Steve said to his son with a small smile.

"Okay daddy." John said to his father with a small smile. He was sad about not being able to get his hair cut, but he knew that his mommy would be upset if he got his hair cut without her knowing. He sat playing with toys when someone came in and then the shooting started. Steve had his son go to the back. Steve did not see the look that Ean gave his son. "Daddy! I am scared!"

"I know buddy, I am going to get you out of here." Steve said to his son trying to make sure that he stayed calm for his son's sake.

After the shooting stopped, Steve had his son run to his truck so that way they could go to the headquarters. He called Robyn and told her what happen. He knew that she was not happy and he would hear about it later, but right now he needed to get the suspect. When the truth was revealed, He was happy that he did not leave his son with his friend and Ean. Robyn was at work now and going with him to stop the kid. Steve ended up shooting the kid and Robyn knew how hard it was for her husband to do that.

"I am sorry that you had to do that." Robyn told her husband.

"I am not that kid was sick. I can't believe our son was near that." Steve told his wife.

"Steve, you did not know." Robyn said to her husband as she watched him pull up to the house and go on to find what the father had said. They went downstairs and started to look at the photos.

"Oh my god. Is that what I think it is?" Robyn asked her husband.

"yeah. The missing kids." Steve responded to her.

Steve woke up that morning knowing that he wanted to surprise his kids for Easter. He looked over to make sure that Robyn was still sleeping and she was. He got out of bed and headed downstairs after checking on the kids. He decided to go for his run before starting to work on the kids Easter. He knew what he wanted for them and knew where to get it from.

Steve did not hear his wife come downstairs after he got back from his run and then sign on his computer. He did not hear her walk up behind him.

"hey babe, what are you doing?" Robyn asked her husband. "it's really nice that you have this morning off."

It was another Wednesday that Robyn had off. Unless they needed her at the office.

"Just looking into getting the kids their Easter basket." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "Where are the kids? Are they up yet?"

"They are still sleeping in their room." Robyn responded to him as they kept working on finding their kids Easter basket.

Steve was still at home for the past two hours when there was finally a phone call from Grover saying something happen to one of his friends. Steve decided that they were going to need his wife there since they had Danny with Kono on the case and Chin on other one. Steve decided that they needed to have someone on the "home front" to run headquarters. Steve and Robyn dropped the kids off at daycare before heading to headquarters.

"So you want to tell me what is going on?" Robyn asked her husband.

"something happen with Grover's friend and his wife was found dead." Steve responded to her. "Grover thinks that there is something more than what his friend is telling him."

It was time for Easter and the kids were really excited to celebrate Easter together. Steve woke up and decided to hide the Easter eggs from the kids. Steve had to make sure that he put the eggs in arm length so that way the youngest one could reach the eggs. Steve had finished putting the kids eggs away and then headed upstairs to see if Robyn was awake and she was. She was getting showered and dress when he walked into the room.

"Hey babe." Steve greeted to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey you. How did you sleep?" Robyn asked her husband.

"It was good. I am worried about Grover while he is gone because he is having to deal with his friend killing his wife." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, we did everything that we could. We can only hoped that everything will be okay." Robyn responded to him. "Right now we need to get the kids ready to church and get ready to go."

"Alright let's go." Steve revealed to his wife as he gave her a kiss before getting ready for the church. Robyn went to go get the kids ready for church.

The service went really well. They got home to find that Danny and the rest of the team was there to celebrate with their family. The kids had a blast with their Easter Egg hunting and their dinner. Steve, Danny and Chin took the kids down to swim while Robyn and Kono sat on the deck.

"So where is Adam?" Robyn asked her friend.

"He is away on business. Why?" Kono asked her friend.

"Because ever since you two got engaged, I have not heard or seen him." Robyn responded to him.

"I know, he has been busy. He wants to be here but there is things that are going on at work that he needs to take care." Kono responded to his friend.

"Is there any news about the wedding?" Robyn asked her.

"Not yet. We haven't picked the day since we did not get a chance to talk it out." Kono responded to her. "What is your advice on getting married?"

"Just relax and don't stress out. Enjoy your wedding planning." Robyn responded to her.

"Did you do that with Steve?" Kono asked her friend.

"I wish that I did but no. Steve would say that I was a bridezilla when we got engaged to the moment that we got married." Robyn responded to her.

"I don't see you as one. I am surprise that the boss would say that." Kono responded to her as they did not see Steve walking up.

"Trust me. She was one but I would not change it at all." Steve said to them giving them a smile as he gave his wife a small smile and kiss. Steve knew that he was going to be in trouble.

Author Note: That is the end of this chapter. I will see you guys soon. I will be adding part 5 starting at the end of April/Early May. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: It is time for the next chapter of this storyline. I know that it has only been a few days but I want to get this caught up to the current part.

Chapter 17

Steve woke up that morning knowing that he wanted to surprise his kids for Easter. He looked over to make sure that Robyn was still sleeping and she was. He got out of bed and headed downstairs after checking on the kids. He decided to go for his run before starting to work on the kids Easter. He knew what he wanted for them and knew where to get it from.

Steve did not hear his wife come downstairs after he got back from his run and then sign on his computer. He did not hear her walk up behind him.

"hey babe, what are you doing?" Robyn asked her husband. "it's really nice that you have this morning off."

It was another Wednesday that Robyn had off. Unless they needed her at the office.

"Just looking into getting the kids their Easter basket." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "Where are the kids? Are they up yet?"

"They are still sleeping in their room." Robyn responded to him as they kept working on finding their kids Easter basket.

Steve was still at home for the past two hours when there was finally a phone call from Grover saying something happen to one of his friends. Steve decided that they were going to need his wife there since they had Danny with Kono on the case and Chin on other one. Steve decided that they needed to have someone on the "home front" to run headquarters. Steve and Robyn dropped the kids off at daycare before heading to headquarters.

"So you want to tell me what is going on?" Robyn asked her husband.

"something happen with Grover's friend and his wife was found dead." Steve responded to her. "Grover thinks that there is something more than what his friend is telling him."

It was time for Easter and the kids were really excited to celebrate Easter together. Steve woke up and decided to hide the Easter eggs from the kids. Steve had to make sure that he put the eggs in arm length so that way the youngest one could reach the eggs. Steve had finished putting the kids eggs away and then headed upstairs to see if Robyn was awake and she was. She was getting showered and dress when he walked into the room.

"Hey babe." Steve greeted to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey you. How did you sleep?" Robyn asked her husband.

"It was good. I am worried about Grover while he is gone because he is having to deal with his friend killing his wife." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, we did everything that we could. We can only hoped that everything will be okay." Robyn responded to him. "Right now we need to get the kids ready to church and get ready to go."

"Alright let's go." Steve revealed to his wife as he gave her a kiss before getting ready for the church. Robyn went to go get the kids ready for church.

The service went really well. They got home to find that Danny and the rest of the team was there to celebrate with their family. The kids had a blast with their Easter Egg hunting and their dinner. Steve, Danny and Chin took the kids down to swim while Robyn and Kono sat on the deck.

"So where is Adam?" Robyn asked her friend.

"He is away on business. Why?" Kono asked her friend.

"Because ever since you two got engaged, I have not heard or seen him." Robyn responded to him.

"I know, he has been busy. He wants to be here but there is things that are going on at work that he needs to take care." Kono responded to his friend.

"Is there any news about the wedding?" Robyn asked her.

"Not yet. We haven't picked the day since we did not get a chance to talk it out." Kono responded to her. "What is your advice on getting married?"

"Just relax and don't stress out. Enjoy your wedding planning." Robyn responded to her.

"Did you do that with Steve?" Kono asked her friend.

"I wish that I did but no. Steve would say that I was a bridezilla when we got engaged to the moment that we got married." Robyn responded to her.

"I don't see you as one. I am surprise that the boss would say that." Kono responded to her as they did not see Steve walking up.

"Trust me. She was one but I would not change it at all." Steve said to them giving them a smile as he gave his wife a small smile and kiss. Steve knew that he was going to be in trouble.

Steve and Robyn were getting ready to head home after picking up their kids from their daycare. Steve knew that the kids were excited to spend the night with both of them. Robyn had been a little sick for the last few days and he was getting nervous since he did not know what to expect with this flu since none of the kids had it and neither did he.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I am fine." She responded to her husband as they picked up the kids. The kids knew that tonight was their BBQ and they had been looking forward to it all week long. They finally made it home. The kids put ther things away and headed outside to play. Steve went for his swim that he did not get a chance to do this morning. After he was done, he decided to call Grover's wife to see if he could pick Grover tomorrow morning and she agree to it. She thought that it was best since she knew that their former friend was out there. Steve walked downstairs to find his wife getting their dinner ready for the grill.

"Hey, so I am picking up Grover tomorrow morning from the airport." Steve told his wife.

"I would take Kia and John with you. They have been wanting extra daddy time." Robyn told her husband.

"Alright. I will take the twins." Steve said to her.

The next morning

Steve and the twins were heading to pick up Grover. Steve smiled as he watched the twins play in their seats.

"Daddy, when are you and mommy going to add a new baby?" John asked his father.

"I don't know buddy. Do you want another brother or sister?" Steve asked his son in response.

"yeah. We both do." Kia said to her father.

"I will talk to mommy about that and we will see what we can come up with." Steve responded to his kids as Grover came to the door.

"I am surprised that you are here." Grover said as he climbed into the truck. Grover was surprised to see the kids in the back.

"Robyn took our youngest to the doctor today since Michael needed a check up and she has not been feeling good lately. I am on daddy duty and drop off at daycare." Steve said as he drove to the daycare.

Robyn and Michael were sitting in the office of her OB since she had gotten a pregnancy test done. She knew that there was a chance that she was pregnant. Michael is about to celebrate his second birthday and Robyn could not believe that her son was about to turn two. The doctor came into the room and sat down.

"I have some news for you. You and Steve are expecting. We need to set up an appointment to find out when you are due." The doctor revealed to her.

"Alright. Can we try in the afternoon tomorrow?" Robyn asked her doctor.

"Yeah I have an opening about four pm. Does that work?" The doctor asked her.

"yes that works." Robyn responded to her doctor. She left the office and headed to work. She could not believe that she and Steve were going to have another baby. She dropped Michael off at daycare and headed to work.

She got to work to find Steve and Danny about to leave. Steve gave her a small smile before leaving. They got done with the case and headed home. They had got the kids down for bed.

"I found out something today. We are expecting." Robyn told her husband as he started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"Our kids wanted a new brother or sister and now they got their wish." Steve responded to her.

Steve and Robyn headed upstairs to make love. Robyn knew that she wanted to wait to tell the team and their kids about the baby until they found out how far they are.

"How long do you want to wait to the team?" Steve asked his wife.

"I want to make sure that we tell the kids first and then tell the team." Robyn responded to him.

"I agree. The kids should know about their baby brother or sister first before our team does. We need to start making some changes through." Steve responded to her.

"Like what?" She asked to him.

"Like a bigger house." He responded to her.

Steve and Robyn were enjoying a nice morning with the kids before Steve had to leave for work. Robyn had to work this afternoon since the kids had an appointment later that morning which Steve wanted to go to but couldn't. He got dress and left for work.

"Just be safe today." She said to her husband with a smile.

"I will." He responded to her before he left the house.

She watched as he left the house. She went back inside to get the kids ready to go. They were ready to go in about thirty minutes. Robyn got to her doctor's office within twenty minutes. She checked in and headed to sit down with the kids. After the appointment, Robyn dropped the kids off at the daycare and their school and headed to work.

Robyn got to work to find her husband and Grover just getting there. She knew that there was a new case but it was hard to see that her husband was having to find out what these drunk guys were doing. She walked over to her husband and gave him a smile.

"So what is going on with the case?" She asked her husband.

"Someone killed this girl and the boys woke up to find her dead in their bathroom. We are pretty sure that they did not do it since Max said she fought back and they had nothing on their arms." He responded to her as they walked into the room.

Steve walked into his wife's office to find her working on paperwork.

"So how was the doctor appointment?" Steve asked her.

"It was good. The kids were really good." She responded to him.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked her.

"They are doing really good. They are right on track on where they should be." She responded to her husband.

"That is good." He responded to her.

The team was heading to support Jerry as he was being rewarded with finding the two people on the FBI most wanted list. Robyn watched as her husband was talking to Chin about something and he would share with her later. She knew that it had something to do with Chin's brother-in-law. They were getting ready for the award and Steve sat next to her.

"So what is going on with Chin?" She asked her husband.

"I will explain about it later." He responded to her with a small smile.

They were done with the ceremony and started to head home to spend time with the kids. They were about to pick up the kids.

"Hey, we need to talk before we get the kids." Steve told her.

"What is going on?" She asked him.

"Chin got some photos of Kono's soon to be husband meeting with some mystery man." Steve told her.

"Are they real? Adam has been trying to make sure that the business is legal. Has Chin talk to Adam about it? It might just be a big misunderstanding?" She asked her husband.

"Chin says that they are real. He doesn't know who the man is. I am sure that he is going to try to talk to him about this soon." He responded to her with a smile.

"So what do we do?" She asked her husband

"We just keep it to ourselves right now." He said to her. "I will get the kids."

"Okay." She responded to him as she watched her husband got out the truck and went inside to get their kids. The kids were really excited to learn that they were going to the zoo with them. They had planned this special day after a long day at work. The kids were really excited to spend time with their parents. They loved the animals.

Steve and Robyn finally got back to the house. Robyn got the kids ready to go to bed. Steve was outside when Robyn finally came back downstairs. She knew that her husband was having a hard time with everything that was going on. She walked outside and saw him just looking at the ocean.

"Is everything okay?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know how to keep this from Kono. She has the right to know what Adam is up too." He responded to her.

"She does but like you said before. It's not our place to tell her. It's Adam." She revealed to her husband.

"I know. I just hate lying to her." He told her.

"I know that you do and I hate lying to her too but sometimes we have to do the right thing." She responded to him.

Steve and Robyn were enjoying a nice morning with the kids before Steve had to leave for work. Robyn had to work this afternoon since the kids had an appointment later that morning which Steve wanted to go to but couldn't. He got dress and left for work.

"Just be safe today." She said to her husband with a smile.

"I will." He responded to her before he left the house.

She watched as he left the house. She went back inside to get the kids ready to go. They were ready to go in about thirty minutes. Robyn got to her doctor's office within twenty minutes. She checked in and headed to sit down with the kids. After the appointment, Robyn dropped the kids off at the daycare and their school and headed to work.

Robyn got to work to find her husband and Grover just getting there. She knew that there was a new case but it was hard to see that her husband was having to find out what these drunk guys were doing. She walked over to her husband and gave him a smile.

"So what is going on with the case?" She asked her husband.

"Someone killed this girl and the boys woke up to find her dead in their bathroom. We are pretty sure that they did not do it since Max said she fought back and they had nothing on their arms." He responded to her as they walked into the room.

Steve walked into his wife's office to find her working on paperwork.

"So how was the doctor appointment?" Steve asked her.

"It was good. The kids were really good." She responded to him.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked her.

"They are doing really good. They are right on track on where they should be." She responded to her husband.

"That is good." He responded to her.

The team was heading to support Jerry as he was being rewarded with finding the two people on the FBI most wanted list. Robyn watched as her husband was talking to Chin about something and he would share with her later. She knew that it had something to do with Chin's brother-in-law. They were getting ready for the award and Steve sat next to her.

"So what is going on with Chin?" She asked her husband.

"I will explain about it later." He responded to her with a small smile.

They were done with the ceremony and started to head home to spend time with the kids. They were about to pick up the kids.

"Hey, we need to talk before we get the kids." Steve told her.

"What is going on?" She asked him.

"Chin got some photos of Kono's soon to be husband meeting with some mystery man." Steve told her.

"Are they real? Adam has been trying to make sure that the business is legal. Has Chin talk to Adam about it? It might just be a big misunderstanding?" She asked her husband.

"Chin says that they are real. He doesn't know who the man is. I am sure that he is going to try to talk to him about this soon." He responded to her with a smile.

"So what do we do?" She asked her husband

"We just keep it to ourselves right now." He said to her. "I will get the kids."

"Okay." She responded to him as she watched her husband got out the truck and went inside to get their kids. The kids were really excited to learn that they were going to the zoo with them. They had planned this special day after a long day at work. The kids were really excited to spend time with their parents. They loved the animals.

Steve and Robyn finally got back to the house. Robyn got the kids ready to go to bed. Steve was outside when Robyn finally came back downstairs. She knew that her husband was having a hard time with everything that was going on. She walked outside and saw him just looking at the ocean.

"Is everything okay?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know how to keep this from Kono. She has the right to know what Adam is up too." He responded to her.

"She does but like you said before. It's not our place to tell her. It's Adam." She revealed to her husband.

"I know. I just hate lying to her." He told her.

"I know that you do and I hate lying to her too but sometimes we have to do the right thing." She responded to him.

Steve woke up on the morning that he knew that Kono was going to leave. He was not sure about this but knew that she wanted to do this for her mother. He felt Robyn moved over and started to wake up.

"Good morning." She said to her husband.

"Good morning to you too." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"What time does Kono leave?" She asked her husband.

"In two hours." He revealed to her. "We better started getting ready since we have to leave here about an hour."

"Alright." She responded to her husband as he got out of bed and so did she. Steve went to go take his shower first while Robyn went to get the kids dress and then get their breakfast ready to eat. Steve walked downstairs to find his wife and their kids eating their breakfast.

"Babe, why don't you go take your shower and I will stay with the kids?" Steve asked his wife.

"Alright babe. I will go get my shower and then it's time to go." She responded to him. She headed upstairs to get her shower and then get dress before they left for the day. They headed straight for the beach where they met the team. Everyone said their goodbye to Kono before they headed to drop the kids off at their daycare. They got called into the case. Steve had decided to drop her off at headquarters.

"Are you sure that you want me to stay here?" She asked him.

"Yeah. We don't know what we are expecting out there so I want you to stay here where it's safe." He responded to her.

"Okay. Just be safe. The kids and I need you to come back in one piece." She said with a smile.

"I will." He said giving her the same smile back.

She watched as he left to go solve the case which they did before night fall. Before they left to go get the kids, Steve pulled his wife aside to talk to her about what is going on with Kono.

"Are we sure that she is okay?" She asked her husband.

"babe, it's okay. We are going to handle it. I need you to go and get the kids to go home." He responded to his wife.

"Alright. Please keep me in the loop about Kono." She responded to her husband.

"I will try my best but I want you to stay calm please. I will call you when I can. I love you." Steve said to his wife.

"Love you too." She said right as Danny came walking into the room. He had found out what happen to Kono and came to help. He waited for Robyn left the room.

"I thought that I gave you the day off." Steve told his friend.

"You did but I heard about Kono and she's my friend. I don't want to see her hurt." Danny responded to his friend.

"Alright. Let's get started." Steve said to him as they started to walked right back out the front door to go to the coast guard. They revealed that they had not had contract with her for the past 14 hours and that worried him. They finally found her and got her to the hospital.

Steve knew that he needed to called his wife and let her know what was going on. She finally got to the hospital and saw her friend. She was truly happy about her friend being okay.

Three days before Mother's day

Steve and the kids knew that they needed to get her Mother's day present done. They had been pretty busy for the past couple of days. Steve and the kids got to the store.

"Daddy, can we get this for mommy?" their daughter asked him.

"Baby, I got the stuff in mind for mommy but you can get that for her." He said as he put it in the basket and headed to the bathroom area. He figured that he would get her a spa treatment in their bathroom. Steve also let their son get the other stuff for his wife.

"Are you sure that mommy is going to like this?" His son asked her.

"Yeah John. We know that mommy is going to like it. Now we need to let Michael pick out something." Kia said to her brother.

As they were picking out something for Michael and managed to find the stuff that he wanted to get her. They check out and headed to the truck. Steve was happy with the things that the kids got her and others stuff that he got her.

Steve and Robyn were getting ready for bed. Steve was glad that their best-friend's wedding was in the next few days. Robyn knew that there was something going on with Adam.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on with Adam?" She asked her husband.

"We don't know any details about what is going on with Adam." He responded to her.

"Alright, I will just go talk to Chin about it." She revealed to her husband as she saw her husband's phone beep." She said to her husband as she walked out the door. Steve got off the bed and followed her down the stairs. She beat him down the stairs to find Chin already talking to her.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on with Kono and Adam?" She asked him.

"We don't know yet and how did you find out about this?" He responded to her.

"Because I know my husband and I could tell that he was lying. So why don't you tell me the truth?" She revealed to him.

"Because we don't know anything." He said to her. He was hoping that she would just stop asking about it.

"Fine, I am going to bed. You can seriously think about sleeping on the couch tonight." She responded to him before giving Chin a hug. They waited until they were sure that she was in bed.

"Sorry about that." Chin revealed to him.

"It is okay. She will be fine." Steve said to him

"Are you sure? So I had a meeting with the people about who the man with Adam was." Chin responded to him

"And what did you find out?" Steve asked him

"I got a lot from him." Chin responded to him. "I just want to know what Adam is doing with a mob boss."

"You need to be careful on how you appoarch this. Kono loves this man and this could destory anything that you and her have." Steve responded to him.

"But I can't have her married to someone connect to the mob." Chin revealed to his friend. He wanted to protect his cousin. Chin stayed for a little bit longer before heading home. Steve got ready for bed and managed to find that Robyn was not serious about him sleeping downstairs.

The next morning, Steve woke up to find Robyn already out of bed. He went downstairs to find her and the kids eating breakfast outside. He walked outside. He gave the kids a small kiss before moving on to his wife. He went to kiss her to find her moving her head.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked her.

"Yes I am." She said to him. "You won't tell me the truth about what is going on and I want to know. I am not mad about this. I just want to know what is going on so I know how to help you two."

"I know that you want to help but we don't have all the answers to it." He revealed to his wife.

Grover walked into headquarters to find Robyn waiting for him. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey what is going on?" He asked his friend.

"Nothing besides that Steve's ex-girlfriend is here in town." She responded to him.

"Are you guys like best friend?" Grover asked her

"We are a little bit. There is times that I am jealous because she got all this time with Steve when he was out of town." Robyn responded to him.

"But he chose you and the kids. He loves you." Grover responded to her.

"Yeah you are right." She revealed to him

Steve and Danny were on the way to the crime scene.

"So what is going on with you and Robyn?" Danny asked him.

"I dont know. There is something going on with Chin and he shared it with me. So I have to share it with her. The only problem is that we don't know what is going on with Chin yet." Steve responded to him

The team broke up for lunch and Robyn decided that she was going to go get some lunch for them.

"Hey do you want to go out and get some food?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah." He responded to her. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want." She said to him.

"Alright." He revealed to his wife.

They went to get food when Danny arrived at the lunch room. Steve could tell that there was something wrong with his parnter. He got up and moved over to find out what is going on.

"What is going on?" He asked his friend.

"Charlie is not Stan's son. He is mine. She lied to me." Danny responded to him as Robyn walked over to him. "I got to go."

Robyn watched as Danny walked away from her.

"Did I do something to him?" She asked him.

"No babe. You did not do anything to him. He is just going through something and just needs our support." Steve revealed to her as they walked back to his truck to get lunch.

Later that night

Steve and Robyn had picked up the kids from their daycare. Steve was happy to spend time with his family. Steve took the kids down to the beach while Robyn went to make lunch.

"I love spending time with you guys." Steve told his kids.

"We do too daddy." they responded to him.

The family spent the rest of the night together and waited for Kono's wedding. They were all excited for her and Adam.

Steve woke up the next morning to find the kids running into their room. He was glad that they have this time together. He was planning to go for his morning swim but now that the kids are awake, he had to wake up his wife.

"Hey babe, the kids are awake." Steve revealed to her as she started to wake up.

"Okay." She said to him

"I am going to go for my swim." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss before he got out of the bed and headed to get his swim clothes on. He got out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. He gave each of their kids a kiss when Robyn was walking down the stairs. "Alright, I will see you guys really soon."

When Robyn was busy making the kids their breakfast, she heard the front door being knocked on. She walked out of the kitchen and open the door only to be surprised that Catherine was standing on the other side. She remembered that she was just talking to Grover about her yesterday and now she is standing there.

"Hey Catherine." She greeted her friend.

"hey. Where is Steve? I need to talk to him." Catherine responded to her.

"He is out back. He is almost done with his morning swim." She revealed to him.

"Alright, I am going to surprise him that I am back." Catherine responded to her friend. Robyn watches as she walked through the house before she goes back to the kitchen to finished breakfast.

After Steve came back into the house to get ready for work, Steve gave Robyn and the kids a kiss. Catherine came into the kitchen right as Steve was walking out of the house.

"So when do you go into work?" Catherine asked her friend

"Only about two days a week. Steve and I are working on another baby." Robyn said to her.

"That is exciting. Have you guys had any luck in making a baby?" Catherine asked her.

"Not yet but we are working on it." Robyn said to her

"Oh my god. I am so happy for you guys." Catherine responded to her friend.

The girls decided to go dress shopping. As far as they knew, the wedding was still on. Robyn dropped the kids off for daycare. Robyn tried on many dresses and finally picked on that she knew that her husband would like. They were hoping to get a babysitter so they can do something special tonight. While they were getting ready to get their dresses, Robyn felt her phone started to ring and knew that it was her husband.

"Hey babe, what is going on?" She asked her husband.

"We have a case and we need you to come to headquarters." Steve said to her. "And bring Catherine. Oh and buy that dress that you have in your hand."

"How did you know about that?" She asked her husband.

"Because I have eyes on you." Steve said to her husband.

"Okay." She said as it was her turned to pay for the dress. She waited for Catherine to pay for her dress. They headed to Robyn's car and headed to the house so that way Catherine could get her car.

Robyn finally got to headquarters to find Danny standing by his car. She knew that there was something going on so she walked over to him.

"Hey is everything okay?" She asked her friend.

"No it's not and please don't defend Rachel to me." He responded to her.

"Why what is going on with you and Rachel?" She asked him.

"Charlie is my son and Rachel did not tell me about it. I am going to make her tell our little boy that I am his father but I have to figure out how to tell Mandy that Charlie is my son and I did not know anything about it." Danny revealed to her.

"It's going to be okay. I will be there for you." She responded to her friend as she gave him a hug.

Robyn and Catherine were filled in on the case with the missing nukes. Right when Steve and Danny were able to find a link to the missing nukes. They went to go find them.

"Are you worried about this?" Catherine asked her

"yeah. Are you?" She asked her.

"Yeah." Catherine responded to her.

RIght as Robyn went to go talk to Chin about what was going on with Kono and Adam, Steve had Catherine come and talk about things.

"I am sorry about what happen out there last year. How were things with you and Robyn when you came back?" She asked him.

"It was a little ruff but we made it through it." Steve responded to her.

"That is good." She responded to him

Later that night

Steve and Robyn had managed to get their babysitter watched the kids for a while since they needed to work as much as they could.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her husband

"Yeah I am fine." She responded to him with a smile.

"What happen to your chat with Chin?" He asked her.

"Yeah it was fine." She responded to him

Steve and Robyn were excited to watch as their best-friend got married. Steve could tell that there was something wrong with by the look that Chin was giving.

Author Note: We just finished part four of this storyline and now it is time for part five which will not start until late April/Early May. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Happy Monday Day! I can not believe that we are in the month of May. I know that I said that I was not going to start part five until later this month but I wanted to get this first chapter uploaded on Monday. I am just want to make sure that I get it done before the season finale.

Chapter 18

Steve and Robyn were enjoying Kono's wedding to Adam. Steve was surprised to find out about what was going on with Chin.

"You guys this is not the time to talk about what happen with Michael. We can talk about it later." Robyn said to her husband and their friend.

"You are right. I think it's time for me to have a dance with my wife." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a kiss.

"Okay. Let's go." She responded to him as she gave her husband another kiss. She had turned her attention to Chin. "Are you coming?"

"No I am just going to sit for a little bit and figure out what I am going to do next with my move with my brother-in-law." Chin said to her as they moved past and Steve just lean in to her to give another kiss.

They finally got home about two in the morning to find the babysitter sleeping on the couch. Steve went to go check on the kids as she went upstairs to bed. He walked into the room to find her sound alseep. Steve didn't bother with getting undress and just climbed into bed. He was out a few minutes later and then woke up the next morning to find her cuddling next to him. He was enjoying it until his phone started to ring.

"hello?" He said as he went to answer the phone. "Alright, I will be right there." Right as he started to hang up the phone and found her waking up.

"hey was that work?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah it was." He said as he gave her a kiss before getting out of bed. She watched her husband get dress. "I will see you at work in a few hours."

"Alright." She responded to him.

Steve and Danny were talking about the case when she walked into the building. Steve knew that she would try to wear something comfortable but man he was lucky that she was his wife.

"Hey, you might want to gear up for a hike." Steve said to her.

"Is it just me and you?" She asked him.

"Nope, Grover, Chin and Danny are coming with us." Steve responded to his wife.

"Which is nothing I want to do." Danny responded to Steve and Robyn

"Alright stop complaining. We both know that you don't want to do it but you are going to do it." Steve revealed to his best-friend.

Robyn got ready for their hike and they had to take two cars since there was no way that they were all going to fit in the same place. They were almost to the top when the complainning started. Robyn could tell that her husband was starting to get mad and then Chin found the cave.

"I am staying up here with Danny." Robyn said to her husband.

"Alright." he responded as the others had already started to climb down. Steve and the team revealed that they had found the Doctor's body and then they were trying to figure out what happen. They found out that it was an accident.

By the time that they got back to the headquarters, Jerry had taken over Steve's office which did not make Steve happy. Robyn knew that he was not happy because she knows that her husband is a little bit of a neat freak. She watched as her husband walked into the office.

Steve came back out of the office with the new information. They had managed to get the couple. Steve walked out of the crime scene.

"Steve, what were you thinking about not making sure that you were protected by that girl?" She asked her husband as he was putting things away from the day.

"because I wanted to make sure that everyone got out and made sure that the mom and the child were safe." Steve said to her as he gave her a small smile.

They did the paperwork before heading home. Steve and Robyn were enjoying the night together. Kia were super excited to see her father and so were the boys. Robyn knew that the past few mornings, she had not been feeling good and knew that tomorrow she was going to do something. She just hoped that everything was okay. Right now she was focusing on their kids. She watched her kids playing with her husband.

Steve managed to spend some time with their kids before it was time for bed. Steve was putting the boys down as Robyn was putting their daughter in bed. Steve walked into his daughter's room.

"babe, why don't you go take a hot bath while I read her a book?" Steve said to his wife with a small smile.

"Okay sweetie." She said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Robyn was working on figuring out if she was pregnant or not. She decided to finally take a pregnancy test before her husband came walking into the room.

"Honey, I thought that I told you to take a bath." Steve revealed to her.

"I know. I was going to but I know that it was the perfect time to test to find out." Robyn responded to her husband.

"To find out what?" Steve asked his wife.

"If we are expecting another baby or not." She responded to her husband with a small smile.

She knew that her husband was hoping that they were expecting another baby.

"So are you going to tell me about what the test?" Steve asked his wife.

"I am just about to find out about if we are pregnant or not." She responded to him.

"Well let's find out if you are expecting or not." Steve responded to her.

She picked up the test to find out that they were not pregnant with their second child. She knew that now she needed to find out what was going on with her.

"Babe, Tell me what is going on so I can help you." Steve responded to his wife as he saw her look.

"It says that I am not pregnant with our second baby." She responded to her husband.

"Honey, we will find out what is going on with you." Steve said to her. "Tomorrow, I would like you to call your doctor and I will come with you."

"Okay." She responded to him. She had decided not to take her bath now that she knew that she was not pregnant with their baby. She wanted to be pregnant with their fourth child.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn were enjoying a little bit of time outside on their deck. They loved being able to spend some time together. He loved being with her. He knew that she was upset that they weren't expecting their second child.

"Hey, we will figure out what is going on with you." Steve revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I know but I am worried about what is going on." She responded to her husband.

"It is going to be okay." Steve responded to her. He was sure that something was going on but they would figure out what was going on with her.

"Steve, what happens if this is it for us?" She asked her husband.

"Then we will take it. Babe, We have three wonderful babies." Steve responded to her. "You gave me three babies and I am so thankful to you."

Steve heard his cell phone start ringing on the table and he went to answer it. She knew that he was going to have to leave work.

"Honey, I have to go to work." Steve revealed to her.

"I know and it is okay." She responded to her husband.

"Please tell the kids that I love them." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright I will. Please promise me that you will be safe after what happen a few days ago." She responded to her.

Later that morning

Steve finally got a chance to sit down and think about what was going on with his wife. He could not believe that there was a chance that she was not pregnant. Steve was not paying attention when Danny came walking into the room.

"Hey man, what is going on?" Danny asked his friend.

"Robyn and I thought that we might be pregnant with their fourth child." Steve responded to his friend. "We took a pregnancey test."

"And?" Danny asked his friend.

"The test was a negativie. She is pretty upset over what happen." Steve responded to his friend.

"So what does that mean?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know." Steve revealed to his friend. "I want to make sure that she is okay."

"She will be. You just need to show her that you will be there for her during this. She might be pregnant and the test did not pick it up yet. Just give it a few more weeks to find out if she is not or is pregnant with your baby." Danny responded to his friend.

Later that night

Steve finally walked into the house to find the kids playing with their toys. Kia noticed her father standing there.

"Daddy!" Kia said to her father as she went to greet her husband.

"hey baby. Where's mommy?" Steve asked his daughter.

"She is upstairs. I don't know why she was so sad. I told her that you would come home." She responded to her father.

"I know baby. I am going to check on mommy." Steve said as he put her down and then locked the door and headed upstairs to check on his wife.

Steve and Robyn were trying to make sure that they spent time with their kids while they were trying to find out if she was pregnant or not. Last week they found out that they were not pregnant however she is still showing signs. Steve decided that he wanted to talk to her about going to the doctor's and have a blood test. Steve walked into the bedroom where he found her sitting there.

"hey babe." He said to her with a small smile. He wasn't sure how to bring this up to her but knew that there was still a chance of her being pregnant with their baby.

"Hey. Where are the kids?" She asked her husband.

"They are downstairs playing in the playroom." He responded to her with a smile as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Robyn knew that her husband's mind was on their negative pregnancy test. She loves how supportive her husband was being. She just wish that they knew what was going on.

"Honey, We should go to the doctors to find out what is going on with you." Steve responded to her.

"Yeah that is what I have been thinking about for the past couple of hours. I am a little worried about what they are going to say." Robyn responded to him. "Is there any way that you can talk to Danny about watching the kids?"

"Yeah I can ask him. I don't think that he is going to have an issue with it." Steve said to her as he pulled out his phone. "We might want to call up and set up an appointment for the doctors."

"Yeah, I will go call my doctor and find out what is going on." Robyn responded to him. She got up and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the doctor's office. She managed to get an appointment tomorrow morning. After she was done talking to her doctor, Steve called Danny to asked if he could watch the kids. Steve knew that Danny had the morning off and would not have a problem with watching the kids for them.

Steve and Robyn had decided to make the day for the kids and enjoy the rest of the day with them. Steve was out on the deck later that night with the boys reading their favorite bedtime story.

Robyn had managed to get Kia to bed. She had a busy day with Grace during her game. Steve and Robyn were surprised when she actually tried to fall asleep.

Robyn walked into the porch and smiled at her boys. She loves seeing her husband with their babies. They were getting so big. She walked over and sat next to her husband and boys. Michael saw his mom and moved over so she could sit with them. Steve looked up and smiled at his wife.

The story lasted for about twenty minutes before Steve and Robyn took their sons to bed. Steve headed downstairs to locked up before heading to bed himself. He gave his wife a small kiss before he fell asleep.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too." He responded to her.

The next morning

Steve woke up before Robyn and the kids did. He knew that he wanted to get a small run or swim in before the kids got up. Steve loves spending time with the kids but needed a few moments alone.

He was back within an hour before the kids woke up. Robyn had managed to wake up first and headed to make some breakfast after her shower. Steve walked into the house and headed upstairs to find her. She was making breakfast for them.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss. She slowly moved away from him.

"Babe, what the heck?" Robyn said to him. "You are all sweaty"

"I know and I am sorry." Steve said to her with a small smile. "I am going to go take a shower."

Danny had came to watch the kids and they ended up leaving for their doctor's appointment. Steve and Robyn managed to get and see their doctor.

"So you want to tell me what is going on?" the doctor asked them.

"We took a pregnancy test and it came negative but I am still showing signs of being pregnant." Robyn revealed to her doctor.

"Well we will check you out to find out what is going on." The doctor said to her as she had her lean back and they started the exam.

After the doctor was finished with the test, Robyn knew that there was something going with her.

"So you want to tell me what is going on with me?" Robyn asked her doctor.

"You are pregnant with your fourth child. I don't know why the test said that you are not. You look to be about five weeks pregnant with this baby.

Now that Robyn was officially pregnant with their fourth child. Steve wanted her to take it easy with the kids and work. He had managed to convice Robyn's mom to come in to town and help with the kids. Now on top of that Catherine had came and went right after Kono's wedding. Steve knew that his wife was upset that she had left again.

"Hey babe. I am going to take the boys and get your mom so I will be back." He said as he walked into the room.

"Alright. Have fun with them but please be careful." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"When am I not careful? I think that you have been talking to Danny too much." Steve said to her as he gave her another kiss.

"So speaking of Danny doesn't he have surgrey tomorrow morning?" She asked him.

"Yeah he is having surgrey so that Charlie can live." Steve said to her. "I am just having a hard time that Rachael would keep this from him. She made him believe that Stan was his father."

"But I am sure that she had a good reason on keeping it from him." She responded to him.

"Please don't defend her to me. She hurt our best friend." Steve revealed to her.

"I know babe but look what happen with Grace. She was kidnapped by someone that he worked with." She responded to her husband.

"But the man turned bad." Steve reasoned with her.

"But he could have taken our children to get back at us for keeping Danny safe with you." She responded to her husband.

"But he did not do it." Steve said to her before leaving with the boys. The boys could tell that their dad was upset about the fighting with their mom. Kia came walking in to the room to find her mommy upset.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She asked her mother.

"I am okay baby girl." Robyn responded to her daughter with a smile.

"Where did daddy go to?" She asked her mother.

"He went to go get grandma with your brothers so we can spend some time with each other." Robyn responded to her daughter with a smile.

Steve and the boys were gone for about thirty minutes before they got back home with her mother.

"Mom!" Robyn said to her mother as she went to go give her a hug. Robyn was almost four months pregnant but looked like she was six months pregnant with their baby.

"Hey sweetie." Robyn's mom said to her as she gave her a hug before greeting all of the grandbabies inculiding the baby that was in her stomach. Robyn watched as her husband walked away. She knew that he was upset and to give him some space.

Later that night

They were getting all the kids ready for bed and Robyn was resting on their bed. Steve walked into the room to find her sitting on the bed. Robyn watched as her husband got ready for bed.

"Steve, are you just going to keep avoiding me for defending Rachael?" Robyn asked her husband.

"No I am not trying to avoid you. I am just trying to keep a brave face for the kids. I am mad that my own wife would yell at me for not keeping our kids safe when they were never put in danger. You are mad at Danny for putting Grace in a spot that was out of his hands!" Steve yelled at her.

"I am sorry that is what it sounds but both Danny and Rachel need to figure out what they are going to do about their kids while we figure out what to do with our kids." She yelled back at her husband.

"That is it! I am going to sleep at Danny's house to be there for him the morning! " Steve responded as he went to go get dress and then went to go to Danny's house. He could not believe the fight that he just had with his pregnant wife.

The next morning came really early for both Steve and Robyn. They were still upset over the fight that they had but knew that they needed to work through it. Steve felt bad for yelling at her while she was pregnant. Danny could tell that his best friend was in his head thinking because he managed to come up there with him.

"Hey so I am going to my doctors for the surgery." Danny responded to his friend. "While I am under, I want you to go talk to your wife and make things right. The worst thing that you could do is make her upset and you did that. You need to make it right. In the line of work that we do, Robyn has every right to voice her concerns."

"I know" Steve responded to his friend. "I will go talk to her."

Steve and Robyn actually managed to talk things out and work through it. Steve felt bad about what happen between them and he wanted to work through this. They both admitted that they were wrong to yell at each other and ended up making love.

Steve was never one to complain about getting up early to work out but having to go with Danny was going to be a new experience for him. He knew that Robyn was not able to do it since she was pregnant with their fourth child. He also knew that Danny could not be doing this but they needed another member on their team since Grover had fake knees.

"Good luck at training." Robyn said to her husband as she started to wake up.

"Babe, go back to bed." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. He wanted to give her as much sleep as he could.

"No I want to see that you are not going to kill Danny because of his complaining." Robyn revealed to her husband.

Steve watched as his wife got out of bed and headed to get dress. She finished and got their kids ready for daycare since Steve and Robyn knew that he did not want to take their kids there. They dropped the kids off and headed to the area where they were meeting the others.

"Be nice to my wife." Steve said to Grover before he took off with Chin and Kono along with Danny. Steve was right when Danny had started to complain right away.

Grover and Robyn were following right behind the team and she was laughing right at the three mile mark when Danny started in on Grover.

"It's not funny Robyn." Danny said to her with a mean tone that Steve did not really care for.

"hey be nice to her." Steve responded to him.

"I am being nice." Danny revealed to his friend.

After their training was finished, Robyn went with Steve back to the house where she started to make a little more breakfast and his coffee. She knew that the morning sickness would kick in high gear the moment that they smelt coffee. She was like this with all the pregnancies. She did not hear her husband coming down the stairs.

"babe, we got a case so we need to go." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Alright let me guess that you are dropping me off at headquarters." She responded to him

"I know that it's not the funnest job to do right now but I want to make sure that you and the baby are safe." Steve responded to her.

"I know." She revealed to her husband before he gave her a small kiss.

They got ready to leave and headed to the headquarters where Danny was waiting for him in his car. Robyn smiled the moment that she saw that he was in the passenger seat rather than the driver seat.

"You know that it would be nice if you would let Danny drive his own car. I am sure that he would like that." Robyn responded to him.

"I know but I want to make sure that I make it back to you and the kids." Steve revealed to her with a smile.

"I don't think that he would hurt you unless you did something that made him mad." She responded to him.

"I know that you just did not say that to me." Steve responded to her in a joking matter.

"Relax. I was kidding when I said that to you." She revealed to her husband.

"I have to get going before Danny puts his underwear in a bunch." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

They were just finishing up the paperwork of the case that they were doing. Robyn walked in to the office and gave her husband a small smile.

"Are you ready to go home?" She asked him.

"Just give me a few more minutes to finsh what is going on with this case." Steve responded to her with a smile. He finished after a few minutes "Alright, I am all done."

"Wonderful. Let's go get our babies." Robyn responded to her husband with a small smile on her face.

Steve and Robyn headed to the truck and went home to be with their kids. They spent the rest of the weekend with their kids. Steve decided to take the kids to surf one at a time and they each loved spending time with their dad.

After Steve was finished with surfing with the kids, he came back to the sand and sat next to his wife while they were watching the kids.

"Do you still miss Catherine being around?" Robyn asked her husband.

"A little bit. I think that she has been calling me from a stat phone like I would use for you when I went on missions." Steve revealed to her.

"But it could also be your mom." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I know and that is what I need to figure out if it's Catherine or my mom." Steve revealed to her.

Steve and Robyn enjoyed the weekend with the kids and ended up spending time with their friends. Danny had brought Grace and Charlie over to see the kids. Grace played with Kia for the longest time. Both Danny and Steve loved that the girls got along so well. Steve and Robyn gave each other a small kiss.

"I love you." Steve revealed to her.

"I love you too." she responded to her husband as they went back to watching their kids.

Author Note: Alright that is the end to part one of this fifth part! We should have the next part really soon since we are two chapters into the final part on Come back to me part 5. Thank you all for reading and hopefully reviewing. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: It is time for another part of this storyline to come to order. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. We only have three more chapters left until we are done with this part. Let me know if you want me to come back with another part to this storyline.

Chapter 19

It was the morning before Halloween and Steve really hoped that they did not get a case that called him away from his wife and kids for Halloween. Steve was getting ready to go to bed that night when his cell phone went off and Robyn looked at him and knew that there was a case.

"Go ahead. Just hurry and get the case done so you can come home and trick or treat with the kids." She said to him with a small smile. Steve could not believe how lucky he was to be with this woman.

"I love you." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. Before she got a chance to respond, he walked out of the room to answer it. She heard him go downstairs as he grabbed his gear.

She was a little worried about how the kids would react with him not there in the morning. She decided to go to bed about ten minutes before he finally got back home. He could not believe how much bodies there was. He felt bad for the families and friends that lost someone. Steve headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

The next morning

Robyn woke up to hear the shower running. She knew that he had to go back to work and that meant that she might have to do Halloween treating with the kids which she was okay with that. He finally got out of the shower and came out of the bathroom.

"Hey babe." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey." She responded as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I want you to stay with the kids so that way if I don't make it when it's time to go treating with them, you can go with them." Steve told her.

"Alright, I figure that you were going to have me do that." She responded to her husband as Kia walked into the room.

"Daddy, you promised that you would take us treating." Kia said to her father as she announced her apperance.

"baby, daddy is going to try to come home and take you but bad people don't stop doing bad choices so daddy has to stop them." Robyn tried to explain to her daughter.

"I know but they ruined our plans every time." Kia responded to her mother really sad. Steve felt really bad that he could not be there tonight.

"Baby, Mommy will take you this year if we have to done it before." Steve said to his daughter trying to get her calm down a little.

"Okay daddy." She said as Steve heard the front door being knocked on. Robyn walked over to open the door to find Danny standing there ready to go.

"Daddy has to leave so say goodbye to him and you will see him later on." Robyn told her daughter.

"Okay." She said to her mom before turning to her father. "bye daddy, please be safe."

"I will sweetie. You be a good listen for mommy and help with your brothers." Steve respond to his daughter as he gave both of his girls. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." She said to him.

Halloween night

Robyn could not believe that her husband was not home yet. It was almost time for trick or treating and the kids were upset that their father was not there.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" John asked his mother.

"he is at work right now. He will be home soon." She responded to him as she heard her phone go off and knew that it was Steve. She got up to check her phone.

 _Babe, this is a big case and I am pretty sure that I am not going to be home in time to take the kids. I would just turn off the light and just take them. Please tell them that I am sorry about this. Love you._

Robyn felt bad about her husband's text message. She knew that he wanted to be there with their family.

 _Honey, it is fine. The kids will be okay with it. They can show you their candy which turns out to be ours more or less. We love you too. Kisses. Please stay safe._

Robyn ended up taking the kids trick or treating. Steve arrived home around five in the morning and Robyn had managed to keep the kids quiet until 11am when he finally came downstairs and greeted their family.

Steve managed to convince the kids to go to the lake. Steve was super excited to spend time with the kids. He had a hard time believing that it was November and now things were going to get busy. Steve and Robyn were really happy to see their kids happy.

"You and I need a date night soon." Steve said to her.

"I know. It's hard because of the kids." She responded to him.

"Maybe I can convince Danny to watch them." Steve responded to her. He was kinda hoping that Danny would agree to it.

The night before the trip, Steve and Robyn were planning it out. She had told him that this is what she wanted to do this.

"Honey are you sure about wanting to do this?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yeah I am sure that I want to do this. It would be nice to be able to spend time with my husband before this baby gets here because our lives will get crazy again." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I know but I really want to make sure that you want to do this and make sure that our baby is okay." Steve responded to his wife with a small smile.

"We are going to be fine." She said to him not knowing that she would regret saying them later that day. Steve had taken the kids over to Danny and then headed back to start his trip off right with his wife. Steve and Robyn made it out to the water and were happy that that they were able to do this. It was nice not having to worried about work or anything like that. They were just about ready to go swimming when Robyn pushed him out. He did it gentle to her because she was pregnant with their baby.

"That is not very nice." Robyn said to her husband.

"It was not nice when you did it to me now was it?" Steve countered her.

"I know and I am sorry." Robyn responded to her husband as he pulls her to him and gives her a small kiss. They enjoyed their time swimming around and decided to go a hiking spot. Steve and Robyn managed to get a small photo and headed back to the beach. Both Steve and Robyn were surprised to find a plane there and got shot at. Steve pulled his wife in front of him and started running away from him. Steve and Robyn hid behind a tree as Robyn could see that her husband was trying to remain calm down.

"It's going to be okay. We are going to get back to our kids." Steve whispered to her as he gave her a small smile. They finally waited the guy out before heading down to the beach to get back on the boat. They got down there to find the boat on fire.

"Oh my god, Steve how are we are going to get back to our kids?" Robyn asked her husband.

"Hey, listen to me. We are going to be okay." Steve responded to her as he wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"Okay." She said to her husband with a smile.

They finally made it back to the plane and Steve made it clear that they were going to try to get the small boat to get back to their kids.

Steve could not believe that nerve that the man taken his wife. He knew that he had to get her back as soon as he knew that this was a bad idea the moment that they were planning this.

"I got your lady McGarrett." The man said to Steve

"Steve!" She yelled for him as the man point a gun at her back. Normally she would fight back but because of the baby, he was not going to risk it. She wanted to make sure that the baby stayed safe and knew that Steve would get her as soon as he could. She knew that her husband was worried about the push at the rocks. She had said that she was okay and she just hoped that she was.

They finally got to the boat and Steve had tied the man up and went to make sure that she was okay. He check her over and was happy that she looked okay. He was planning to take her to the hospital to make sure that was the case.

Steve helped his wife on to the boat making sure that both the baby and his wife were okay. They were finally getting off the island and taking them back to be arrested. They were finally back on the mainland and Steve handed the prisoners over to the FBI where they were arrested.

"Let me guess, we are going to the hospital." Robyn revealed to her husband.

"You guess it right." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss before they headed to the hospital. They check out the baby to make sure that it was okay and it was. Steve was so happy that the baby was okay. They headed to the house so they could talk about what happen with the team. Danny had heard about what happen and they went to the house to see their babies.

Steve was so happy to see his kids when Danny got there that he took them into a hug. Robyn did the same with the kids. They were so scared that something was going to happen to them. Steve and Robyn had the kids go take a nap upstairs so they could talk to Danny. They explained everything that happen to them.

"Thank God that you both are okay but now Robyn knows that I was saying that you attrached danger." Danny said to his friend with a smile on his face.

"that is not funny." Steve said to his friend.

They spent the rest of the weekend together and were ready for when Monday came. Robyn had the day off so she can relaxed after what happen.

Steve woke up a little later then what he likes to wake up. He could heard his kids playing in their room. He look over to see his wife still sleeping. He got out of bed and headed to check on his kids. He walked into the room and gave the kids a small smile.

"Daddy!" John said to his father as he ran and jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy." Steve responded to his son as he gave his son a kiss. He greeted his other kids with hugs and kisses.

Steve went to go play with the kids before Robyn came into the room. She loved being able to see her husband with their kids. They always looked so cute together. She knew that her husband loved spending time with their kids ever since they welcomed their twins. Now that they were pregnant with their fourth child, she knew that he would just equal all of his love for their family.

"Aw you guys look so cute together." Robyn said to her husband announcing her presence there. Steve was surprised that she was standing there. They all sat down and played for a little bit before Steve and Robyn got a call saying that they were needed at this hotel. Steve went to get dress while she went to get the kids ready and then herself. Steve headed downstairs so he could get the kids breakfast since he was not really a good cook.

"Daddy, why is mommy not making us breakfast?" Kia asked her father.

"because daddy is trying to help mommy the best that he can." Steve said to her.

"Oh because she is pregnant." Kia said to her father. He was surprised that she had caught on to the pregnancy they were not sharing it until she was 13 weeks pregnant. She was currently at 12 weeks pregnant with their fourth baby. He knew that she started to show a few days ago. Steve heard her coming down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Steve what are you doing?" She asked her husband. Steve had many talents but cooking was not one of them.

"Don't worry I did not cook for them. I just gave them some cereal." Steve said to his wife with a small smile.

"Okay good. You have many talents but you are not a cook, my love." She responded to him as she gave her a small kiss on the lips. "So what is this that I heard that I get to go crime scene."

"First of all you are just going to talk to the witness with me and Danny and that is it." Steve responded to his wife as they started to head to work. Steve went inside of the kids daycare to sign them in for the walked back out to the truck and they headed to the hotel. Robyn knew that when she got ready for work that she needed to hide the baby bump for another week.

"I was thinking about telling the team that we are pregnant with our fourth child before the end of the week. I feel really bad that we are lying to them about being pregnant." Robyn responded to her husband.

"Honey we are not lying to them. We are just trying to make sure that this pregnancy is okay." Steve responded as they headed into the hotel. Robyn sat down next to Danny and try to fix her shirt. Steve took his jacket off and gave it to her. Danny noticed that small exchange between the two of them and started to wonder if something is going on.

After they were all done with the case, Danny pulled his friend aside and started to asked a question. Steve knew that they wanted to wait for a little bit long.

"Is she pregnant?" Danny asked his friend

"Danny, you just have to wait to find out. I would like to know where you are thinking about this." Steve responded to his friend right as Robyn walked into the room.

"Steve, we need to go now." Robyn responded to her husband.

Steve did not want to asked why and knew that she meant business by the fear in her eyes. He ran behind her to the truck and they headed to the school.

Steve got into the truck after helping Robyn in to the passanger side. Steve did not know where they had to go but he knew that she had a good reason to want him to come with.

"babe, you want to tell me what is going on?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yeah the daycare lady called and said that our son, Michael, fell and cut his knee really bad." Robyn said to her husband. Robyn watched as her husband turned on his serin. "You are lucky that Danny is not with us. He would say that you are using police things for your adventuage."

"I kinda am since our son is hurt. I want to make sure that he is okay." Steve said to her as they pulled into the driveway of the daycare. Steve helped his wife get out of the truck before heading to see making sure that his little boy was safe. He did not know if it was his oldest or youngest son. They walked into the room to find that it was his youngest son Michael.

"Daddy!" Michael said crying his little eyes out.

"Hey buddy." Steve responded to his son as he went to get the bandage to get their son fixed up. "daddy is going to get you all fixed up."

Robyn watched her husband and son interact before becoming a momma bear. She was a mom with questions.

"So you want to tell me about what happen with my son?" Robyn asked her son's daycare.

"It was accident. He fell down on concreate." the daycare lady responded to him.

"You were not watching my kids and my son got hurt because of it." Robyn said to her as Steve was finishing up fixing their son.

"babe, he is okay." Steve responded to her trying to ease the tension between his wife and the daycare.

Steve and Robyn decided to take the kids home after the accident. Steve could not believe how the daycare and Robyn handed the whole falling. Steve knew that he need to take to Robyn about what was going on. After they put their kids down for a nap, Steve and Robyn decided to go outside so they could talk about things.

"Robyn you are a little over reacting about what is going on with our son." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"Am I? She is supposed to be watching our son and look what happen to our son." Robyn responded to her husband.

"I am pretty sure that you are just overacting about what happen with our son because of the baby." Steve revealed to her.

"You are making me a little bit upset over what happen." Robyn said to her husband. Steve could tell that his wife a little upset.

"Babe, I am sorry about doing this." Steve responded to her.

"Whatever." Robyn revealed to her husband as she left the beach. Steve could tell that she was a little upset about what he said. He knew that it was about the baby. He decided that he was just going to wait for her to relax.

After the kids woke up, Robyn was starting to make dinner. Steve walked into the kitchen to find her making dinner. He knew that Robyn was giving him the silent treatment right now.

"Babe, I am sorry about what I said." Steve said to her as he gave her a small smile.

"Whatever, I don't forgive you." Robyn responded to her husband.

"Robyn, I know that you are mad at me about what was said but I want to make sure that our kids are safe." Steve responded. "It was accident with what happen with Michael. He is fine and safe. You need to trust me."

"Steve, I do trust you. I was uspet that she put our son in danger by him falling down. She did not watch him." Robyn responded to her husband before he started to walk closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much." Steve said to her before giving her a small kiss. They enjoy the rest of the night together with their kids.

Sunday before Thanksgiving

Steve and Robyn had Danny watched the kids so they could do shopping. Steve and Robyn both loved spending time with each other. They got the stuff unloaded and then headed to get the kids.

"What do you think about inviting the team for thanksgiving?" Steve asked her with a small smile.

"Sure." Robyn responded to her husband as he gave her a small smile. "Do you want me to send it from your phone or mine?"

"You can do it from mine." Steve responded to his wife as he handed her his phone.

Thanksgiving morning

Steve and Robyn were in the kitchen trying to get the stuff ready to go. The kids were playing in the sand with Danny and Kono. Chin finally arrived with Grover and his family. Steve and the rest of the group started to enjoy the holiday when the doorbell rang. Steve went to answer the door to find Mary and Joan there.

"Oh my god! You are here." Steve revealed to his sister with a small smile. He was happy that she was there for the big announcement about the baby.

After they were finishing eating, Steve and Robyn knew that it was time to reveal that she was pregnant again.

"Alright, we have a big announcement." Steve said to his friends and family.

"We are expecting." Robyn said to their family and friends.

Thanksgiving went really well for the McGarrett family. Robyn was getting far in her pregnancy and looking forward to finding out if they were going to have a boy or girl. Steve was super excited for Christmas to get here. He had already got his wife's Christmas present and knew that she would enjoy it. He was going to take her to the mainland for a little trip to California to see Sam and Michelle. He had already to brought the tickets for the week before Christmas so it was going to be an early Christmas present. He walked downstairs to find her sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"What are you doing? We got friends coming over." Steve said to her in a joking matter.

"I know that we have people coming over and the house is already clean. I am just waiting for my husband to roar up his grill and cook so we are done." She said to him as he lean down for a small kiss.

"I know and I am just waiting for our friends to get here. Where are the kids?" Steve asked her.

"They are upstairs in their playroom." She responded to him.

There were times that having three kids were really hard but Steve and Robyn are trying to make the best of it. With each of the children, they do something with one parent or sometimes both. Kia decided to come out of the playroom.

"Daddy?" She called out to her father. Robyn knew that her daughter was in fact a daddy's girl and she loved that about her.

"Yeah baby." Steve responded to his daughter.

"John won't share the toys." She said to her father.

"Alright baby, daddy will be up there soon." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small smile. He headed upstairs. Robyn watched her husband right as the door bell started to ring. She got up to find that it was Amanda and Chin standing at the door. She knew in her gut that they both liked each other and hoped that they would react on it soon. Right before she shut the door, Danny came up to the door and walked right on it.

Later Grover and the rest of the group arrived. They were planning to watch the wrestling preshow interview.

After the match was done, Steve and Robyn were cleaning up and putting the kids to bed. Steve walked in to the bed to find her resting with her book. He loved the fact that the baby bump was showing. They were talking about making the house bigger with the upstairs since they only have four bedroom. One bedroom was their master room, one was for Kia and the third one was for the boys. They made the final bedroom a playroom.

"So what are we going to do about the play room?" She asked her husband.

"The baby is not going to be in there for a while if it's a boy and then if it's a girl then it can be with Kia." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"That is true." She responded to her husband.

"So I have a surprise for you." Steve said to her.

"What is it?" She responded to him.

"I brought some tickets." Steve said to her.

"To see Sam and Michelle?" She said to him. She was not going to tell him that Michelle had already told her about the trip.

"Yes and how did you know that?" Steve asked her.

"it was just a guess." She lied to her husband with a smile.

"You are horrible liar." Steve responded to her with a smile on his face. He knew that it was Michelle that told her because she could not keep a secret.

Steve and Robyn headed to get ready for bed. Steve and Robyn decided to cuddle and watch a little bit of a movie.

The next morning

Danny had arrived to pick up the kids while Robyn was trying to pack for the trip. Steve was working on finishing the paperwork so that Danny could work on the ones that comes in after they left. They were going to be gone for about three days.

Two hours later, Steve and Robyn were leaving on the plane. They were super excited to get to LA. They finally got to LA and were getting ready to go to their hotel room.

"Oh my goodness. I love the bathtub in here." She said to her husband with a smile. Steve could not believe that her reaction.

Steve and Robyn were planning to have a dinner date with Sam and Michelle which they were both really exciting. They had an enjoyable night with both Sam and Michelle. Robyn missed the kids so much that she finally convince her husband to call the kids.

They talked to the kids for about twenty minutes. Steve and Michelle enjoyed the two days with Sam and Michelle before heading back to Hawaii. The kids were excited to see the kids. Robyn and Kia got some more time together while Steve and the boys were playing in the sand.

"Mommy, can we go shopping?" She asked her mother. She had been wanting to go shopping.

"Yeah baby. I would love to go shopping with you." Robyn responded to her daughter. "We need to tell daddy."

"okay mommy." she said to her mother.

Author Note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. We have three more chapters left and then we will be done. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: We are back with the next five chapters of this storyline. I cannot believe that tonight is the season finale of Five O.

 **Chapter 20**

Steve had to get ready for the trip to Maui. They were not sure about telling the kids that he was leaving for a couple of days since he knew that they were not going to be happy about it. He also knew that he was going to miss them. Robyn came out of the kitchen just in time to find her husband standing there.

"Hey babe." She said to her husband as she saw her husband walking in the room. The kids had not heard that his arrival yet but knew that it was going to be soon.

Steve walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. The kids started to come down and saw their father.

"Daddy!" Kia said to her father. She was super excited to see her father.

"Hey baby girl." Steve responded to her right before he gave attention to the other kids. Robyn knew that he was a wonderful children by the way that he gave his attention to them. Robyn grabbed his gun and badge to take it upstairs and put it in their safe. They always wanted to make sure that the kids were safe.

Robyn came down the stairs to see the kids and Steve sitting on the couch. She knew that he was planning to tell them that he was going to leave for about three days with uncle Danny.

"So guys, Daddy and Uncle Danny are going to leave for about three days. I need you guys to be good for mommy for the next couple of days." Steve said to their kids. She was bracing herself for the kids reaction because she knew that they were going to be upset.

"Okay Daddy!" They said to him in unison. They were going to miss their father but knew that he was going to come back.

Day 1

Steve and Danny were getting ready to leave for the airport. Steve said goodbye to each of the kids and told them that he would talk to them tonight. By the time that they got to the restort where the event was, they found out that they were going to take their phones.

"Will we get it back tonight?" Steve asked the lady.

"Yes, you will. I know that you both have families that want to hear from you at night. It is just when you are in these meetings that you have your phone in this bucket." The lady responded to him.

Day 2

The second day was hard for both the kids and Robyn. They were waiting for Steve to get in touch.

"Mommy, when is Daddy going to call?" Kia asked her mother.

"Later on tonight." Robyn said to her daughter. They got dinner ready and then did bath and then bedtime story. Robyn got her phone so each of the kids could talk to him. They were happy that their dad would be home tomorrow night.

Day 3

Robyn and the kids decided that they would throw a party for both Danny and Steve. They invited their family and friends to the party. Steve and Robyn were happy to be together again and got the kids ready for bed.

The next morning

Steve and Robyn were enjoying some quiet time. They were super happy to be able to have some couple time.

"So how did Danny hurt his angle?" Robyn asked her husband

"We were going to have some drinks with a few friends and he wanted me to text them." Steve said to her.

"Aw. Please tell me that you helped him." She responded to him.

"I did." Steve said to her

Robyn had been on the phone with Steve's aunt and sister. It had been a few days since they found out about Deb's husband's death. They wanted to be there more than anything but they were super busy with this high risk case and could not get away. Deb and Mary were planning to come to Hawaii this week so that way they could say good bye to her husband.

"Hey Mary, I have to go. Text me when you guys land so either Steve or myself can come and get you." Robyn said to her sister-in-law. Steve walked into the kitchen. He had just gotten in from working all night. He gave her a small kiss before giving the kids hugs and kiss.

"Daddy is going to go take a nap." Steve said to the kids.

A few hours later

He was finally starting to wake up and go downstairs. The governor had given them that morning off which both Steve and Robyn were happy about. He walked out to the backyard to see her sitting there watching the kids. He walked over and sat next to her. He got her attention by wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, how was your nap?" She asked him.

"It was good. I need it. I only woke up because it was so quiet here." Steve said to her. Before Robyn could answer, her phone went off with a text message. She took it out so she could find out who it is.

"Mary and Deb are here at the airport. I will go get them. Want me to take the kids?" She asked him

"No, you can go get them by yourself. I got the kids." Steve said to her with a small smile. The kids noticed that Steve was awake and started to run at him. Robyn turned around as she saw the kids getting to him.

Robyn finally got to the airport about twenty minutes later to find that Joan, Deb and Mary were waiting for.

"Hey, it's so great to see you both." She said as they gave each other hugs.

They got into the car and headed to the house. Deb was getting tired of traveling and wanted to rest. They got back to the house. The kids were excited to see their cousin and aunts. They gave them hugs and kisses.

Steve and the boys went with Mary, Joan and Deb. Kia did not want to go with her brothers and dad so she stayed home with her mom. The boys and girls just back.

"Mommy, guess what happen to daddy?" John said to his mom

"What happen baby?" Robyn teased her husband as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Not funny." He responded to her as his cell phone started to ring. She knew that he had a case that he needed to go help out on.

"Uncle Steve was going to get sick." Joan said to her aunt causing Robyn to laugh at that. She thought that her husband was not looking to well.

Steve finally came back home to find that Robyn was sleeping on the couch. Steve was getting ready for bed when John came out of his room.

"Daddy?" He asked his father.

"What is wrong buddy?" He said as he came up the stairs.

"I had a bad dream. Can you sleep with me?" his son asked him.

"Sure buddy." He said as he walked into his bedroom and lay into bed. Robyn woke up the next morning not seeing her husband but seeig his badge ad gun. She picked them up then headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Mary and the girls should be over in a few minutes which they were. Steve and the boys were starting to wake up.

"I am going to go for my run before Mary gets here with Joan and Kia." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Mary got there right as Steve was getting back from his run. The girls were cooking breakfast.

"Hey Babe, can you go wake up Aunt Deb?" She asked her husband.

"okay." Steve said before adding that the girls were burning the breakfast. Robyn could tell that something was wrong so she headed upstairs to check on her husband.

"Honey, is everything okay?" She asked her husband as she walked into the bedroom. She knew that something was wrong with Aunt Deb.

A few days after, Steve and Robyn took their kids up to the hiking trail with Mary and Joan. Steve was always such a good dad and had taken Michael and Joan. Michael was just in his father's arms while Joan was being carried with the pack. Robyn knew how hard this was for both Steve and Mary.

Steve and Robyn were just waking up that morning. They were going to take the kids to the beach. Robyn would sit with the kids while Steve went surfing with their team.

"Morning." Robyn said to her husband.

"Morning to you too." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love morning like these when we wake up before the kids get up and have moments together." She responded to him with a smile. She knew that her husband felt the same way.

The kids woke up about twenty minutes later and came running into their room. They all jumped on the bed.

"Morning babies." Steve said to his kids as he gave them each a smile and a kiss. Robyn loves watching her husband interact with their kids. It was so cute to see.

The family stayed in bed for a little while before getting out of the bed and heading downstairs for breakfast.

They were out the door by noon to meet Danny. Steve was going to ride with Danny while the kids rode with Robyn. The boys wanted to ride with the boys.

"Guys, you are staying with mommy for the ride and I will take you with me on the surfing for a trip." Steve reason with their sons.

They got to the headquarters and they met up with the team. The kids were really happy to see their uncles and aunt. Steve and Danny got into Danny's car after Steve gave his wife a small kiss.

"You guys are beyond cute together." Danny said to his best-friend.

"Thanks I know." Steve responded to his friend. "Let's just get to the beach."

Steve and Danny got to the beach right before Chin and Kono. They decided that they were going to wait for a few minutes for Robyn and the kids to get there. Robyn finally got there about twenty minutes later. Danny and Chin helped get the boys into their swimsuits while Robyn had Kia in hers.

Steve and Danny were getting their race with Chin and Kono. Robyn and the kids actually beat the boys there.

"Now you both have to buy me and the kids something." She said to her husband while teasing him.

"Babe, I always buy you something. I love you" Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a kiss.

Danny had managed to take the kids into his office to see new photos of Grace and Charlie.

"I love you too. Maybe we should go save our kids from uncle Danny." She said to her husband.

"yeah I think that they should." Steve said to her. They went to go save the kids from Danny as Steve went to call Chin to find out where they were.

Steve got home around midnight to find that Robyn was awake getting her midnight snack. He wanted to tell her about what happen to Chin and Kono.

"How was the night outing with the team?" Robyn asked her husband.

"it was fine." Steve told her with a smile. "Chin and Kono got lost and wound up in trouble. We decided to do a tied between the two."

"I see." Robyn responded to him. "Well, I am glad that you are home. The kids kept asking about their dad."

"Well I have tomorrow off." Steve said to her with a small kiss.

"I love you." She said to her husband with a small kiss.

"I love you too. I am going to get ready for bed and then be back in a few minutes." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss before heading into the bathroom.

The next morning

The kids were happy to see their father. He took the twins out for the morning run while their youngest stayed back with Robyn. They got back after about half an hour. Steve was tired from the run since the kids were full of energy.

"How was your run?" Robyn asked her husband while laughing at him.

"babe, that is not funny." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Honey, you took two kids on a run that normally takes you five minutes and got 30 minutes." Robyn responded to her husband.

"You are lucky that you are pregnant or I would make you pay." Steve responded to her in a joking tone of voice.

"Here I thought that you are in love with me." She joked at him. She knew that her husband was joking at her.

"You know darn well that I love you." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve was sitting in the car with Danny while Robyn was in the car with Grover. They were talking about Grover's Valentine's day with his wife. Robyn was waiting for her husband to tell what happened at their Valentine's day.

"Why don't you tell me about what happen between you and Steve on Valentine's day?" Grover said to her.

"Hey, that is his story to tell and not mine." Robyn revealed to him.

"Aw I see." Grover responded to her. "You just don't want to embress yourself."

"Grover, you know that he can hear you right? Plus aren't you in the dog house with you." Robyn said to him.

"Hey, that is just not cool to remind me of that." Robyn responded to him.

They all took turns about sharing their Valentine's day story. It was now turn for Steve and Robyn to share their own Valentine's day story.

 **Back flash: Valentine's day**

Steve woke up a few minutes after Robyn had got in the shower. He could not believe that they were almost half way with the pregnancy. Robyn was now about 26 weeks pregnant. They were trying to make sure that they could make Valentine's day special for them.

"Steve there is no way that we can make this Valentine's day special while I am pregnant with this baby!" She said to him.

"Honey it is worth the try. Just trust me." Steve responded to his wife.

"Steve, it is bad that we are trying to make this romantic and it's not." She said before she stormed out of the room.

 **Later that night**

Steve had managed to make it up to his wife by taking her out. He had gotten Grover's daughter to watch the kids for them.

"Thank God we got Grover to watch the kids so we can do this." Robyn said to her husband as she started to play some music. She was tossing her shoes at her husband in a play full manor.

"Oh my god, babe. I am so sorry." She said to her husband as she rushed over to him.

"I am okay. Just get some ice." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a kiss. He watched her go get some ice and walked back over to him. She handed him the ice pack.

"I am so sorry baby." She responded to him as she gave him.

"It's okay sweetheart." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a kiss.

 **Two days later**

Steve and Robyn were enjoying some time together. They knew the gender of the baby but haven't told anyone about it.

"I love you. You are always going to be my Valentine." Steve said to his wife.

"I love you too. You will be my Valentine." She said to him

They headed to bed and spend some time with each other. Grover had his daughter spend the night at Mary's house with the kids.

"So when do we want to share with our family about the baby?" Steve asked her.

"This weekend." She said to her husband.

"So let's work on the plans with the reveal." Steve responded to him.

 **The next morning**

Steve and Robyn were enjoying some time together before the kids came back with Grover's daughter. They were so happy to be home with the kids.

"Daddy, can we go swimming?" Kia asked her father.

"Yes baby girl." Steve responded to his daughter.

The family went outside and watched both Steve and Kia were going surfing. They were enjoying time as a family. They were going to get ready for their baby's reveal. They could not wait to share their baby is a ...

 **Baby party**

Steve and Robyn were enjoying getting everything set up. They had filled the box of balloons for the team to open. They were super excited for it. They knew that the team was going to be happy about it.

Kono had arrived there first and Robyn knew that she wanted to talk to her about Kono's first Valentine's day with her husband and he was not even there.

"Hey, do you want to talk for a few before the rest of our family and friends get here?" She asked her.

"Sure that would be great." Kono responded back to her friend.

They walked into the kitchen and Kono knew that this could be about Adam. She kept telling the boys that she was okay but Robyn knew better.

"Hey, it's okay to talk about what you felt like on Valentine's day. Out of all of them, I kinda know what you are going through. Steve was gone a lot on our Valentine's day and I am sure that he misses you as much if not more than you do." Robyn responded to her friend with a smile.

They got ready to open the box to find out the baby's gender. They all knew that they had their own guesses. They opened the box and it is a ...

Steve and Robyn were happy about revealing what their baby would be. They started to open the box. Steve stopped opening the box to lean over to his wife and give her a small kiss.

"Oh come on. Open the box." Danny said to his friend. He was really starting to get inpatient with having to wait. They were waiting a few extra weeks now since they found out the gender of their baby and it was not fair to them in Danny's mind.

"Okay, we are ready." Steve said to his friend.

They opened the box to find that it was going to be a baby boy. They could not believe that Kia was still going to be their only daughter. Steve lean over to his wife before leaving the room to go get something. Danny knew that there was something going on but he could not put his finger on it. Steve came back out with another box.

"So we have a little surprise. Robyn and I are expecting twins. We did not tell anyone because we wanted to make sure that the pregnancy was okay and truth was that we did not know until the doctor asked us if we had two names picked out." Steve revealed to his family and friends. Mary went to give her brother and sister-in-law a hug. They could not believe that there was two babies instead of one. Mary knew that she now got to spoiled five nieces and nephews.

Now it was time to find out what the second baby was going to be. Robyn was nervous about what the baby was going to be. She wanted a girl so Kia could have a sister. She and Steve opened the second box with the help of the kids where they learned that it was a baby girl.

"I am going to have a baby sister?" Kia asked her parents. They were all very happy about this news.

Robyn and Steve were talking to the team about the second baby. They could not believe that there was another little one inside of her.

"I did not know that you were expecting two little ones. You only look like you are carrying one baby." Ellie said to her.

"Thank you Ellie. I know, Steve keeps trying to get me to eat more." Robyn responded to her. She earned a look from her husband for throwing him under the bus.

Steve knew that he loved his wife and wanted to make her happy so therefore he did not fight back on that comment. He had learned over time not to fight back with her when she was pregnant because it was not a smart idea to do.

"Very smart." Grover said to his friend.

"How would you know what was smart?" Robyn asked him.

"Because his wife trained him well." Chin said to her.

"And what about you? I see that there is still a little work that needs to be done with you." Robyn said to him.

"Oh a little bit of attitude, I see." Steve said to his wife.

"I would be quiet if I were you." Kono said to him.

Steve could tell that his wife was not in a good mood and he was probably going to end up sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Grover, where does your wife have you sleep when you are in the dog house?" She asked him. Steve gave him a look that warned him to lie so Steve would not end up sleeping at a hotel. Grover did not see his wife walking up behind him.

"She has me sleep on the couch." Grover lied to her not knowing that his wife was right behind him.

"I do not and just for that you are in the dog house." his wife said to him before walking away.

"You are too, Steve." Robyn responded to him before walking away too. Steve could not believe what just happen.

"Just great." Steve said to him as they started to head to the hotel. Steve could not believe that Grover did not look behind him to see if his wife was there before lying to Robyn.

"Thanks a lot McGarrett." Grover said as he got into his bed. Since they were both sleeping in the same hotel. They figure to share a room with two beds.

"Me? What did I do?" Steve said to him.

"I got put here because I tried to keep you at the same house as your wife and my wife heard me lied for you. It is the last time that I am going to do that for you." Grover responded to him.

"I just hope that she doesn't make this a habit." Steve said to him

"Oh she will." Grover responded to him.

The next day, Steve and the team were called on the case. Robyn was running home base. After the case was done, Steve and the team walked into headquarters.

"Did you get him?" Robyn asked them.

"Nope. He escaped again." Chin responded to her. "We need to make sure that we keep the witness safe."

"She can stay with me." Kono said to him

"Okay." Chin said to her.

Author Note: I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be live tweeting tonight's season finale. I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you for your reading this chapter and I am hoping to have a new chapter up soon as I can.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: I can not believe that the season is almost done. I managed to merge the next five chapter's right before the season finale. I am debating about adding more chapters to this storyline.

Chapter 21

Steve and Robyn were really enjoying their quiet morning together. Steve was leaving early so he could have Odell do his hair and asked a favor of him.

"Do you think that he is going to do it?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know. I really hope that he does." Steve responded to her.

They spend a few minutes before Steve goes to take a shower. Robyn gets out of bed and heads to check on the kids. She headed downstairs to make Steve's coffee and start making breakfast. The kids finally started to wake up and came downstairs.

"Good morning guys." Robyn said to her kids while giving them a small kiss.

"Good morning mommy. Where is Daddy?" Kia asked her mother.

"He is upstairs getting ready for work." Robyn responded to her husband.

Steve finally came down after about ten more minutes. He grabbed his coffee from his wife and gave her a small kiss. He also gave the kids each a kiss.

"Be good and I will see you guys tonight." Steve told the kids.

Headquarters

Steve walked into the headquarters right as Odell was waiting for him.

"I am so sorry. Robyn and the kids were having breakfast and I woke up late." Steve lied to him.

"Nah, you are lying to me." Odell said to him.

"Okay fine. I stayed in bed with my wife a little to long." Steve revealed to him

"Nice to tell the truth isn't it?" Odell responded to him

"Whatever." Steve said to his friend.

A little while later

Since Robyn had to work today so that meant the kids were going to daycare. She finally made it to work just as they were getting done with Steve's hair. She walked into his office.

"Wow, I really wish that he would let you shave his side burns." Robyn revealed to her husband as she gave him a small kiss.

"No you don't you love my side burns." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a kiss.

"Sorry babe but I don't and I don't think Danny does either." She said to her husband.

"Haha. Very funny." Steve said to her as he teased her some more.

A little after the case had started and Steve was with O'delll and Sang Min. As much as Robyn did not like Sang Min, he was good asset to the team. Even through he annoyed them the most. Robyn did not heard that Grover walked into the office.

"Hey." Grover said to her.

"Hello." Robyn responded to him.

"So what are you feeling right now?" Grover responded to her.

"I hate that this case is keeping Steve with this man. I understand why he is doing this but sometimes I wish that he would not do this." Robyn said to him.

"Haha. Very funny." Steve said to her as he teased her some more.

A little after the case had started and Steve was with O'delll and Sang Min. As much as Robyn did not like Sang Min, he was good asset to the team. Even through he annoyed them the most. Robyn did not heard that Grover walked into the office.

"Hey." Grover said to her.

"Hello." Robyn responded to him.

"So what are you feeling right now?" Grover responded to her.

"I hate that this case is keeping Steve with this man. I understand why he is doing this but sometimes I wish that he would not do this." Robyn said to him.

Grover and Robyn talked for a few moments. Steve came back to the headquarters with some lunch. He walked into the office and put her their lunch down.

"This smells really good. Thank you babe." She responded to him.

"You are welcome." Steve responded to his wife with a small kiss.

They enjoyed their lunch and then headed back to work. Robyn met Kono at the hotel to watch Sang Min. She really did not care to have to do this.

"Thank you for hanging out with me as we wait for the boys to finished." Kono revealed to her.

"You are welcome." Robyn responded to her.

They spent a few more hours with the mock trail for O'dell. Kono knew that she was not going like this. They were finally ready to go to the courthouse. Robyn knew that her husband was a little nervous about the outcome.

"Babe, it is going to be okay." Robyn said to her husband with a smile.

"I know but I am still really nervous about the outcome." Steve responded to her.

"It is going to be okay." She said to him. She was really hopeful that everything is okay.

Steve and Robyn were super happy that Sang Min got off on the trial. They were heading to get the kids from daycare. Robyn was not feeling good. The good thing is that she had a few days off of work. The family ended up spending some much time together. Robyn knew that her husband wanted to find who was coming after them. She could not believe that they would come after them like that.

Steve and Robyn were relaxing with the kids playing on the floor. Steve knew that he needed to go pick up Danny from the airport.

"So what time to do you need to pick up Uncle Danny?" Kia asked her father.

"Pretty soon." Steve said to her.

"Can I come with you?" Kia asked her father. Steve looked over to Robyn and knew that she was okay with it.

"Sure baby girl. Go get your shoes on." Steve said to his daughter as he gave his wife a smile. They were always trying to spend more time with each of their kids before the new baby arrived. The baby was due in May around Mother's day and that meant that they needed to start getting everything ready.

"So are we having a meeting with the team tonight?" Robyn asked her husband.

"That is the plan but the kids need to be in bed before that." Steve responded to her with a small smile. He did not want the kids to know that someone was coming after their uncles and aunt.

"Okay, well that is going to be hard with you taking Kia but I can managed to get the other ones into bed." She responded to him.

"Okay, I love you." Steve said as Kia comes running back into their room ready to go.

"Daddy, I am ready." She responded to him.

"I can see that. Give mommy a kiss and then we will go." Steve told his daughter with a small smile.

Kia walked over and gave her mother a small kiss. "bye mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Be good for daddy." She said to her daughter.

"She will be good." Steve said to her as he gave all the kids a small kiss before coming to him and gave his wife a kiss. "I will see you when we get back with Danny."

Steve and Kia walked out of the house and loaded up in the car. They were taking Robyn's car because she had all the car seats in her car.

"Daddy, does mommy know that we are taking her car to pick up Uncle Danny?" She asked him. "She would be mad if she did not know."

Steve had to admit that his daughter was very smart. He knew that his wife would be upset that he had taken her car. He pulled out the cell phone and dial his wife's number. It went to voice mail so he left her a message.

"Thank you baby girl." Steve said to her as they got to the airport and found Danny waiting for them.

"You are late." Danny said to him.

"That is because I had to say goodbye to my wife and kids and then Kia wanted to come with me so I had to wait for her to get her shoes on." Steve said to him as Kia knocked on the window. Danny smiled at her and Steve smiled at her too. "So what did you learn about the guy?"

"It's the one guy that was going after Chin. I trust Chin but I am not sure about Abby. All this stuff started to happen right after she came to us. What do you think?" Danny asked him.

"Robyn and I think that she is working with them. We want to give her a chance to come out and say that she is working with them." Steve responded to his friend.

"Is she coming to the meeting?" Danny asked him as they started to load things up in the pack of the car.

"Yeah." Steve said to him. "We can't act like we don't trust her even though we don't trust her. She needs to think that we do."

"Okay." Danny said as they got ready to head to the house.

The next day

Steve and Robyn were talking to the suspect with Danny when we started to smell gas. Steve reached for Robyn but she was already going down. About forty minutes later, they woke up and Steve had her wait to stand up with his help.

"Are you okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah I am fine. I am more worried about you. I need to make sure that you and the baby are okay." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"We are okay." She responded to him as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. Steve helped her up and they headed upstairs to talk to the rest of the team and find out where they went.

"Why do I need ear bugs?" Danny asked her.

"We all know what he is going to do. We can't talk about it." She said to him.

Steve walked into the kitchen after a long day at work. He had been the truck talking to Chin. Chin had told Steve that he was on the way over with Abby. Apparently Abby had revealed everything to Chin and wanted to tell the rest of them.

Steve knew that Robyn was not going to like this. She did not trust Abby.

"Hey honey." Steve said to her.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked him.

"Long. I am glad that we are done with this case. I need to talk to you about Abby." Steve responded to her.

"What about Abby?" She asked him.

"She told Chin and they are on the way over right now." Steve responded to her.

"I don't know if I want her anywhere near my kids." She responded to him.

"I know honey but we work with her. We just need to figure out what she told him." Steve responded to his wife before the door bell rang. Steve went to open the door and found Chin and Abby there.

"Hey come on in." Steve said to them as they could see Robyn give her a nasty look before walking over to them. Robyn sat next to Steve to make sure that she did not kick her butt. She knew that she should not be mad but she had gotten all of their trust and used it to hurt their Ohauna.

"I am so sorry about what happen with the team. I was only brought in because of the team was suspected being dirty." She responded to them.

"I don't believe you. Steve and the rest of the team has done nothing but made a great difference in Hawaii." Robyn responded to her.

"I know and I am sorry. I wanted to be honest about it all with the team." Abby responded to her.

"Alright both of you stop fighting." Steve said to them. He wanted to get them on both the same page. "Abby was wrong about everything that she did to our team but I know my wife is not this way. We need to work on this. Our team needs to do something bonding."

"Steve, I think that we are a little past that. She did something that could cost our children one or both of their parents and I am surprised that you would be okay with that." Robyn responded to him. He knew that she was right. She could have cost his kids their parents. "What is wrong with you? How can you sleep?"

"I did not want to do it. I never want to cost your kids or Danny's kids anything." Abby responded to her. "I would love to go some where and talk this out with you if you would let me."

"Fine. Let's walk on the beach." She said as the girls got up and walked out. The boys did not know if it was a good idea for that to happen. The girls came back after twenty minutes. Steve was happy that he did not have to arrest his wife for murder.

Steve and Robyn were excited to see their kids doing their Easter baskets. Danny had invited them over to do an Easter hunt. Steve and Robyn were laying on the bench outside watching the kids. They were so excited about it.

"Mommy, look how many eggs I got." Kia said to her mother very excited about it.

"I see baby girl. Go get some more." Robyn responded to her daughter with a smile.

They finished getting all the eggs before counting and the girls had tied getting the eggs. Steve knew that the kids were having fun and that is all that matters.

Later that night

Steve and Robyn were getting ready for bed. Steve knew that he wanted to talk to her about inviting Abby to work with the team. He knew that she was not going to be happy about it.

"So honey, we need to talk about Abby." Steve said to her.

"What about her?" She asked him.

"She quit her job back home." Steve responded to his wife. "I am going to offer her a job here in Hawaii."

"Why?" She asked her husband. Steve knew that the two girls did not get along and they are currently working on mending that team work.

"I know that it is hard for you right now to understand but she needs something to make her happy. Chin makes her happy. I am doing it for him." Steve responded to her with a small smile.

"Okay." She responded to him.

They ended up spending time with each other before falling was so excited to spend the day with his wife and kids.

On the way to work, Steve ended up calling Danny to filled him in on everything with Abby. Steve knew that Danny would be upset too about Abby almost costing his kids their father.

Steve woke up that morning knowing that he was going to have breakfast with Lou. He was kinda hoping that Lou would give him the twenty dollars that he owned him. Steve looked at the clock and notice that he still had about another half an hour before he had to wake up so he chose to cuddle against his wife. She woke up when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey good morning." She said to her husband as he gave her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning." Steve responded to her when they pulled apart from their kiss.

"So what time do you have to go meet Grover?" She asked him.

"In about two hours. I figured that I could spend some time with you and the kids." Steve said as Kia started to come in. They had to admit that their daughter was more like her father. She was always wake first and to bed last out of all their kids.

"Good morning mommy and daddy." Kia said to her father and mother as she jumped on the bed.

"Good morning baby girl. Daddy needs to go get in the shower so he can meet up with uncle Lou." Robyn revealed to her daughter.

"Go take your shower daddy." Steve smiled as he got told what he had to go get ready. He gave his girls a small kiss before heading to get in the shower.

Steve left to go visit Lou. Robyn got the kids ready for daycare and school before taking them to school. She had to work today which was nice to be able to be with adults and not the kids. She got to work after an hour. She found that Kono and Chin there at the main table.

"Hey guys, have you heard anything from the boys?" Robyn asked her friends. She remember the last time that Steve had went somewhere, with Danny, it had ended badly for the boys.

"Yeah, Lou is the wind and Steve is on the way back to get Kono so that way they can go on a different island." Chin responded to Robyn. Steve had filled in the team with what he thought was going on with Lou and his family. They had figured out that the FBI had something to do with this case. Steve text Kono saying that he was there so Robyn when downstairs to talk to her husband.

"Please promise me that you will stay safe." She said to him before they left. "Kono keep him safe."

"I will." Kono said to her husband.

Robyn and Chin were trying to track down the location that the team that was going after Lou. They were finally able to track down the team. Robyn was happy that Steve was on the way home.

"Let me guess that you miss Steve right now." Chin teased his friend.

"Yeah a little bit. He will be home soon with Grover and his family." She said to him. She knew that he was joking but she still wanted her husband back.

Steve finally got back with Lou and his family. Kono went home and spent sometime together. Robyn and Steve had went over to Lou's house so they could talk about what is going on.

"So you want to tell me what is going on?" Lou asked his friend.

"We got all of them and they are going to jail. You will never been in danger again." Steve responded to his friend.

"That is good." Lou responded to his friend.

Steve and Robyn finally headed home around ten. The kids had stayed the night with Mary and Joan for the night. Steve was on the phone with Mary.

"Thank you for letting them stay with you and Joan" Steve said to his sister. Robyn waited for her husband to get off the phone. He finally got off the phone and gave his wife a small kiss. "The kids are okay."

"That is good. They love it there." She responded to him.

"How are you feeling with this little one?" He asked her.

"We are okay." She responded to him. "I can not believe that the FBI agent turned on Lou and his family. He was assigned to protect them." She responded to him. "You know I can't put my finger on but why would they visit Lou's old partner if the FBI agent knew where he was."

"I do not know. I guess that we are going to have to figure out that on a later day. " Steve responded to his wife.

"Well I think that is tomorrow's issues. I want to go to bed." She responded to him as she gave him another kiss.

They headed to bed about ten minutes later. Steve was happy to spend time with his wife. Steve and Robyn were happy that they got to spend the night with out the kids.

Steve and Robyn were enjoying their date night since Mary had the kids again. Steve had made sure that Danny was over helping his sister. He knew that his sister would feel that he did not trust her but that was not the case. Danny would be there as a help to her and she knew it. Steve and Robyn were enjoying their movie date. They had went to go see "The Barber shop". Robyn thought that it was a funny movie but Steve did not see what was so funny about it.

"I don't know what people think is so funny with that movie. I did not get it." Steve said to her.

"I could tell that you did not get the movie and it is okay." She said to her husband as she gave him a kiss. "Are we ready to go get the kids?"

"Well I have special surprise for you. I arranged Danny and Mary to take the kids for the night." Steve revealed to her.

"How they don't have their clothes for tomorrow?" She asked her husband.

"Do not worry about it. I already worked it out and had Danny come and get the kids clothes." He responded to her with one of his smiles.

"I am not sure that I like this." She responded to him.

"They stayed there last week and you were fine." Steve responded to her husband. He knew that he did not want to upset her especially while she is pregnant with their baby. He did not want her to go in to early labor even through they have about five more weeks left. Steve knew that his wife was done with this pregnancy.

"I know but that was different. I was not expecting them to stay the night at your sister's house." She responded to her husband.

"I know but they will be fine. I would not put them at her house if they were going to be okay." Steve responded to his wife.

Steve and Robyn got their date finished and they headed to bed. Robyn and Steve headed to work the next morning. Robyn had about four more days before she went on leave and boy was she ready for it. For the past few months, Steve had been making sure that she stay in the office to keep her and the baby safe. She was surprised that Steve did not head to the headquarters to drop her off but the place that they were going.

"What is Jerry doing here?" She asked her husband.

"I do not know." Steve said to his wife. They had just came from meeting his sister. They went inside and found out that there had been a suit that was stolen. The suit is not stoppable and that did not make Steve very happy that they could not stop it.

Steve took his wife back to the headquarters along with the rest of the team so they could start running some suspect. They were able to find someone that worked for the place and was upset for the firing.

Robyn walked into the locker room to find her husband loading up his gear. She knew that if they had to go anywhere she would be running base and she was okay with that.

They finally found a lead and headed to get some answers from the suspect. They ran his alibli and it came back clean. Robyn walked into Kono's office to talk about the suspect.

"I have a bad feeling that this guy is lying about something. I think that there is more than what meets the eye with this man." Robyn revealed to her.

"Yeah I have that feeling to but we can not change it even if we wanted to." Kono responded to her.

Steve and Danny were just walking into the office and found that Robyn was talking to Kono. They knew that something was not right and they needed to find the person before it was too late.

They were finally able to find the man that was responsible for it. Steve had Robyn headed home to be the kids.

Robyn was glad when Steve arrived home because then he could help get the kids to bed. They were really missing their dad because all they wanted to do is cuddle with their father.

"See this is why we can not always have your sister watch them. They miss us so much and I know that we miss them." Robyn said to her husband.

"Me too." Steve responded to her. "I get your point but with all the kids, we need a little bit of time together to keep our spark alive. We lead busy lives with the team and being parts but we can figure it out before it is too late."

"I know. You are right." She responded to him as she gave him a small kiss.

"I love you." Steve responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him.

Author Note Author note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys on Friday for another live tweet.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I decided to add the last three chapters into this storyline. I was debating about putting the baby's birth in the 23 episode or right when Steve gets shot.

Chapter 22

Steve and Robyn were enjoying a few minutes alone together before the kids came walking in to the room. Steve loves being able to spend time with his wife every morning.

"I love you." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She responded to her. "Maybe you should go on your run before the kids wake up and want to come with you."

"I do not mind if the kids go with me so you can have a little break." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss. "Plus I do not want to leave you right now."

"Aw so sweet of you but you need your me time too before you have to deal with Danny." She said to him as his cell phone started to ring. She knew that he has a case. She waited for him to hang up the phone.

"Babe, I got to go to work." Steve responded to his wife.

"Okay, do you want me to come in today?" She asked him.

"Not today. I want you to just relax." Steve said to her with a small kiss before he got out of bed. She watched as he started to go in to the bathroom. He was there for about ten minutes before he came back out. The kids were still sleeping when she finally got out of bed. She walked downstairs and found him still in the kitchen about ten minutes later.

"I will see you later. Love you." Steve said to her as he gave her another small kiss.

"You too. Please be safe." She responded to him.

Robyn was trying to get their kids down for their naps when she heard her phone ring, she figured that it was Steve letting her know what is going on.

"How is Kono?" She asked her husband.

"She is trying to keep positive but I can tell that she just wants to find her husband." Steve responded to his wife.

"I remember the time where we were trying to find you and then we finally found you. I was so happy that you were okay." She responded to him.

"Babe, I will see you later. I love you." Steve said to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him.

The team got back to headquarters and Steve walked in to Kono's office to make sure that she was okay. He was worried about her. They all were worried because this was hard for them.

"Hey." Steve said as he sat down in front of her desk.

"Hi." Kono said to him.

"So how are you doing?" Steve asked his friend.

"I can not believe that Danny did not believe that Adam was innocent but I am glad that you thought he was not part of that group. Thank you for that." She said to him

"You do not have to thank me. I am your boss and friend." Steve responded to her. "I have to go tell Nahele that his father died."

"He is not going to take it well." She responded to him.

Steve finally made it home after telling Nahele that his father had died. Robyn was still awake when her husband finally came home. Steve just went outside and sat down on the porch. He could not believe that he had to tell Nahele that his father was dead. He did not hear Robyn come out to the house.

"Steve, are you okay?" She asked her husband as she sat down near him. She was worried about him.

"Not really, I had to give him some bad news and he did not like it. I just worried if our kids would ever have to experience that." Steve responded to her.

"Babe, I know that you are worried but we are going to be okay. The kids are going to be okay." She said to him

"I just can not help but feel bad for him." Steve responded to him.

"Me too but we are going to be okay." She said to him. "And so is he with our help."

"I know." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve and Robyn headed upstairs and relaxed. Steve had went to check on the kids to make sure that they were still sleeping away. He finally walked into the room and gave his wife a small smile.

"Are the kids still sleeping?" She asked him

"They are." Steve said as he laid down on their bed.

"It is going to be okay." She responded to him as she gave her husband a small kiss.

Steve and Robyn were enjoying a relaxing night with their kids. It was so nice to take time with their kids. Steve had went to get the boys to bed while Kia had brush her teeth. Steve had made it down before his daughter and heard her running down the stairs.

"No running in the house." Steve said to his daughter while giving her a warning.

"Sorry daddy." She responded as she sat down on the couch next to Robyn. Robyn was almost 34 weeks pregnant with their fourth child. They were excited that the baby was due in about six weeks.

They enjoyed the rest of the night together with their daughter before going up to bed.

The next morning

Steve woke up to find his cell phone starting to ring and it was Max saying that he was needed at the dock. He got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. He had decided to bring John and Michael to the dock with him.

"Come on boys. We are ready to go." Steve said to his sons. He loves spending time with his boys and Kia and could not wait for their twins to arrive. They were still trying to find out a name for their babies but figure that they could work on it.

"Did you tell mommy that you had us?" John asked his father.

"Buddy, I left her a note. She knows that I have you and your brother." Steve responded to his son. He had to admit that his son was really smart about knowing when to call him out.

Robyn woke up back at the house about an hour after Steve left with the boys. She had found the note that he left for her. She smiled a little knowing that the boys were getting some dad time before he went to work today. She smiled when she hear her daughter come running in.

"Mommy, the boys are not in their room." She said to her mother not knowing that Steve had taken them.

"It is okay. Daddy has them." Robyn said to her daughter with a smile.

Steve brought the boys back about an hour later and left again. Robyn figured that he had a case to go to.

"I will see you guys later." Steve said before leaving the house again. He stopped to make sure that he gave his wife a small kiss. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." She said to her husband before he left again for work.

Robyn walked in to the headquarters after dropping the kids off at daycare. Normally she would not come in but she knew that they needed some extra help at work. She came in right as they were watching the video.

"Steve, what is going on?" She asked her husband hoping to get caught up.

"A girl got kidnapped while watching a little girl. We figured out that the guy is kidnapping vics for something that they did in the past." Steve revealed to her before adding. "You need to stay in home base because I do not want you any danger."

"Do not worry, I promise that I will stay here." She said to him.

When they got done with the case, Steve and the team returned to headquarters. The team decided to go to LA for a few days. Steve would miss his wife and kids for a few days.

"hey we are going to go to LA real quick to take him there." Steve said to her before adding. "I will be back in a couple days."

"Okay, just promise me that you will be safe and not pick up anyone." She joked to her husband.

"I would not do that to you." Steve said to her before giving his wife a kiss.

Steve came and said goodbye to the kids before leaving for his trip. About two days later, he came home from it which everyone was happy to see him.

The next morning

While Robyn was enjoying a day at the spa with Kono, Steve was in charge of the kids. Kia came running down the stairs.

"Please do not run down the stairs." Steve told his daughter.

"I am sorry daddy. Can we plan something for mommy for Mother's day?" She asked her father.

"Sure baby girl. Go get your brother but walking feet." Steve said as he watched his daughter go up stairs to get her brothers.

Steve and the kids got their Mother's day for their mom. Steve knew that his wife was going to love it.

Robyn got back with Kono and was surprised to find the gifts from the kids and Steve. She loved it and they finally got in to bed where Robyn woke up in the middle of the night to feel her water break.

"Steve, wake up." She said to her husband. She could not believe it. They still had five weeks before the babies were due and now they were on the way.

It was Mother's day and Steve wanted to make sure that they did something special for his wife. They were about to welcome their twins. Steve woke up and headed downstairs to make breakfast for his wife. He knew how much she enjoyed it. The kids started to head downstairs and helped him cook.

"Daddy do you think that mommy is going to like her breakfast that we are making her?" Kia asked Steve.

"Yes baby, I do think so. She loves it when we make her breakfast." Steve responded to his daughter.

Mother's day went really well for Robyn. She loved spending time with their kids and husband. Robyn knew that her husband loved spending time with their kids in the kitchen and it was one of the sweetest things.

The team had arranged to do a Mother's day BBQ which meant that Danny had to invited Rachael for that since she was Grace and Charlie's mother.

"So do you think that Danny really wants to invite Rachel there for Mother's day?" Violet asked her husband

"No I do not think so. I think that he is just trying to keep the peace between them." Steve responded to her.

The BBQ went really good. All the girls had a great time. Steve wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss.

"I love you." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I love you too." She responded to him

Steve woke up the next morning knowing that they had a new case. He wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a small kiss. He could not believe they were about a week away from welcoming their twins in to the world. He finally got out of bed and headed to get ready for work.

Later that night, He finally got home and wrapped his arms around his family.

"Thank God that you are okay. I was so worried when I could not get a hold of you." she said to him.

"I know. We still need to find that girl so we can take her down." He responded to her.

"I know and I am sure that you will catch her." She responded to him with a smile. She had faith in her husband.

Steve got home later that night to tell her what happen with the case. Gabriel had died on the table and they were working on finding Michelle to arrest her. Steve woke up about three days later to find that CIA was knocking on his front door.

"Daddy, what is going on?" Kia asked her father

"Daddy is going to go with these men and I will be back soon." Steve told his daughter.

Present time

Robyn and the kids were enjoying a little bit of relax. Robyn had been having some labor pains but they were not that serious yet. She heard her phone go off and knew that it was either Danny or Steve checking on her.

"Robyn, it's me Danny. Steve has been shot." Danny revealed to her and he could hear her start freaking out. She could not believe that her husband was shot this close to their due date with the twins.

"Where is he at?" Robyn asked as she started getting the kids to the car. She was going to drop them off at daycare and then head to the hospital to check on her husband.

Her water broke right as she saw her husband and she gave birth to both of the babies while Steve was in surgery.

About three days later

Steve woke up to find that his wife had both of their twins and Steve was wheeled into her room to make sure that he is okay.

"Hey babe. I am so sorry that I missed our babies birth." Steve said to his wife.

"I know it was hard. I was so scared that you were not going to make it." She said to him.

"Like I would leave you at home with five kids." Steve said to her with a teasing smile.

"You are keeping something me arn't you?" She said to her husband with a smile.

"Nope I just want to see our twins and then be with you. Good thing is that I have time off to be with you and the kids." Steve said to her.

"I am sure that they are going to enjoy having Daddy home." She responded to him with a small kiss.

Author Note: That is is it for this season. I might be back in the new season for the next part. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be updating.


End file.
